By the Light of Mars
by caressedbythorns
Summary: "Yes?" Inuyasha asked incredulously raising an eyebrow and backing up so he could see his brother better.  The older inu glowered and backed up as well. "I am in need of your… assistance." slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 1 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

Inuyasha shifted restlessly on his favorite perch in the Goshinboku tree, Kagome was late… again. She had been spending more and more time away from the feudal era lately sighting studying as her reason. The Hanyou knew differently, she reeked of hormones and a human boy that Inuyasha had seen her with the last few times he had gone through the well to bring her back.

This concerned the Hanyou greatly as were Kagome to settle with this human and start a family that would surely put an end to her help with gathering the shards. He also, although the brash man would never admit it, worried for Kagome; she was still so young and fanciful. Inuyasha knew the turmoil she was yet to face and worried she would not be ready to face them as a young mother and wife.

She told him again and again that her era was much different from the one he occupied and he could agree that she had a point, it seemed dirty and very dangerous to his Hanyou sensibilities. Yet he was told it was safer than his own time, and women were not pushed in to the role of obedient wife and mother.

He stood then jumping to the ground in a fluid movement and walked for a moment wandering through the forest that was his home. The morning light glinted through the trees casting green shadows across the flowering underbrush. Spring had come, and with it the bounty of Mother Nature's womb. Inuyasha always loved this time of year, the newness of life he could feel all around him sent his senses reeling. The spring breeze caught his hair pulling it from his nape and sending the length billowing behind him. The ground felt cool and damp nurtured by the life bringing rains and sprouts of grass tickled the souls of his bare feet. He breathed deeply coming to stand in the clearing where the rather unassuming dry well sat still vacant and lifeless.

_Still procrastinating then._ He thought sourly bending to grasp a small rock to chuck in to the well. _She will not be with us for much longer then. _He lamented turning and walking back in to the thick forest towards his favorite part of the stream.

The trees around him teemed with life flowering and becoming heave with fruit, the sweet smell reminded him of the oils his mother had worn in his child hood. He waved at a villager perched high in a cherry tree picking the first fruits from the slight branches. The child smiled broadly and waved in return calling out a cheerful greeting to their protector.

Inuyasha reveled in the attention; it was not often that he was in the position to be friendly to other beings. Having mixed blood made him an outsider most everywhere he went. Although he had to admit since they had defeated Naraku things had been getting better.

He stopped walking then and disrobed quickly hanging his cloths on a nearby branch, so as not to come back to find them covered in dirt and small animals. He stepped lightly in to the water, warmed to a comfortable temperature by the bright sunlight. He sighed and swam to a rock ledge where he could recline undisturbed.

Life had been much slower paced since the destruction of the spider two months previously. He had somewhat foolishly thought that killing his would be the end to the quest for the rest of the Shikon jewel; sadly Kagome's arrow that finally killed the beast also shattered his large shard sending pieces in every direction. They had collected most of it now, the jewel missed only three shards currently, but it had kept their band together longer than anticipated. _I suppose Kagome's constant presence isn't necessary anymore. _ The hanyou reflected staring at the clouds hanging low in the azure sky. Finding the shards had been for the most part a waiting game, the demons showing themselves by rampaging about in odd fashions. _I suppose I thought she would replace Kikyo, but that was selfish. She doesn't belong here anymore than I belong in her time. _He dunked himself under the water and sat at the bottom for a while just looking up at the distorted sun.

Suddenly a dark shadow blocked out the glowing orb causing the Hanyou to sigh and surface. Flinging his hair back from his face Inuyasha startled as the sight of his brother looming over him. Sesshomaru looked much as he always did rather bored and distant. Inuyasha hadn't seen his brother since they had worked together to defeat Naraku and could not for the life of him fathom why the statuesque demon was lurking menacingly over him while he bathed.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked incredulously raising an eyebrow and backing up so he could see his brother better. The older inu glowered and backed up as well.

"I am in need of your… assistance." Sesshomaru stated loathing blanketing his words.

Inuyasha was stunned; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _He… needs… MY help?_ Inuyasha found himself blinking stupidly up as his brother.

"Uh… what?" he asked stupidly. Sesshomaru's mouth twitched in displeasure and Inuyasha wondered when he had started being able to tell when his brother was displeased.

"Do not make me repeat myself Hanyou." His voice grated at Inuyashas' nerves.

"Well what the hell do you expect asshole! It's not every day that you of all fucking people come and ask the stain on your family for help now is it?" Inuyasha growled and swam to the cove where he had first entered the river and emerged, shaking the water from his body and grabbing his warm cloths. "We can talk now." Inuyasha spat tying his obi and jumping gracefully in to a close tree.

His brother jumped the width of the river in a single graceful movement coming to land below Inuyasha's perch.

"Rin is… in need of assistance. She is becoming a… woman and needs a governess." He explained softly eyes not meeting Inuyasha's.

"And what I'm supposed to be her nurse maid?" The Hanyou scoffed rolling his eyes at the preposterous idea.

"No but I had hoped you would speak to your Taijiya friend. I have been told she is versed in slaying. I will have to find a Lady to teach Rin the ways of court but I believe she should be able to protect herself when This Sesshomaru is not near." His brother explained.

"Feh, well I'll talk to her but I ain't promising nothin." Inuyasha told him standing and leaping from the branch. "Come on then tight ass she's in the village with the pervert." The hanyou called waving one arm in the air and meandering towards the scent of his friends.

The walk to the village was silent and allowed Inuyasha to think about what his brother was asking. Why would Sesshomaru ask him instead of going straight to Sango, she held no grudge against the demon since they had fought together against Naraku. _He must really be desperate. I wonder why he thinks the girl need tutors now…_ He mused upon that anxiously running a hand through his locks and pulling at the knots he found there.

Behind him his brother treaded almost silently, his scent betrayed him though and Inuyasha knew he was just as nervous as the Hanyou himself. _Why now… he can't be grooming her for marriage can he? _The thought struck him as absurd. _He would never willingly part with her… at least I don't think he would._

Inuyasha growled low in discontent and picked up speed crossing the rest of the distance to Kaede's hut in moments. _I don't want to think about what goes on in that head of his. _He groused inwardly and looked around the village for Sango.

Inuyasha found her relaxing with Miroku under the large tree that the village was built around, children sat at their feet as she told them tales of their fight against Naraku. Inuyasha smiled at the sight of it, he had been so grateful when his friends had decided to stay here in his village and help him hunt the rest of the shards. They now had their own homes within the dirt paths and wooden walls.

Sango stood when she noticed him smiling and waving him towards the small group. He waved back but motioned her towards him giving her a look he knew she would recognize, it said they needed to talk, alone.

The Taijiyas beautiful face fell for a moment before she ushered the children away and put out a hand to help the hoshi up as well. The two of them walked quickly to the half demons side and together the three friends made their way to the edge of the village where Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's presence.

"What is this about Inuyasha?" Sango asked leaning her head towards him and whispering.

He sighed audibly and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "My brother requests your help." He told her watching her face go from worried to shocked.

"Sesshomaru wants MY help?" She asked incredulously looking across his form to the Monk walking beside him.

Inuyasha glanced at the monk, he was pale and his breath was coming in short gasps.

"His ward needs to be trained." Inuyasha explained watching the color slowly return to his friends faces.

"Oh…" Sango whispered touching her chest above her heart. "I suppose I will speak with him." She acquiesced as they came to a stop at the edge of the village.

"Okay asshole she's here you gonna come talk to her?" Inuyasha yelled waiting for his brother to show himself.

"Yes I believe I will." The icy voice of his half-brother replied as he glided from the tree tops.

Three hours later Sesshomaru had talked Sango in to training Rin at the western palace, on the condition that Miroku accompany them. The two humans, demon and hanyou sat around a small fire as the sun began its decent in to the east. Inuyasha looked at his perfectly poised brother and contemplated life in the village without his friends. He knew it would be lonely as it had been before Kikyo and the jewel had brought him to his pack.

"Of course you will return to court as well little brother." The startling announcement left Inuyasha staring at his brothers' emotionless face in shock.

"I haven't lived in the palace since Mother died, why would you want me there now?" The hanyou asked incredulously backing away from his brothers' intense gaze.

"I… This Sesshomaru finds your presence bearable at present, if you wish to stay here then you may but you are… not unwanted at court." Sesshomaru told him standing and walking in to the darkness.

"This Sesshomaru will be back in one sun to take you to the palace, be ready." With that the regal figure disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well that was… strange." Miroku commented.

Inuyasha reclined on his favorite perch once again, he always felt safest among the leafy foliage, above him the pregnant moon lay low in the sky shining from among the twinkling stars. This was the safest time of the month for the hanyou. He reviled in the sight of the shining orb. _If only the rest of my life could be so definite, this thing with Sesshomaru, whatever it is creeps me out. But I have missed home; maybe I can have my Mothers rooms. _The silver haired inu sighed and pillowed his hands behind his head. _I suppose I am going to have to go tell Kagome what's going on… that should be fun._ His last thought as he drifted to sleep was of his brother's face as he asked Inuyasha to come home.

End chapter one

A/N okay so this is the first chapter and my first time writing this pairing… I hope it wasn't terrible as I am typing this at three in the morning but if it was please do tell me.

Thank you for taking the time to read my little piece of fiction.

Please feed the Author :D

CBT


	2. Chapter 2

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 2 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

The morning of his departure dawned bright, but ordinary. Inuyasha was surprised by this; he had thought that his voluntary return to his brothers' palace would elicit some cataclysmic event. Yet in the early morning hours the birds still sang in the tree tops, the waters still ran clear and the sky was free from ominously looming storm clouds.

The Hanyou stood outside of Kaede's hut waiting for Sango to finish saying her good byes to the elderly miko.

"It's strange isn't it?" Miroku asked from behind him. Inuyasha turned to stare at the pensive hoshi. The sun hit his eyes making them smolder in the morning light. The normally jovial face turned pensive and unsettled. "I feel as though the world should be changed… our lives are changing and yet the world around us goes on as if we were not its center." His mouth quirked mischievously for a moment, he sighed heavily and clapped Inuyasha on the back.

"You're weird monk." The Hanyou replied shaking his head and walking in to the forest. "I'm going to scout for Sesshomaru, the bastard can't be far now."

The Hanyou sped up then letting his forest blur before him in a haze of green. Breathing deeply he caught his brothers unique scent just indie the western most edge of his forest and changed directions to meet him.

This was his favorite past time, it beat hunting, fishing and even fighting; running made him feel weightless and free. His long silver hair flowed behind him as he raced towards his half-brother and the little ward that followed him everywhere.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the edge of a field of flowers as the girl, Rin gathered blossoms from before him and wove them in to a crown. His hair was woven in kind with purple iris that matched his markings remarkably. Inuyasha stood on the other side of the field transfixed. _I had no idea he knew how to relax, let alone smile. _He thought in awe as his brothers mouth twitched in to a fond smile. The golden eyes normally so cold and lifeless sparkled with restrained pride. _He truly loves her. _The hanyou was stunned, his brother was normally a cold calculating man and he had certainly never shown any familial love to the young hanyou. Yet here he was **smiling** at this girl as if she was his entire world.

A sudden thought came unbidden to the hanyous mind. _Could he want her as his… mate? Is that why he wants her trained?_ The thought disturbed him and cause bile to rise in his throat. His inner demon roared in protest to this union. Then he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. _Why do I care if he beds the urchin. _The thought unkindly, shifting in place and hoping the wind would continue keeping his scent from his half-brothers nose. _It must be because she is so young, yes it is sick for him to be thinking about her in such a way. _Inuyasha declared to himself sighing as Rin ran with delight to his brother and sat herself at his feet offering her creation to him with modesty.

_Feh his smile isn't all that nice. _Inuyasha grumbled but inside he knew he was lying, in that moment Sesshomaru was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon.

Inuyasha stepped boldly in to the field after a moments more hesitation and called out a greeting to his brother. His elder brother froze for a moment obviously concerned that he had not scented the other before then and then stood motioning for Rin and the strange flying dragon to follow.

It was in this way and in a quiet broken only by Rins melodious singing that they made the rest of the journey to the village.

It was not yet noon when the small band emerged from the dense forest in to the bright sunlight of the village. Most of the inhabitants were in the square hoping to bid farewell to the traveler that had become part of their extended families.

Inuyasha smiled as a small girl, his favorite child in the village although he would never admit it, by the name of Akiko came towards him offering a warm looking blanket to him on her outstretched arms.

"Mama helped me make this just for you Inuyasha, it is so you won't forget us and so you don't catch cold away from the healing talents of Lady Kaede." She explained he voice soft and tear filled.

He smiled at the little spitfire of a girl that had become his shadow over the last months. "I will cherish it Akiko and when I return I will bring you a present from the Western palace." He told her softly whispering so no one but the girl could hear him.

Her eyes lit with the promise of a present and she flung herself in to the hanyous arms. "Okay," she whispered back hugging him tightly. "That means you have to survive cause I want my present." She declared loudly so the entire village could hear. He pushed her away then and scowled to cover his laughter. "Oi, don't push it runt, maybe I'll just forget what then?" he teased making her laugh and run back to her mother.

His brother stepped forward then and placed a delicate looking hand on to his shoulder. "We must depart now Inuyasha it is a long journey and this Sesshomaru is sure that if we do not leave soon the humans will require sleep before we make it to the palace." The tenor of his brothers' voice swept over the hanyou and dazed his senses. He turned slowly and tilted his head to look up in to his brothers eyes.

The smoldering light was there again and the hanyou found himself mesmerized, he stared transfixed for what felt like millennia until Miroku's cough woke him from his stupor.

"Umm… yeah okay we can leave." He muttered breaking eye contact and turning to grab the satchel Kaede had packed for him.

The elderly woman smiled and wrapped her arms around the flustered hanyou. "Have a safe journey Inuyasha and do not fear if Lady Kagome returns while you are absent I will tell her what has transpired." She whispered squeezing him in her embrace.

He sighed and breathed in her scent so as not to forget it. "I have a bad feeling baabaa you better be here when I return." He murmured looking her over for signs of ill health.

"I shall be fine you insolent brat." She said striking him for the baabaa comment, Inuyasha smiled then and hugged her once more.

Good byes said he turned to his traveling companions and stopped for a moment. "So are they flying or walking?" he asked his brother looking at the three humans and one demon child that sat before him.

Sesshomaru glanced at him then and shrugged. "This Sesshomaru thought the little fox could ride with Rin on Ah Un and the humans could ride their fire cat if that is acceptable." He stated more than asked.

Inuyasha nodded and then was shocked when his brother stepped close to him and grabbed his waist.

"What the hell?" he asked frantically.

"This Sesshomaru thought it prudent that we fly as well if they are going to." He explained his voice mild and unfeeling.

"Yeah okay… jeez warn a guy first though." Inuyasha consented wrapping an arm awkwardly around his older brother.

Sesshomaru snorted and motioned to Rin to mount her beast, she pulled Shippo excitedly by the hand and they sat ready to depart.

Finally Sango slung her pack across Kirara's back and climbed up with Miroku following.

And with that their little band was off Sesshomaru in the lead then the other four following close behind.

The palace loomed before the little group, they had landed just as the sun had started its decent in to the east. Before them the western palace was lit by the setting sun making the limestone walls glow orange. _You could almost imagine the city was burning._ Inuyasha thought suddenly starting at his own foreboding thought.

Rin squealed in delight breaking the steady silence and Inuyasha's ponderings.

"Can we go home now lord Sesshomaru?" She asked swinging her feet happily, causing the same barely there smile to grace his brothers features.

"Yes Rin This Sesshomaru is ready to be home I believe." Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and stared up at this strange man that was his brother. How could Sesshomaru have changed this much in so little time? _Maybe he hasn't changed, could I just be getting to know him after all this time?_ The hanyou pondered as his feet left the ground and he was once again lifted in to the air in the arms of his sibling.

Below them the landscape was dotted with farms and villagers, the people ran from their homes to wave at the returning monarch and his party. Inuyasha was stunned, his brothers people loved him. He could tell that from the way they rushed to greet him. _Who is this man that I call brother? _He contemplated looking ahead at the multitude of inhabitants waiting for them at the palaces gates. _Can he truly love these people in return… and if so why did he find it so difficult to love… feh…_ Inuyasha turned then from the happy scene casting his eyes on his friends, they all looked just as amazed as he felt.

_This new life is going to be strange for us all isn't it. _The hanyou pondered watching Sango grip Mirokus had in agitation. _Well almost all of us._ He amended seeing Shippo still chatting away to Rin.

Before him Inuyasha saw a great statue of his father on either side of him were smaller figures and the hanyou gasped audibly when he recognized them. One was Sesshomaru's mother, it had to be she looked like she could be his twin if not for the stripes across his face. And the other…

"Mother…" he breathed feeling as though the world was mocking him. There to his fathers left was his mother's figure, young and vibrant she was carved in all of her finery and clasped his father's hand as though it were a life line.

"Yes I… he died protecting her This Sesshomaru thought it only right that she be immortalized alongside him for eternity." His brother told him stiffly, pointedly not looking at him as they landed.

"You… but you hate her." Inuyasha stumbled on his words trying to understand this enigma that was his brother.

"This Sesshomaru did not hate the Lady Izayoi, she was a worthy princess. This Sesshomaru hated her humanity, and in recent years… I have come to… regret that hatred." His brother finished slipping from his formal speech for a moment and looking strangely forlorn.

"I… well thanks." Inuyasha told him looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his head.

"Come now brother let us meet this horde that wishes to greet us, then Jakken will show you and your companions to your rooms." Sesshomaru started walking towards the crowd then paused. "Rin come we have duties." He called to his little charge and she ran fast as lightning to his side and stood composed as Inuyasha had ever seen her at his brothers side. Together they met the waiting crowd to an uproarious applause.

In the back of Inuyasha's mind his demon roared once again in protest, but he shook off the evil feelings and went to gather is friends so they too could enter the palace proper.

An hour later found Inuyasha freshly bathed and roaming the ground of the palace he had begun his life in. it truly was a palace in every sense of the word, it was unlike his fathers other castles that dotted the western landscape because this one had been built for pleasure and not protection. It was a collection of smaller buildings that made up the wings connected by outdoor halls that boasted gardens and rivers.

This is where his mother had taught him to read, and played hide and seek with him. This was where he had lived the happiest days of his life. He sighed and came to sit on a grassy patch before a babbling creek that fed in to the large river that ran through the palace proper. _I wonder who I would be had I grown up here instead of in the wilderness…_ he wondered caressing a water lily that sat close to the bank.

He peered in to the depths of the water but in the light of the torches as well as the moon all he saw was his own reflection. _I'm really not much to look at am I? _He sighed and ran a clawed hand along the ridges of his cheek bones and over the bridge of his nose. _I don't look like either of them_. He lamented remembering the figures of his father and mother standing together in the entrance way.

"Why are you out here Inuyasha?" Sango's voice startled hi from his dreary thoughts.

He turned and smiled at his friend motioning her to sit beside him. "I'm just thinking I guess, I grew up here and mother used to sit by this brook and teach me my letters." He explained playing with his hair nervously.

"Ahh I can understand the search for lost times all too well." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you think we should have told Kagome where we were going?" she asked suddenly, Inuyasha turned and looking at her fully.

"I don't think Kagome is coming back Sango… I just have a feeling." He explained unsure as to why he felt that way.

"Well… then I hope she is happy." She replied obviously saddened. "Oh… I came out her to find you, dinner will be ready soon and we are supposed to meet Sesshomaru in the private dining hall." She exclaimed standing and pulling on Inuyasha's hand.

"Okay you go ahead I'll meet you in there." The hanyou told her waving her off and watching as she deliberated biting her lip for a moment before nodding and walking back along the path she had come from.

Inuyasha watched her go and then turned to once again look at the mirror like water. He picked the lily he had been caressing minutes before and placed it against the glassy surface.

"Good night mother." He whispered standing and bowing to the creek. He turned then and walked slowly back to his new life.

End chapter two

A/N

Okay so you lovely people are amazing this story got five reviews in one day! One day! That is unheard of for one of my new stories especially for the first chapter of a new story. I love you! I can see a marked difference between this fandom and HP where I normally write and although I love my reviewers there too I am totally in love with you people! Any way here is chapter two, things should be moving a bit slower now, probably not going to cover whole days by and so the day passed blah blah blah any more… unless they are traveling cause I hate writing travel scenes and I feel as though sometimes they have no point. Eh

Keep feeding the author!

Caressedbythorns.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 3 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

The familial dining room was cavernous, easily holding the ornately carved expansive table which displayed scenes of the royal family from eons past. The table sat low to the ground as tradition demanded and was lined on all sides by intricately embroidered red cushioned seats.

Sesshomaru was the first person Inuyasha noticed as he stepped in to the room it's décor unchanged since he had last eaten there. His brother sat stoically at the far end of the room presiding over the table as their father once had. To his left Rin kneeled dressed in a formal kimono its flowing layers pillowed about her delicately. To her left sat Sango dressed in the same style of finery looking uncomfortable in the constricting silks. Finally his eyes landed on Miroku and Shippo, they sat to the right of Sesshomaru leaving the right most place empty for Inuyasha.

The hanyou glared mulling over the implications of this seating arrangement. That seat was traditionally where the mate of the western lord supped or in her absence the most trusted advisor. As far as the silver haired man knew he was neither to his brother.

"Are you to grace us with your presence brother? Our lesser cousins will arrive shortly with their own families and it is traditional for the imperial house to be seated before the lesser lords." Sesshomaru's voice startled Inuyasha and caused his ears to twitch in discomfort but none the less he moved to take the empty seat beside his brother.

"I feel ridiculous next to the rest of you." He muttered glancing at the finery his friends all wore and then down at his own fire rat garb.

"This Sesshomaru felt our great fathers' garb signified the unity of our family once more, This Sesshomaru has also donned our lord fathers' clothes for this one night."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and then truly took in what his brother was wearing, the fine silks he so favored had been replaced by an outfit of fire rat cloth in imperial red, although his was ornately embroidered and boasted a formal obi it was in essence a match to Inuyasha's own.

"Well yeah okay. So how many 'family' members are we expecting to show?" He asked leaning his elbow on the table.

Sesshomaru stared at him strangely, then sighed and pushed at his shoulders forcing the younger man to straighten. "Quite a few, This Sesshomaru hopes we can empress upon them your oneness with this family. To further that end member the manners Lady Izayoi attempted to ingrain in to your brash self." His brother glared as Rin giggled at the reproach and turned to stair once more at the door.

Inuyasha thought to argue but it was at that moment his nose picked up the scent of approaching demons. There had to be at least fifty of them, he glanced to Sesshomaru but his brother looked unworried at the approaching hoard leaving Inuyasha to surmise that this was the family Sesshomaru had spoken of.

_Can there really be this many of us? _He wondered astounded. He had never come across another dog demon in all of his travels leading him to believe he and Sesshomaru were the last. That was obviously a false assumption and he made a mental note to ask Sesshomaru just how many of their kind were out there.

The great double doors were opened by sentries and in stepped a lavishly appointed woman at the head of a line of nobles. Her hair was white, pulled back in to a formal headdress, her skin shone alabaster in the light of the many candles scattered on the table. _She is astoundingly beautiful. _Inuyasha noted watching as she strode to the end of the table and bowed to his brother.

"My Lord." Her voice was melodious as it rang through the cavernous room. "I was unaware we had guests, you should have informed me." She looked sharply at Sango her venom evident. Inuyasha felt his hackles rise in fury wishing he could jump from his seat and protect his pack. _Sesshomaru will take care of this._ He reminded his demon as it slipped closer to their surface of his consciousness. _**And if he does not, we will be here to protect the pack.**_The demon whispered to him assenting to his wishes and drifting back in to his subconscious.

"This Sesshomaru does not see why this is of your concern." The great demon spoke face unchanging. "You are not the Lady of this realm Obaasan."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother in shock. _This is Sesshomaru's Obaasan? She looks so young._ His ears flattened in discomfort as the gleaming purple eyes turned to him.

"Welcoming this cur in to the palace again is an affront to my son's memory." She spat, the courtiers behind her stood in shocked silence waiting for the outcome of this verbal sparring match.

"That is, as This Sesshomaru has already stated none of your concern. You are dismissed from dinner, retire to your rooms until you can keep a civil tong in the imperial presence." Sesshomaru snarled at her power flushing the room in a wave of anger.

She stood then unmoving as Inuyasha watched this brother snarl fiercely. "Do you disobey your Lord and Alpha?" his brother asked his voice filled with a deadly calm.

There was another short pause in which Inuyasha lost the ability to breath. _Is this woman going to contest Sesshomaru's rule because of …me?_ His eyes darted to his pack the elder two looked wary and ready for a fight; Shippo on the other hand looked terrified Inuyasha yearned to scoop the cub in to his grasp so as to protect it from the wrath of the elder demons.

Then she turned and strode from the room without another word.

The lords and ladies that were Inuyasha's relatives allowed the fuming royal past and then with a wave from Sesshomaru sat themselves at the table. Inuyasha looked around that the silent faces, the room was now awash in a litany of colors from the finery adorning the nobles. Gems sparkled at neck lines and dangled from the ears of the ladies glimmering in the candle light. Sesshomaru stood, his body close at Inuyasha's side gave off a radiating heat. _**He is magnificent.**_ The hanyous' demon half hissed in delight. Inuyasha growled internally and again hushed his instincts. His brothers voice bright him from the internal struggle.

"Welcome my lords and ladies to the opening of season here at the palace of Kirei Teien. This season brings to us Lord Inuyasha's presence at court. As well as the betrothal of our daughter the Lady Rin to Lord Kikatsu of the North. As such we will be hosting nobility of rank from the northern lands until the winter season. Lord Kikatsu is a second son as you all well know, as such he will be with us until Rin is fit to marry him in four years. The kingdom will need your support in this time of great change and upheaval This Sesshomaru sincerely hopes we can come together to work towards a common goal." The Lords and Ladies nodded their assent and many lords took to their feet so they could prostrate themselves in adoration of their Monarch.

"Now with your assent let us not speak of politics tonight but instead celebrate our gathering together in this familial room with gaiety and feasting." Sesshomaru sat then and clapped his hands twice.

This was obviously a signal as the panels of the walls opened allowing servant over laden with patters to enter and begin to fill the table with the feast. Inuyasha watched in astounded silence as the room filled with talk and laughter. Goblets were filled buy silent serving girls the wine rich and sweet. Inuyasha took his own glass, sipping thoughtfully as his first course was placed before him.

Next to him his brother did something incredible, he laughed out loud. Inuyasha's head whipped towards the sound unbelieving. Yet there was his usually stoic brother head thrown back and peals of laughter reverberating from him. A beautiful demoness kneeled slightly behind him leaning on his remaining arm. Her bright eyes shown with mirth and she pushed her bosom in to the sinew of his brothers form. Her long blond hair hung in curls around her face and tumbled from an intricate headdress to brush her décolletage. For the first time in his life Inuyasha was not hungry.

The Hanyou excused himself from the gathering as soon as the table was cleared away for dancing. Stalking for the room he hurried through the inner corridors of the main palace coming to the doors to the outer gardens he burst through them and started running towards his own pavilion palace. He burst through the solid wooden doors and clambered up the grand staircase to the second floor where his personal chambers were.

Once firmly ensconced in his rooms Inuyasha fell to the ground in distress. _What is wrong with me_ he thought pulling at the tendrils of hair falling in to his face. _I feel like I'm dying. _

He curled in to himself whining in distress. _I've not felt like this since mother died. _His mind worked over time trying to make sense of the over bearing sadness that permeated him. In the back of his mind a slow guttural growl started to make its way in to his conscious. _**That harlot wants what is not hers. **_His demon growled closer to the surface now than it had ever been. _Why do I care?_ He asked it feeling stupid for not knowing his own mind, _**Sesshomaru is ours. **_His instincts hissed at him, stunned Inuyasha stopped struggling to keep the demon from the surface.

He stood and walked to his window confused and despairing. _No Sesshomaru is my brother_ he argued with himself looking up at the slowly waning moon. _He could never accept all of me. __**He must he is mate!**_ His inner demon roared and suddenly Inuyasha realized the sound was no longer just in his mind. He stood on his balcony staring at the low hanging moon roaring his hurt for all the palace to hear.

Clamping his mouth closed the disgruntled Hanyou attempted to calm the chaotic tides of his mind. _I hate him!_

_**We do not, we love him.**_ His demon stated for the first time in Inuyasha's memory not roaring information at him.

The hanyou closed his eyes and collapsed on his bed wondering what kind of sick joke the fates were playing on him. _Sesshomaru can't be my mate, he just can't. _Inuyasha thought staring at the ornately painted ceiling above him. _I always wanted to have what mother had. Father loved her more than his own life… how can I ever be happy with a mate that hates me?_ The hanyou felt tears leak from his eyes leaving wet tracks in their wake, his body shook in controlled sobs and he bit his lip to keep is agony from ripping from him in a wail.

_Mating season starts on the new moon. I am going to lose him to some insipid female, maybe the insipid female that was thrusting herself upon him tonight._

A knock upon his door ended his internal lament.

"Go away!" he yelled chucking one of the decorative pillows from his bed at his chamber door.

The large door opened, heedless of his ire and Sango stepped through arching her eye brow at his bad behavior.

"You left the feast before we could dance." She said lightly standing before him in her volumus kimono.

"Yeah…so?" he replied awkwardly looking out the still open window.

"What troubles you so Inuyasha? I have never thought you to be flighty or overtly emotional and yet here we are." She motioned to his prone form. "What has brought this great warrior to his knees?" Her voice was soft as she knelt next to his bed hands clasped before her..

"My own instincts." Inuyasha told her sitting up and sighing. "I'll be fine after seasons over." He explained giving her a sharp look.

"Mating season then?" her dark eyes were knowing.

"Yeah something like that." He sighed. _Fuck my demon Sesshomaru can fuck whoever he wants to I just don't care._

Sango stayed with Inuyasha for another hour speaking in length about what kind of regiment she should use to best tutor Rin. She was worried were she too tuff on the girl she would find herself on the wrong end of Sesshomaru's wrath.

They decided to go to Sesshomaru the next morning and get his input on the training thus limiting the potential for blood shed.

After Sango left the hanyou laid on his bed drifting in and out of consciousness, caught somewhere between dreams and reality he let go of his bodies over bearing urges as the sun started to light the sky and slept.

End chapter three

A/N thank you all for the amazing response once again the reviews are just amazing and I have to say I was astounded with how much positivity this story has garnered! I am a sporadic writer and it is for this reason I must warn you not to expect updates on any sort of schedule although no matter what I do try and update once a month or so.

Once again thank you to everyone who is reviewing I hope you know you are my loveliest of muses. **To my AFF readers: I will be responding to reviews at my live journal which you can access through my profile page. They will always be in the same journal entry I will edit it every time I update. Thank you for your time.**

Please remember to feed the author :D

Caressedbythorns


	4. Chapter 4

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 4 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

Dawn was Inuyasha's favorite time of day; it had been since he was a small child. His mother would come to him every morning and wake him with her singing as she readied his cloths for the day ahead, together they would sit on his balcony to watch the sun rise.

It was in those moments that Inuyasha felt truly at peace with the world. In his daily life he was hunted, and ridiculed simply for being born; as the first rays of light cast their glow over the country around him he could hope.

After throwing on a dressing gown he found in his closet Inuyasha decided a bath was necessary so grabbing his cloths he made his way to the hot springs in his palace. They sat under the main floor and most inhabitants would have to walk through the main hall to get to them but Inuyasha was staying in the Lords rooms and thus had access to the secret tunnel that lead from his rooms directly to his private bathing chamber.

The long tunnel was lined with glimmering stone work lit by torches hanging every few feet. _Do they just keep these burning all day and night in case I come down here? _ He wondered running his hand across the smooth stone as he made his way towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

He soon found himself in a steam filled room; before him was a small table where he could place his belongings and further in to the room was a large pool of crystal clear water.

Inuyasha yipped happily glad no one was in ear shot to hear the rather embarrassing exclamation and climbed in to the relaxing pool.

The water lapped gently against his chest as he reclined against the side of the large pool, there were large benches carved out of the rock walls. The polished stone felt cool and slick against his body while the water warmed him; the mixture of sensations made the hanyou let out a contented "growl" and soon he was letting his mind wander.

_Last night was strange, I can't even remember why I was so upset, _he realized as he pushed his clawed hands through his hair freeing the tangles.

_Hmm something to do with my brother… my mate? No _he sighed heavily _no I must be mistaken, the full moon always makes my demon more active, it must have been the pull that made me act so senseless. _

He dunked himself under the warm water swimming to the opposite end of the large pool, relishing the weightlessness.

_I'll talk to Sango and Miroku this morning maybe they can help me find a way to bind my demon instincts._

He finally grabbed the soap and scented oils the servants had placed on a tray near the pool and finished bathing.

An hour later Inuyasha was clothed and padding through the halls of his personal palace looking for Sango so he could accompany her to speak with Sesshomaru.

As he stored through the richly appointed halls he noticed servants bustling here and there. _"_Sesshomaru must have appointed us a house hold." He murmured watching as the rugs were beaten, furniture was rearranged and wooden floors were scrubbed.

This palace where he had once resided with his mother was filling with life in front of his eyes and for a moment he could imagine he was once again a child; that any moment his mother would rush around a corner and send him off to lessons.

The hanyou shook his head dispelling the fanciful notions and continued his search.

He found Sango with Miroku at the koi pond just beyond his palaces courtyard. They were huddled close to one another, Miroku's arm wrapped around Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha was chagrin to break up the happy couple but he wanted to get this meeting over with. _I'll speak with them later about my demon._ He decided raising his hand in greeting.

"Hey Sango you ready to go?" he called over startling the love birds causing a smile to flash across the hanyous face. _They really are so young. _

The Taijiya's face was bright red as she left Mirokus side and joined Inuyasha in the lengthy walk to the main palace.

"We were just talking." She explained looking at the ground.

"Sango… I'm glad you two have each other. Tell the monk I'll kill him if he hurts you though." Inuyasha blustered pointedly not looking at his friend. His delicate hearing picked up her discontented huff after his statement.

"You will not be allowed to harm Miroku, were he to cheat on me I assure you I would kill him myself." She told him meaningfully glaring at the stone pathway before them.

Inuyasha laughed loudly causing Sango to look at him as though he were mad. "You would, wouldn't you?" He gasped between peals of laughter.

Beside him Sango once again colored glaring daggers at him. "You are a complete lout." She hissed wary of the servants passing them.

Inuyasha quieted and stepped in time with her as they weaved through the crowds of nobility and servants they had come upon.

"It seems the closer we get to the main palace the more crowded it gets." Sango commented attempting not to step on the hem of a Lady passing them.

"Yeah well it would help if these jackasses acknowledged our existence." Inuyasha griped elbowing a rather rude Lord in the side.

Sango hid a smile behind her fan as the Lord turned a rather affronted look to Inuyasha. The hanyou uncaring of the commotion he was causing grabbed Sango by the hand and pulled her towards the main palace at a much faster pace.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked pulling her hand from his grasp the moment they entered the palace. "You were practically running!" She stopped to arrange the folds of her kimono and check the head dress she wore perched upon her braided hair.

"Well… Hey why are you wearing those weird clothes again?" He asked stopping to really look at her.

This is what Sesshomaru had his attendants bring to my room this morning. I have to look a certain way If I am going to be teaching his daughter, adopted or not." She explained sighing in exasperation.

"So the clothes that showed up in my rooms this morning were for me?" he asked giving her an incredulous look. "I just figured someone got mixed up and brought them to the wrong room." He explained when he found her looking at him as though he were an idiot. That comment however just garnered him and even more annoyed look.

"You are impossible." She exclaimed quietly mindful of the courtiers drifting here and there.

"Feh." He replied deciding that he couldn't win this.

Sango shook her head and started walking towards the main stair case, Inuyasha watched her for a moment wondering when she learned to glide rather than walk before shaking himself from thought and running to catch up to her swiftly retreating back.

Sesshomaru's office was on the third floor of the main palace in the very back of the very last corridor. The large oak doors carved with the crest of their father glared down at Inuyasha as he stood before them.

"Well are you going to knock?" Sango asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why don't you?" Inuyasha countered not wanting to face his imperial brother ust yet.

"Because Inuyasha as a woman it would be uncouth for me to impose myself in such a way." She explained looking as though he was irritating her immensely.

"What?" He asked incredulity seeping in to his voice. "Since when do you care about that kinda stuff?"

"Since I live in a palace with demons who could kill me, that care about that kind of stuff." She groused motioning to him. "Please just knock and announce us before I kill you."

"You are touchy this morning." He remarked moving to knock on the door. His hanyou hearing caught her muttered "Oh why ever could that be." Before they were bid to enter and the great doors were opened by the sentries.

"Ah Brother and Lady Sango how may This Sesshomaru help you?" His brother asked as the doors were pulled closed leaving the sentries on the opposite side.

Sango bowed and pushed Inuyasha forward.

"We umm… need to talk to you about Rin." Inuyasha told him not quite sure what to do with a cordial Sesshomaru.

"Has she done something to displease you? She can be quite… willful but I cannot believe she would already be trying to rid herself of your company." His brother motioned for them to sit on the chairs before his massive desk. "Please sit."

"My Lord it is nothing of the sort I just wished to go over a training regimen for Lady Rin's tutelage." Sango explained bowing again and sitting stiffly in the high backed chair.

Inuyasha glanced between his brother and Sango, then sat wondering when he had stepped in to a parallel universe.

"Ah well you do not need my permission for her training I give her safety in to your hands." He told her dismissively.

"Yes My Lord." Sango replied looking a bit ill.

"This is ridiculous. She wants to know if you're gonna kill her if Rin gets hurt training." Inuyasha blurted out sick of this weird thing happening between Sango and his brother.

"No I shall endeavor not to harm the Lady Sango." Sesshomaru commented as though the thought had never crossed his mind. "I give you my word."

Sango smiled and nodded giving Inuyasha a grateful look.

"Governess if you would be so kind as to tend to your charge immediately." Sesshomaru continued sounding neutral if nothing else and waving her to the door. "One of my sentries will show you the way to her apartments." He finished as Sango stood, bowed and left the room.

Inuyasha blinked wondering what had just happened. "What the hell is going on here? Did I wake up in a parallel universe where you're nice and Sango is you servant?" He wondered looking at his brother skeptically. "Are you one of those aliens Kagome always talks about?"

Sesshomaru looked confused for a moment before speaking as though he had not heard Inuyasha at all. "Why do you not wear the clothes I sent for you?" He asked as though what Inuyasha was wearing was the most important thing happening.

The hanyou stared at him for a moment before banging his head sharply on the desk. "Maybe I'm dreaming." He muttered.

"I would ask that you cease that at once." Sesshomaru bit out still attempting to sound civil.

"Oh there you are," Inuyasha remarked looking up in to thr irritated eyes of his brother. "I was wondering if I had gone insane."

"This may be hard for one of your limited intellect to understand but there is a certain way members of my household must act when within these walls and I am not immune from this requirement myself. This entire season is a political game, one that your friend seems to have adapted to and yet you cannot." Sesshomaru whispered glancing furtively at the door.

"Oh…" Inuyasha had no idea what to say to that, he had never considered the fact that there might be more to Sango's new attitude then a general want to blend in. "So I should go change then?" He asked knowing the answer.

His brother gave him the most exasperated look he had ever seen and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Yes and This Sesshomaru shall accompany you; a walk would do me good." He said loud enough for the sentry to hear. The door opened moments later and Sesshomaru rounded his desk to take Inuyasha's elbow, leading the hanyou from the room and back towards his own palace.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under his brothers guiding hand. The nobility that wandered the gardens stared hungrily at the royal pair as they nearly ran down the pathway leading to Inuyasha's palace.

Once there Sesshomaru closed the doors behind them and breathed an audible sigh of relief. Inuyasha stared at his normally composed sibling, the usually cold, lifeless eyes showed raw liberation as he stared around the mostly deserted palace.

"We no longer need to keep up the charade brother" Sesshomaru finally said after assuring they were alone.

"So why don't we have to act like royal pricks here exactly?" Inuyasha asked still staring at his brother.

"I assigned you a small household so as to keep your privacy." Sesshomaru explained striding up the main stairs towards Inuyasha's quarters. "Come now hanyou we need to make you presentable." Inuyasha glowered but followed the retreating form of his half-brother.

End Chapter Four

A/N: Okay so there it is; chapter four. I love everyone that is reviewing and promise to get around to answering them tomorrow as today I had to clean my apartment with my fiancé because our wedding is taking over my life… you have to be here to understand I think.

Anyway as always remember to feed the author.

Caressedbythorns


	5. Chapter 5

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 5 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

_How can someone look that 'regal' while picking out clothing? _Inuyasha groused to himself watching his brother pick through the close. "What is that?" the hanyou asked giving the large ornamental piece of furniture an unimpressed stare.

"It is an armoire brother; the ambassador from France outfitted the palace with them on his last visit." Sesshomaru explained still rifling through the strange chest.

"Uhhh what's France?" Inuyasha was perplexed he had traveled the entirety of Japan in his long life and never once hade he come upon such a place.

"France is not a what, it is a where. It lays I am told, far to the west across the wide sea." Sesshomaru finally seemed to find something he thought suitable because he turned then and threw a pile of light blue cloth at him. "This should fit you well enough it was our uncles."

Inuyasha blinked and looked down at the parcel in his arms. "We have an uncle?" He asked running his fingertips over the silky smooth fabric. He had never felt anything so soft and wondered at its texture against his skin.

"Had; he died before your mother was ever born. But he was about your build and men's fashions have stayed much the same. It will do until the royal seamstress can create a new wardrobe for you in any case."

The hanyou tried to pay attention to his brothers' words but in his mind he was wondering how much of his families past he was unaware of. Inuyasha looked up to see his brother staring at him after a handful of moments had passed in silence.

"Am I doing something wrong again?" he asked wondering what he possibly could have done to annoy Sesshomaru this time.

"Are you not going to change?" He asked motioning to the cloths in the other mans hands.

"Are you gonna get out so I can?" Inuyasha shot back feeling strangely shy infront of the other man.

"Sure you jest, it is not as if this would be the first time I laid eyes upon your unclothed body." he reminded the hanyou. Inuyasha felt his ears flatten to his skull as his instincts told him to let Sesshomaru stay while his mind felt threatened by him.

"Look just wait in the other room okay? I'll be out in a second."

His brother sighed but walked to the oak doors opened them and departed from the room. Once the doors had closed in place Inuyasha stripped out of his admittedly soiled fire rat robes and Nagajuban. Walking to the northern wall of his bed chamber he found a mirror and used it to help him tie all of the intricate lacings on the formal clothing. He shivered as the smooth silk slid against his skin.

_Well at least I know why Sesshomaru wears this all the time, it feels amazing. _He thought as he pulled the last layer of cloth on to his body and started fumbling with the last and most important tie, the obi. His fingers felt far too large and cumbersome to maneuver the delicate length of fabric.

_Guh why is this so hard, I remember doing this for mother as a child and it seemed so easy._ He finally snarled in defeat and decided to ask Sesshomaru to help him tie the knot.

"You can come in now!" He called out hoping his brother could hear him. A long silent moment passed before the doors opened and his brother strode inlooking as imperial as ever.

"Are you not yet ready to leave?" Sesshomaru asked head tilting slightly.

"Yeah well… This damn obi is difficult to tie." Inuyasha grumbled offering up the offending cloth.

Sesshomaru stared for a moment as though unsure as to what Inuyasha wanted. "Are you asking this Sesshomaru to dress you?" He asked sounding as though Inuyasha was an idiot for even asking.

"Well if you want me to leave this room you're gonna have to asshole." The hanyou groused thrusting the tie at his brother harshly.

Inuyasha stood like that for what felt like eons waiting for his brother to take the obi and stop this torture.

Finally Sesshomaru took the cloth and stepped behind Inuyasha to tie it correctly.

_Oh god he's warm._ Inuyasha sighed internally as his brothers' hands caressed him through the silk of his clothing. The hanyou melted in to the gentle brushes as the intricate knot was formed.

"There now may we depart?" Sesshomaru's cold question broke Inuyasha from his sensory induced trance.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered following Sesshomaru from the room. "Where are we going any ways?" He asked jogging to catch up with his brothers swiftly departing form.

"We have lunch to preside over. Next week the envoys from China and India are set to arrive this will be good practice for you." Inuyasha sighed and stared at his brothers' serene face.

"Are those places like France?" He asked walking in step with him.

"Yes brother, This Sesshomaru supposes they are." His voice sounded as it had in his office that morning the fake kindness leaking in to his words.

"That is still creepy." Inuyasha commented quietly looking around to make sure no one was around to hear him.

"You will learn to live with it in time." Sesshomaru replied quickening his pace and heading back towards the main palace.

Lunch was held in the main dining hall of the home. It was large with several tables each set with enough cushions to seat several dozen people. The main table was carved from a heavy wood and painted the imperial red with black dog demons painted across its wide expanse. Rin and Sango were already seated when the brothers entered and the women stood to greet them.

"My Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed bowing to the regal demon. "I have been learning so much from the Lady Sango thank you so much!" She finished beaming up at the gently smiling Lord.

"This Sesshomaru is pleased that you are content Lady Rin." His voice was softer than Inuyasha had ever heard it. Rin's eyes went wide and shone with pleasure as Sesshomaru then placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Good afternoon Lady Sango." Sesshomaru inclined his head to the waiting woman. She smiled in turn and bowed low.

"Good afternoon My Lord."

"Let us sit; the court will be arriving shortly." Sesshomaru motioned for the Ladies to sit and then took his seat at the head of the table.

Inuyasha took the seat directly to his right; it was only as he sat surveying the large room that he noticed both Miroku and Shippo were missing.

"Where are the Monk and Shippo?" He asked Sango suddenly very worried about them.

"I believe they were taking a walk in the garden My Lord." She told him calmly smiling at his should of nerves. "They should join us shortly."

Inuyasha flinched at the formal address from his friend. _It's only for show, _He reminded himself pinching his arm under the table. _I just have to remember that or I might go mad. _

He tugged thoughtlessly as the sleeve of his haori uncomfortable in the thin fabric. _It feels like I only have my nagajuban on. _The hanyou shifted wishing he could find clothes made of sturdier material.

His brother's hand on his fidgeting shoulder made him look up at the older man in surprise.

"It would be best brother, if you still yourself. This will be you first meeting with the entire court and fidgeting thusly may be seen as a sign of weakness or unease." He explained giving his brother a meaningful look.

"Yeah… I mean of course, these clothes distress me… I will endeavor to ignore it." Inuyasha told him stiltedly, trying to word his discomfort in the most agreeable way possible.

Sesshomaru gave him a look filled with approval and turned to speak with Rin. _I think that might be the first tie he's looked at me with any sort of approval. _The hanyou thought staring uncertainly at his preoccupied brother. _This entire situation is strange. Maybe I shouldn't have come. _

The doors to the hall opened wide allowing Miroku and Shippo in to the hall. They stared in awe at the large room. _I guess I never thought about how this all must look to them, no doubt they have never seen a home of this size let alone one room._ Sesshomaru coughed loudly startling the two gawkers, they made their way quickly across the room and sat to Inuyasha's right.

"What took you Hoshi-sama?" Sango asked after they were seated.

"We found a group of children and Shippo wanted to play a while." Miroku explained smiling at Sango. "Thank you for your concern dear Lady."

"It would do you well of you are on time for meals from now on Monk. As members of my household you must be on time, if you are not the entire meal is postponed." Sesshomaru explained tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Brother your irritation is showing." Inuyasha whispered almost laughing out loud at the vexed look his brother shot at him.

"Yes of course please excuse This Sesshomaru's harsh words, although their point is a valid one."

"As you say My Lord we shall be more punctual from now on." Miroku replied clamping a hand over Shippo's mouth.

Sesshomaru nodded and clapped his hands once. The doors opened and in filed the court by rank, leading the procession was the woman that had proclaimed herself their fathers mother. _That makes her my Obaasan then I suppose… she seems to hate me more than Sesshomaru ever did.. _Inuyasha sat straighter as she bee lined for their table and bowed low before them.

"My Lord how good it is to see you are still with us." Her voice was demure and her eyes averted as befitted a woman of her status yet Inuyasha felt as though she was mocking his brother.

"Yes I shall be staying with the court for the foreseeable future Obaasan, your place has been moved to the second tier, I felt you would be more comfortable there with your contemporaries." Sesshomaru told her softly his eyes glinting before becoming the calm pools they had been since stepping foot in to the palace.

"I am sure it will be as you say My Lord." She granted bowing once more and turning to find her place at the table to the right of their own.

The next person in line was a tiger demon if Inuyasha was not mistaken his black markings around his temples giving him away.

He bowed in turn to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before standing and greeting them. "My Lords it is so good to see you both together in this the most beloved palace of your father. If I may serve either of you in any way please do not hesitate to call upon me." He finished with another deep bow pressing his forehead to the floor.

"I speak for myself as well as my brother when I say we shall call upon you soon Lord Reniki. We are most gratified by your appearance at court and plan to reinstate the council as soon as is agreeable. It would please us if you and your family would sit and eat here at our table this night." Sesshomaru replied, as soon as his words were spoken the tiger stood and bowed again to them both before finding a seat further down the table with a woman who must be his wife and two teenaged children.

Sesshomaru leaned in to Inuyasha and whispered just loud enough for his ears to hear. "We must decide who is to sit with us at each meal; it is a sign of great favor and must not be taken lightly. Allow me to declare the recipients of such favor today and later I will explain the way it is done so you may also allow favor to shine upon those that serve you well."

Inuyasha nodded to his brothers' whispered words and Sesshomaru waved the next noble forward. Most interactions were quick and to the point. They were greeted quickly and the lesser Lord was sent to his table with a word of praise from Sesshomaru. It took nearly thirty minutes before everyone was seated and lunch could progress.

Inuyasha watched as once again his brother clapped his hands twice and servants filled the room carrying trays laden with lighter food than the night before. Some of it Inuyasha noticed was raw with blood still dripping from the meat. _I suppose they are demons… _he picked at the slab of meat that was placed before him glancing at Sesshomaru for guidance. The humans he noticed had been given roasted fish and he envied them.

His brother was cutting the meat in to bite sized morsels next hi before using his chopsticks to eat them one at a time.

Cringing Inuyasha took up his own knife and set about the task of cutting his lunch.

After an hour of trying his best to ignore the guarded whispers and not so guarded glances from the dissenting demons around him that found a hanyous presence distasteful, Inuyasha was finally able to leave the great hall.

Sesshomaru caught him just before he bolted for the door. "Meet me in my office in an hours' time." Inuyasha nodded and took off to find a spot devoid of people to think for a while.

A/N okay so here is chapter five.

I have a few notes on this chapter. So Inuyasha was set 500 years in the past, although I think the present was like 1990 at the time. So let us say it was 1490 when the series started and that it is now 1493 in this stories present timeline. There was trade with western countries in this time period including Spain and Portugal. This was human trade and since demons seem to be more advanced or at least that's the way it is in my story other European countries are also trading with the demon lords of Japan. France, England, Austria, etc. This is the reason we see some traditional Japanese décor mixed in with western furnishings. Sesshomaru enjoys traveling and in his youth traveled to China and India where he came to appreciate western furnishings brought to them by the Portuguese.

This is my take on Sesshomaru, he can fly, he likes to travel why would he not then have traveled before the West was his responsibility?

Okay I hope that makes sense. Thank you for all of the reviews they make me want to keep this going.

As always feed the Author

Caressedbythorns


	6. Chapter 6

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 6 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat waiting for his brother in the strange office. When he had been there early that morning he had not noticed how strange the furnishings were. But now after an afternoon of stiff formality the tall chairs, stilt like desk legs and strange floor coverings made the hanyou uncomfortable. _I suppose this must all be from France or whatever. _Inuyasha thought rubbing his once again bare feet against the soft textile covering the floor.

The door behind him opened almost silently and his brothers' satin slippers came in to view. _How he can stand to wear shoes all the time I'll never know. _Inuyasha thought watching the slippers slip silently on to the textile covered area and disappear behind the strange desk.

"Why is this room so weird?" He asked before his brother could say a word, glancing up at the surprised sound that could have come from no one but Sesshomaru. _I don't think I've ever seen him surprised._

"I forget sometimes how limited your experiences are brother. These furnishings have come from all over the world. The chair you sit on is from Austria, the rug beneath your feet has traveled from China proper and this desk I sit behind has come from France as the armoire did." He explained running his hands across the length of his desk in reverence. "We shall have to travel together sometime brother, you must see the West it is truly… unique." His eyes gleamed with what Inuyasha thought was excitement.

_He looks so primal, I think I understand why he hides behind that mask of his; otherwise he would never get the Ladies of the court to leave him alone. _

"Uh yeah sure if you want to. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked feeling uncomfortable in the face of his brother's excitement.

"Yes that, just one moment and we can speak privately brother." He clapped his hands and the great doors opened to reveal the two constant sentries as well as Jakken. "Jakken please take the sentries and guard the entrance to this hall, no one is to be allowed with in hearing distance of this room." Inuyasha watched at the little green toad jumped to attention and then bowed low to the ground.

"Of course my Lord Sesshomaru-sama it would please me greatly to do as you bid." The toad squeaked out his excitement palpable. The doors were immediately closed and the frantic voice of Jakken was heard scolding the sentries.

"Why the hell do you keep him around?" The hanyou asked only half conscious he had spoken aloud.

"He has his uses, one can never overr value a devoted servant." Sesshomaru told him relaxing back in to his chair as the voiced disappeared. "I have a rather delicate subject to speak with you on." His brother started, touching his fingers together. "It has come to my attention that I am ageing as it were and as I have no heir it is making the realm uneasy. It has also come to my attention that you as a male hanyou born under Mars are able to bear children, making you unfit to be my heir as I had originally intended." Inuyasha colored and glared at his brother. _Does he know everything about my personal life?_ He wondered irritated at his own weakness. "I do not wish to marry from the women that the aristocracy have deemed suitable, as such I have come to a rather interesting end…" Here he paused staring just over Inuyasha's shoulder. "I believe we should take one another in matrimony and produce and heir to this land." Sesshomaru finally finished closing his eyes.

Inuyasha stared at his brother in honest confusion. _This is so strange. When the hell did I become a suitable mother for anyone's children? I know brothers and sisters mate, I believe Sesshomaru's mother was father's half-sister but I'm a hanyou and I've never been particularly attracted to men…_ Inuyasha sighed and let his head fall in to his open palms. _I really should have just stayed in the village._

"Are you asking me because you think we could learn to love on another or because I am the easiest option?" Inuyasha asked at length.

"I do not understand why your question is valid." Inuyasha's eyes shot up to his brothers face as those words broke his internal reverie.

"They matter because you are asking me to bind myself to you for the rest of our lives and have children with you, you ass!" Inuyasha exclaimed tired of trying to be polite to his brother when the other man couldn't even see this from his side.

"I will allow you to take lovers if that is what you wish. Females only of course to assure our heirs are only of my blood." His brother explained voice still as calm as it had been when he had entered the room.

"Are you fucking with me? That's not an answer to my question it's just more aversion! I want to know what kind of relationship you want with me brother, not what you will allow." Inuyasha finished voice calming by the end of his tirade.

"I… I do not know as of yet what I wish. I do not think we know one another well enough as of yet for either of us to decide what we want from one another. I do know that you are the least annoying option to bind myself to and I would like to think we could come to be friends if not fall in love." He finished laying his mind bear with those succinct words.

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a moment just studying his face and contemplating life with him. _I suppose I could get used to living in the palace. _"Would I be able to travel without you or your permission?" He asked searchingly.

"I suppose that would be acceptable as long as you were not with child at the time. If you wanted to bring the children you would of course at least need to inform me." Sesshomaru finished making himself clear.

"Yeah that makes sense, I need some time to think about this Sesshomaru, we haven't exactly had the best relationship and I think I need some time to let it sink in." Inuyasha told him looking down at his hands.

"I would like to know one way or the other by the end of tomorrow Inuyasha as mating season comes upon us quickly will that be sufficient time?" His brother asked his voice sounding… concerned.

"Yeah okay I'll tell you before dinner tomorrow. I'm gonna leave now though." Inuyasha stood suddenly walking towards the door.

His brothers voice stopped him before he opened it. "I hope we can have a life together Inuyasha, even if your answer is no."

Inuyasha paused and let his hand tug at his hair in distress. "I… That is all I have ever wanted brother." He finally replied swiftly leaving the room and shutting the heavy doors before Sesshomaru could respond.

Inuyasha wandered the gardens of the palace, ignoring the stares of the nobles and the whispered condemnations. _Can I really live with this for the rest of my life? If I say yes to Sesshomaru I will have to take the place by his side and preside over all of these idiots. _He sighed and started to jog, he needed to find his friends maybe they could help him make the right decision.

He found Sango and Miroku overseeing the two children as they picked flowers in a field outside of the gardens proper.

The two humans leaned towards one another although it was obvious that Sango kept a proper space between them as they were unmarried. Their whispered words hit his ears making the hanyou smile.

"Do you think our own children will play in this place?" Miroku asked smile in his voice obvious.

"Who said I was going to marry you?" Sango replied giggle giving away her true position.

"Well will you?' The monk asked taking her hand.

"I… are you truly asking me?" She sounded unsure.

"Yes Please Lady won't you take this lowly Monk as your own husband?" He beseeched her.

"I suppose I would allow you the honor." She replied breathlessly.

_I should probably break the two love birds up before the kids get an eye full. _Inuyasha thought walking silently to the two whispering humans and tapping Miroku on the shoulder. His friend jumped up with nervous energy smiling when he realized it was Inuyasha that interrupted them.

"How was your talk with your brother Inuyasha?" Sango asked leaning up to look at him.

"Feh." He muttered dropping down next to her. "You two seem to be getting close." He commented deciding to ignore her words for now. "So when should we plan the wedding?" He asked smiling at their stunned face. "Demon hearing remember." He motioned to his ears.

Sango beamed tossing her hair from her face as the wind picked up. "Do you think Sesshomaru would allow us to have it here?" She asked forgetting her question.

"Why not he seems to like you." Inuyasha shrugged lying back on the woven blanket they had lain down to protect Sango's kimono.

"I am glad you are so interested in our marriage Inuyasha, but I believe you have not answered Sango's question. What did you brother want?" Miroku gave him a knowing look. Inuyasha gloated internally knowing there was no way Miroku would see this coming.

"He wants to marry me." Inuyasha told them bluntly looking up at the clear blue sky. He smiled as no response was forthcoming, in the distance he could hear the children's giggling and their little feet pounding on the soft earth. Beside him all he could hear was the steady breathing of his two friends. _At least I know they didn't die of shock. _The thought happily stretching hi under used muscles.

"That's not funny Inuyasha." Miroku whispered hopefully..

"Yeah I know right that's what I told him but it seems like the ass is sincerely asking for my hand." He explained shifting so he could see the confusion on his friends face.

"I know demons often mate their siblings but what use would this union be to him, does Sesshomaru not require an heir?" The hoshi asked tiling his head in confusion.

"We aren't talking about mating Miroku, mating is fleeting and can be thrown away every new season. He wants Inuyasha to bond with him in matrimony. This is not an idle request." Sango finally spoke her voice quiet and filled with awe.

"And I can give him kids if he needs them I'm a hanyou." Inuyasha told him wondering why his friend didn't know that.

"But you're male." Miroku exclaimed but quieted himself at the sharp looks he received from both Sango and Inuyasha. "What I mean is how can you carry children?"

"I don't know no one ever really went in to detail about it I just know I can okay, it has something to do with being a hanyou born under the light of Mars." He explained huffing in irritation. "How can that be what's hanging you up, I just told you Sesshomaru wants me to marry him!" Inuyasha whispered glaring at his friend.

Sango laughed quietly turning to keep an eye on the children. "I think it would do you both good to have someone you can rely on. Sesshomaru seems genuine in his intentions." She finished smiling at the children's antics. Inuyasha sat up and looked down on the little girl and kit playing in the field below. They looked so happy and he could imagine his own children among them just as joyful.

"I am really thinking about saying yes." He finally muttered looking at his friends hopelessly. "At least I will always have him unlike Kikyo or Kagome." He finished pulling his legs to his chest and resting his chin on them. "Do you think that is sad?" He asked quietly pointedly looking away,

Sango's small arms wrapped around him then, embracing him fully. "Oh Inuyasha my friend everyone wants someone who will be there for them for all time, if Sesshomaru can give that to you, and you wish to take what he offers then there is nothing sad about it. I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world." She whispered stroking his hair.

Miroku's hand squeezed his shoulder gently. "I agree with Sango's words my friend I wish you happiness." He told him coming to sit next to the embracing pair.

Inuyasha knew that if the court nobles saw him like his in Sango's arms he would be denounced as an adulterer but he didn't care at the moment. He needed the comfort his friends so willingly gave.

After several minutes had passed he released his friend and smiled brightly at the two humans. "I think I am going to tell him yes." Inuyasha told them his heart racing faster than he ever remembered.

The hanyou basked in their support and true familial love before he stood to run down the hill so he could play with the children among the flowers.

End Chapter Six

A/N Hey guys all of the review responses for AFF are up on my live journal! I am so inspired by your support and reviews! This story is doing amazingly well and I have to thank everyone who is reading, you are all remarkable! I hope you like chapter Six!

As always feed the Author!

Caressedbythorns


	7. Chapter 7

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 7 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

The sun was setting by the time Inuyasha had finished washing the grime from his amusement with the children from his body. The flowers Rin had braided in to his hair had wilted epically leaving sticky purple petal gunk in his tresses. He sighed as the last of the sticky substance floated away from his hair. It had taken nearly two vials of lavender oil to get the substance to let go of his hair and now he was sure the smell was going to emanate from him all night.

Noticing the notched candle to his left burning low in its holder he stepped from the warm water and dried his body with the cloths provided. Sitting on the table was another outfit for him to don, he wondered idly when the servants had placed it there.

"Hey is anyone there?" He called after his Nagajuban was secured in place. "I can't really tie the obi by myself. " He continued pulling the hakama over his long legs and tying it securely. Finally he pulled the haori on over his strong shoulders and stood uncertain of what to do. Finally a young male servant came forward from behind a stone door built in to the wall.

"My Lord." He fell to his knees and touched his forehead to the floor.

"Uh yeah, get up would you. I need you to tie the obi for me." He told the boy shoving the cloth at him and turning so he could attach it properly.

There was a moment of silence followed by rustling fabric as the obi was secured in place. Inuyasha turned once the hands left his clothing and stared at the small young man. "Thanks for the help." He told him unsure as to what to do next.

Finally after a moment of uncomfortable silence Inuyasha sighed. "You are dismissed." The hanyou turned with that and walked back through the passage to his own rooms.

Once there he slipped his feet in to the slippers his brother had sent to him. They felt strange upon his feet but he supposed he would get used to them with time.

_Feh that kid was kinda creepy._ He thought walking through the gardens moments later as he made his way to dinner. _I wonder what he was waiting for, should I have like praised him or something? This whole having subjects' thing is strange. _ He thought not for the first time.

The warm spring wind brushed against his body as the guards moved about the garden lighting torches and pillar candles that lit the way to the main palace. The gardens were deserted at this time of night allowing Inuyasha to relax and take in the sunset against the reflecting pools. _This place is filled with so much beauty; I think raising a family with in these walls will be peaceful. _He moved a strand of hair from his face before he continued walking feeling bereft as he stepped in to the palace proper and lost the sight of the sun set.

He walked directly to the hall where lunch had been held and met Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Miroku and Sango already seated.

"Am I late?" he asked certain he was not.

"No Brother you are just on time, come sit with us so we may begin the ceremony of seating." Sesshomaru motioned to his right and Inuyasha moved to comply.

The hanyou settled on to his pillowed seat comfortably, he was acutely aware of how close his brothers person was to his own. The warmth radiating off of the older inu's skin exuded outward caressing Inuyasha as though Sesshomaru touched him with his hands.

"You smell of lilac." Sesshomaru commented suddenly turning to stare at his brother.

"It was the only way to get the flower petals that Lady Rin strung in my hair, out of it before dinner." He explained gently smiling at the girl at his brother's other side. "We had a quite amusing afternoon in the fields north of here." He placated his brother when his face looked troubled.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly a small smirk gracing his face before it was quickly replaced by mild interest. "You both will have to tell me about it after dinner." He smiled at his daughter for a moment and she returned it with a small demure smile of her own.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru, I am sure Lord Inuyasha and I could sit with you after dinner has ended." She consented looking to Inuyasha for his reply.

"That sounds nice." Inuyasha replied blushing suddenly under the scrutiny of his friends, knowing they knew his decision regarding his brother.

Sesshomaru nodded his consent and clapped his hands once allowing the courtiers in to the room.

Dinner was much the same as lunch; the formality was ridiculous in Inuyasha's opinion. He just wanted to eat and get on with life but these people used something as simple as a meal to further their political agenda.

Once more women threw themselves at Sesshomaru thrusting themselves at the Lord of the West; their kimonos "accidentally" falling open to show glimpses of their flesh and their hems opening slightly to show peaks of bare ankles. Inuyasha bristled at the lasciviousness of the women before him. He turned to Miroku whispering just loud enough to let the monk hear his words.

"What kind of woman is so blatant with her sexuality?" he asked glowering at the multiple offenders.

Miroku laughed and shook his head before replying. "They are courtesans my friend do not let them bother you."

"They're what?" Inuyasha asked wondering what the hell his friend was talking about.

"They are court whores; they make their money off of seducing men." He explained as Sesshomaru laughed at another Ladies joke.

"Then what the hell is Sesshomaru doing speaking with them?" He whispered glancing around as if someone would stand and renounce the Lord at any moment.

"He has to pretend he doesn't know what they are, it is etiquette." Miroku explained laughing at the incredulous look Inuyasha shot him. The hanyou glowered darkly and wished he could make the harlots spontaneously combust with his mind. "Don't look so glum, Sesshomaru does in reality know what they are and I'm sure he won't be leaving with any of them. Just try to enjoy yourself."

Finally Inuyasha relaxed and sighed in frustration. "I suppose that is my only choice." He conceded standing as the tables were cleared away to make room for the dancing. A large throne and dais was brought in to the room. The throne sat in the dead center of the dais followed by a smaller throne to its right for Rin and a slightly large throne to its left for Inuyasha finally embroidered Pillows were placed by their feet for the rest of their household.

"I must have missed that last night." Inuyasha muttered watching as the whores dispersed allowing Sesshomaru to mount the dais and take his throne followed by Rin and Sango.

"We should take our places." Miroku commented whispering close to Inuyasha's ear.

"Yeah okay." The hanyou consented leading Miroku and Shippo to the Dais and taking his seat next to his brother.

"May Sango and I have leave to dance Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked from Sesshomaru's left.

Sesshomaru inclined his head in assent and Inuyasha watched as Rin stood with Sango and both women bowed before heading to the floor.

Miroku excused himself then taking Shippo with him leaving the hanyou alone on the dais with his brother.

"So you enjoyed your time with Rin this afternoon?" Sesshomaru asked him turning to look at Inuyasha.

The hanyou stared at his older brother and smiled thinks back to his time playing in the flowers with the children. "She and Shippo seemed like they could use a playmate." He explained softly. "It was more fun than I've had in a very long time."

"This Sesshomaru is glad that you are content brother." His voice was calm but Inuyasha could see the trepidation lurking under his façade.

"I have an answer for you." Inuyasha whispered leaning in towards his older brother.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed briefly with an emotion that Inuyasha couldn't decipher. "You do not need to answer yet you have another day." He responded quickly.

"I don't need another day…" He stared at his brother trying to convey his answer through his eyes.

"Of course not, This Sesshomaru is sorry he asked it of you." His brother responded suddenly standing. "I believe I will attempt to find Rin."

Inuyasha placed his hand on his brothers arm and tugged the older man down to sit again.

"Sit down asshole my answer is yes." He snapped whispering against his brother's ear.

Sesshomaru's muscles tensed suddenly under the hanyous hand, his head whipped around to look in to Inuyasha's eyes. The younger man smiled at the uncertainty he saw there. _Looks like Sesshomaru is just as worried about this as I am_ he thought before whispering. "My answer is yes brother."

Beside him Sesshomaru relaxed and took Inuyasha's hand. "Meet me in the gardens so we can speak without all of these prying ears." He whispered. He stood and walked to Rin's side sweeping her in to a dance.

Inuyasha watched them glide across the floor for a moment, sure that his brother was telling her the news. He sighed and stood walking from the glittering room filled with dazzling royals. The gardens were filled with the scents of spring time mixed with the melting of candle wax from the hanging lanterns.

Inuyasha stood staring off at the reflecting pools. _I can't believe less than a week ago I was sitting by that damn well waiting for Kagome to come back. I never imagined anything could change my life as drastically as meeting Kagome had and yet here I am about to bind myself to my brother. I never thought I would come back to this place after mother died… I wonder what she would have to say about this whole mess. Probably something confusing and motherly, she always seemed to have some ancient saying or words of wisdom that made no sense. Feh how cliché can I be_ _reflecting by the reflecting pool, hah. _

A hand grasped his shoulder making the hanyou turn suddenly. The woman he supposed was his Obaasan stood before him glaring darkly.

"Can I help you Lady?" He asked keeping his voice steady even in the wake of his anger.

"You can leave now half breed. You are trying to sully our bloodline, don't think I don't see the way to look at my grandson, he is not yours to have." She spoke slowly with no inflection evident in her voice but her eyes smoldered with barely suppressed hatred.

"You speak as if this were any of your concern." He ground out turning away from her.

"My Son had a lapse in judgment after his wife, my daughter died. You are his mistake, stopping you from making my Grandson make the same mistake is most surely my problem. You are a stain not only on my family but on this earth herself. You should have been killed as an infant and your body burned." She hissed sinking her claws in to his shoulders.

Inuyasha cried out in pain as the poison entered his body. _How could I have been so stupid? I should never have let her out of my sight line._ He growled viciously before losing consciousness. 

**P.O.V. change**

Sesshomaru smiled as he danced with his beautiful daughter. Rin was beaming so excited with his news. She wanted Inuyasha to be part of their family very badly and this was to make him her father as well. He glanced at the kit Inuyasha had brought with them. _I suppose that child will be ours as well when this is all over._

As he twirled Rin in the traditional waltz he glimpsed the empty dais. _Ah I believe it's time to join my brother._ He lead Rin off of the floor, bowed to her, then handed her off to the monk and slayer waiting nearby.

He made his way to the large doors that lead from the dining hall in to the gardens. They were open allowing the breeze to waft through the space cooling it and bringing the scent of night blooming jasmine. One of his many female cousins stopped him before he got to the door, whishing he could just push her aside he stopped and spoke with her for several minutes about the economic state of the northern territories.

"So I think now would be the best time to move in, we can acquire the land at bargain price. We get the much needed field space and lord Sonta gets the money he needs to replenish his coffers it's a win-win cousin." She spoke quietly averting her eyes from his.

"Yes please send the suggestion by courier to the next council meeting so This Sesshomaru can take it under advisement my Lady. If you would excuse me I must find my brother." As he moved away from the cloyingly sweet woman he heard a distressed growl from the gardens accompanied by the sour stench of acid.

Dropping all decorum he brushed by the rest of his court sprinting for the gardens and his brother. As he reached the open door he caught sight of is Obaasan claws implanted in Inuyasha's slack body.

His demon roared, and for the first time since he was a child he let it do as it pleased.

End Chapter

A/N Mwahahahahahahha I have never really had a cliff hanger in my writing before but that seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter. :D Don't worry the next chapter is coming, this story is just really easy to write so far! Thank you all of the lovely reviews! **Important to AFF:** I am not sure if you all can get to my new profile because of the website update so my sn on Livejournal is **lovelyoleander** the review responses for chapters 1-5 is up now thanks! You can check there for any upcoming stories and I will have an open posting policy so you can request stories if you want to. **To Vyperbites:** thank you so much for all of your support, you will find a rather lengthy response to your first five reviews at my live journal. :D

Thanks

Remember Feed the Author

Caressedbythorns


	8. Chapter 8

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 8 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

Sesshomaru stood still in the middle of the gardens, staring at the strange redness that seemed to be everywhere. _Was I wearing imperial red this night? _He wondered touching the strangely heavy fabric of his kimono. _No this was… blue? Yes I remember I thought it would look nice with Rin's sakura blossom embroidered Kimono. Rin… where is she; I can't remember… dancing yes she must be dancing with her Governess. Inuyasha's friend… _The world came in to sharp focus suddenly as he thought his brother's name. _Where is Inuyasha? _He stared realizing now that he was drenched with blood. _Who… who's is this? Inuyasha? No, no we aren't fighting now. _A chilling scream made him swing around to face his ward. She was cradling a body. _Inuyasha? _Sesshomaru took a step forward lifting his hand as if to reach out and touch his brother.

"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha! Please wake up! Someone help him he's hurt!" Rin screamed to the mass of nobles. No one moved as far as Sesshomaru could tell.

_Obaasan. _The through suddenly remembering the scene he had walked in on. _Where is she, why does her body not little the grounds? He wondered searching for any sign of the elder inu. _

"Where is she?" HE asked finally speaking to the assembled mass.

"We have taken the Lady Akiko to the healer." A noble man, his cousin, told him stepping forward.

"And why would you presume to help that turncoat." He whispered.

"My lord she is your Obaasan, she is the mother of this dynasty." A disembodied voice cried in protest.

"She is a traitor; she has this night attacked my chosen mate and consort! Why does my brother not have a healer tending him?" He snapped kneeling in the bloody mud that was the garden floor beneath his wounded brother.

"You cannot be serious My Lord this half breed is unfit to live." A foolish noble spat. The crowd surrounding him parted not wanting to be in their lords way when his ire was raised.

Sesshomaru stared at the scowling man for a moment wondering how such an idiot could have been allowed in to his presence. Then with a movement fast than the eye could follow he used his whip to take the man's head from his shoulders.

"Bring me the healer. Let the traitor die for all This Sesshomaru cares." He bit out quietly watching as his bidding was done.

Beside him Rin and the demon slayer were prostrate across Inuyasha as if to protect him from further attacks. Both women wept openly. Sesshomaru noticed Rin was missing several layers of her Kimono and wanted to scold her before he realized they were tied in tunicates around his brothers arms keeping the poison from moving as quickly as it should have.

The monk knelt at the feet of his fallen comrade hands pressed together prayer beads twined through his fingers. His lips moved in silent fast paced prayer.

_He is much loved._ He thought brushing hair out of his brothers closed eyes. They rolled behind their lids. _At least he still lives, we are fortunate. _Sesshomaru's focus narrowed until all he could see was Inuyasha. _He is so pale, _his fingers ran gently across the gashes marring his flesh that lay beneath the strips of Kimono. _He has lost so much blood… brother; we have so much to speak about still. So many years yet so I can right the wrongs I have afflicted upon your person. Do not leave This Sesshomaru before I can truly know you. _His eyes filled, for the first time since his mother's death, with tears of sorrow. They did not fall, he could not let them fall in front of so many, yet they were there reminding him of his weakness. _Why do I care so much of you die? I did not cry even for Father and yet tears well at the mere thought of losing you. _His demon growled at his thought pushing at its cage in discontented frustration. _I had planned for this to be a marriage of convenience, cold it be that my demon wants you as its mate? _The shaken Lord grimaced as his hand reached the folds of the bloody kimono once more.

Suddenly his hand was pulled away by delicate fingers and he was looking in to the eyes of his daughter.

"The healer is here my Lord, please let him help Lord Inuyasha." She whispered pulling Sesshomaru to his feet.

His body followed her as she lead him through the group of gawking nobles, her feminine voice calling out commands like she had been born for this. She was calm now, her stride was sure and her hand did not shake in his own.

Sesshomaru felt a flash of pride; she had truly become his child. She would survive in this world of demons, no it was more than that, she would thrive. He wondered at her for a moment longer before a group of healers and their assistants rushed past them attending the body of his brother. They were rushing towards his own rooms and he looked to his daughter in confusion.

"I sent them to your rooms Father." She whispered using the endearment she only dared speak in private. A tug at his hand made him aware that he had stopped walking. "Come now we need to join them, I am sure Lord Inuyasha will want to see you when he wakes." She pulled him forward carefully leading him up the great stair case and through the labyrinth of winding corridors that lead to his chambers.

The doors were flung open when they arrived, by and anxious looking Slayer. Her Kimono was covered in blood, staining the once pastel pink to a ruby red. Tear tracks marred her powdered cheeks making her look like one of the painting from his father's books on the afterlife, on hell.

His room was humid, the windows had not been opened and the shared body heat along with the stench of blood made it almost unbearable to be within its confines.

"Open the windows." He commanded his daughter in a low hoarse voice that he did not recognize as his own. She hurried to heed him, he small feet leaving tracks of blood across his wood floors as she pulled each window open in turn.

He sat in a arm chair near to the door watching the mass of men and women moving about his brother in a frenzy. Small hands once again took his own in a firm grip as Rin returned to him. His daughter looked faint as she kneeled beside him laying her head on his hand in comfort.

"Father," She whispered again her voice soft and soothing. "What shall I do about The Lady Akiko?" Her eyes held fear of his answer and their sweet depth pulled him back from the brink of a break down.

"Have Jakken take her to the dungeons Daughter." He told her trying out the new term. "We will deal with her once Lord Inuyasha has healed." He finished squeezing her small hand in his slightly before allowing her the freedom to carry out his request.

The world seemed to move faster than it rationally could for the Lord. _I wish I knew he would live, that is all I need._ He thought breaking the great silence of his mind.

"Will he live?" His voice rang out loud and clear in the quiet room. An elderly raccoon demon stepped away from the mass of whispering healers and came to bow before him.

"My Lord, your brother sustained grave injuries. They would have killed a lesser demon, but yes he will live, although it will take many weeks before he is truly recovered." The man's quiet baritone voice washed over Sesshomaru's senses. _He will be okay, thank Kami. _He thought solemnly waving the healer from him. "The house of Tashio thanks you healer." Sesshomaru stood then and walked to his brother's side. The mass parted for him pulling back and allowing him as much privacy as they could.

His brother looked so small in his large bed swathed in furs and European coverlets. His color seemed to be coming back and his sleep was restful. Rin's hand laid lightly against his shoulder a moment later, behind her stood the Slayer and Monk, the small kit in his arms. "My Lord." Her voice was soft as always. "May we sit with Lord Inuyasha as well?" She asked waiting with baited breath for his answer.

He stared at this small wisp of a girl whom had been so strong in his time of need and did something he never thought he would. He opened his arm is welcome. "Come here Daughter." He whispered pulling her to him in the first hug they had ever shared.

Her human heart beat wildly as he held her and sobs broke her stoic facade. "I was so scared Father." She whispered clutching at his kimono in despair.

"As was I." He admitted to only her. She pulled him closer and buried her head in to his shoulder. Over her head he could see the Monk, Slayer and Kit still hovering waiting for some signal they could approach their friend.

He motioned with his head and his daughters Governess ran to the other side of the bed taking Inuyasha's limp hand in her own and sobbing quietly.

Inuyasha had survived, and he had found himself closer to his daughter in the process. _I would thank that bitch if I wasn't going to kill her._ Sesshomaru contemplated as he pulled Rin closer to him.

**P.O.V. Change**

The muddled haze of dreams that Inuyasha had been lost in for what seemed like years slowly released his conscious, allowing the hanyou to drift towards the waking world. His extremities felt heavy as though weights anchored him to the soft surface his body rested upon. _Where the hell am I?_ He wondered feeling the warmth of sunlight on his face.

_Am I outside? No…no why would there be a mattress outside. _He tried opening his eyes but found his lids heavy and unyielding. _How did I get here? _He fought through the haze of uncertainty, he couldn't remember where he had been when he fell asleep. _Was I hurt?_

The creak of a door followed by women's voices broke through his panic. Sango's voice was immediately distinguishable to the Hanyou.

"When do the healers think he will wake up My Lady?" Sango sounded close, Inuyasha tried to twitch a finger, nothing happened. The bed dipped by his feet and the other woman spoke.

"Anytime now Lady Sango, Healer Sakio is sure he will wake soon." It was Rin Inuyasha realized wishing he could tell them he was already awake.

"I must admit I am mostly worried about Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has the healers to look after him. But Sesshomaru is so worried and he won't talk about it." Sango sighed taking his hand in her own.

"My Father will talk when he is ready, I don't think he knows how to react to Lord Inuyasha's illness. Were they already bonded he could be here by Inuyasha's side but as it is the nobles are already whispering about revolt. After what happened to Lady Akiko… they are scared." Rin's voice was smaller than he ever remembered hearing it.

"She did almost kill Inuyasha, what did they expect?" Sango sounded flippant and unmoved by the nobles fear.

"They expected that her life would be worth more in my Father's eyes than Lord Inuyasha's." Rin responded softly. "They think half breeds are worth less than purebreds… Sango does that mean they think my life is completely worthless?" She finished almost sobbing the last word.

Sango stood and Inuyasha heard her feet patter around the bed. The other side of the bed dipped deeply.

"They have no idea about who is worth what. You are worth more to Sesshomaru than anything, you must know that. He would slaughter anyone who thinks ill of you My Lady." Sango whispered, they were rocking then, the movement lulling Inuyasha back in to his muddled dreams.

The next time Inuyasha woke it was dim in the room, he could hear music although it was faint._ It must be dinner._ He thought finally opening his eyes and looking around the deserted room. He didn't recognize it, the large room was filled with western furniture including an expansive armoire in the corner, carved with intricate scenes of the country side. The bed he was resting on was raised off of the floor by legs it seemed. _Sesshomaru is really odd._ He thought pulling himself to the edge of the bed to peer at the strange feet attached to the legs.

He sat feeling much better than the last time he had woken although his skin felt as though it was covered with grime. He sniffed himself delicately, pulling away as is body odor hit is nose. _I really need a bath. _He thought pushing himself to his feet and scenting the air searching for the nearest hot spring.

He followed the scent of clean water to a door at the side of the room. Opening it he followed a corridor much like the one in his own rooms that lead to a private bathing chamber. _I must have been in Sesshomaru's rooms then. _He realized looking around the deserted bathing chamber before lowering himself in to the warm water. _No one should be coming to check on me for a while, it smelled like the food was still being served. _He contemplated allowing his protesting muscles to relax in the soothing bath.

Twenty minutes later he was back in the room he had come to think of as Sesshomaru's feeling much more like himself after a good scrubbing. He walked to the bed still wearing his soiled Nagajuban. _I wonder where I can find some clean clothes._ He pondered this as he ran his hand across the bed he had been sleeping in earlier.

The door behind him creaked open suddenly making him jump and turn to see who it was. Sesshomaru stood before him staring in sock at the clean, damp, and most importantly awake hanyou.

"You have bathed…" His brother commented as though dazed.

"Uh yeah I kinda smelled. How long was I out?" He asked running his fingers over the silk Nagajuban he wore.

"Three days." Sesshomaru replied stepping farther in to the room and closing the door solidly behind him.

"Oh… so what happened to me? The last thing I remember we were talking on the dais, then I was here." He explained sitting on the bed behind him.

"You were attacked by the traitor Akiko." Sesshomaru growled as he spoke the name of his attacker.

"Uh… should I know who that is?" He asked curious as to whom would want to harm him.

"She is our Obaasan." He explained grimacing.

Inuyasha shrugged in indifference. "Oh yeah I remember her." He sighed wondering how ling he would be allowed to stay after this stunt.

"Why are you not more distressed over her behavior?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Inuyasha strangely.

"Eh it's not like this is the first time one of my family members has tried to kill me. By the way was poison involved, these scars look like the ones from when you pushed your hand through my abdomen." He commented poking at the cloth covered scarring.

"Yes she injected more poison than I have ever seen on Inu use in one attack." Sesshomaru sounded stiff.

"Makes sense I was out for way longer than last time." He glanced at his brothers uncomfortable stance. "Look I'm not mad okay, I wasn't mad at you and I sure as shit ain't mad at that old biddy. People hate me until they get to know me, it's kinda the story of my life." Inuyasha explained leaning back and letting his body rest. _God I'm too tired for all this emotional shit._ He thought stretching and yawning widely.

"Look this is your room right?" He asked aware that he was taking up his brothers bed. "So if you could help me I'll head back to my rooms and rest until I'm better and then I'll leave." He explained thinking he had upset his brother by being attacked on his property. "That way there won't be any more fighting because of me." He sat up and smiled widely at his brothers still form. "Thanks for the offer or whatever but I think I am causing you way too much trouble to be worth keeping around."

Sesshomaru stared at him with cold blank eyes for a moment making Inuyasha shift uncomfortably. "I mean if you just want me to leave now I could do that too." He mumbled feeling stupid at assuming Sesshomaru wanted him to stay a moment longer than necessary. He closed his eyes in distress wishing he had enough time to explain everything to his friends.

Suddenly the hanyou felt himself embraced by a warm strong body, is brothers face was smothered in his hair, Inuyasha felt him take in a deep breath of the hanyous scent.

"I do not wish for you to leave now or ever." Sesshomaru whispered exhaling.

End Chapter Eight!

So there you go longest chapter so far and Inuyasha woke up so yay!

Next chapter will focus on Sesshomaru from the P.O.V. change in the middle of this chapter. So that should be exciting! I hope you all don't hate me too much but I wanted to get something out as this chapter took so long!

You are all my most wonderful muses and I love your reviews! I will be responding to them in the next few days. Sorry for the delay I have been pretty sick with food poisoning! Bleh.

**Vyperbites: **To get to my Livejournal you need to go to Livejournal . com no spaces and type Lovelyoleander in to the search bar. That should bring you to a link to my page or you can type my url directly in to your browser **http:/ lovelyoleander . livejournal. Com** no spaces. That will take you directly there!

Thanks to all of my reviewers and a special shout out to **blackcat **who is my only reviewer on Mediaminer!

Remember to feed the author!

Caressedbythorns


	9. Chapter 9

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 9 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

By the time Sesshomaru had been able to leave his daughter sleeping with her governess in his bedroom it was nearly midnight. _I should not have let Rin distract me for so long._ He sighed pushing his locks from his eyes, he walked the corridors of his home as though there was nowhere in particular he wished to go. But his wandering had purpose; he had to make sure all of the nobles were abed and not planning anything sinister. Once he had swept the entirety of the grounds he made his way to the dungeon under the main palace. The wooden staircases and intricate paintings gave way to cold stone and the smell of musk as he made his way deeper in to the bowls of the palace. The cells were empty as it had been some time since they used this as any sort of correctional facility. And the smell of blood was faint even to his own noes. As he walked in the pitch back silence of the dungeon he heard a small barely audible whimper from farther down the corridor, as he neared he could also see the barest flicker of light.

He stopped before the last cell in the deepest depths of the dungeon. There lying in dirty rags was the traitor. Her hair had been washed and the numerous gashes dressed by the healer before Sesshomaru could stop it. But here in this hell whole she looked less a Lady and more the hell beast she was.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She bit out glaring at him with a hatred he had never seen directed towards him before.

"This Sesshomaru should ask you the same thing. By attacking my intended you have committed crimes against the realm." He growled low in his throat daring her to deny her guilt.

"He is a half-breed, a mongrel! Where has your pride gone my child? We are higher that they are, more powerful! He does not deserve to bond with one such as yourself, his blood will taint any child conceived in your union!" She raged pulling at the chins that held her immobile.

Sesshomaru took in her struggling pathetic form and laughed. The Demoness stilled and she stared shocked at her grandson. "This Sesshomaru believes he knows the best punishment for your actions Obaasan." He hissed the honorific with malice. "Your fate will be decided by my intended, and your powers will be bound leaving you human in all but blood." His whip lashed out catching her right eye and blinding her. He turned from her then as she screamed her outrage for all the world to hear. "No one cares that you are hurt Obaasan, just as you did not care that you hurt my intended. This Sesshomaru hopes he sends you to rot in a human village." He finished waking back the way he had come.

He returned then to his rooms, where he found Rin and her Governess asleep on pallets around his bed. The Monk stood on the balcony prayer beads still in hand whispering to Buddha. Beside Inuyasha his little kit was cuddled tear stained face slack in sleep. Sesshomaru padded silently across the room to join the monk in the cool night air.

"He will live monk." Sesshomaru whispered just loud enough for the strange human to hear him.

"I… I know this Lord Sesshomaru and yet I fear this will not be his last trial." The man explained casting his purple gaze up at the demon lord.

"Is it your intention to stay by his side?" Sesshomaru asked not knowing why.

"Yes, for the rest of my days, as long as Inuyasha will allow it I shall stand beside him in friendship and brotherhood. He is my family and I can assure you that Sango feels the same. Inuyasha has done more for me in the short time I have known him than any other person I have ever known." The Monk explained leaning on the railing and looking out at the sprawling palace surrounded by rolling hills.

"He is fortunate to have such loyal friends." Sesshomaru finally responded watching the stars twinkle above them. Suddenly flashes of light started to shoot across the sky. He took in a sharp breath of delight. "Shooting stars." He marveled watching as the flashes became more tightly grouped together.

The human beside him smiled widely reaching his hand up as if to touch the stars. "Oh Great Buddha this is a sign of good things to come." He exclaimed softly.

They stood there for some time the two of them, staring at the falling stars as the world around them slept. At some point the Monk retired to the inner chamber to hold a vigil over the hanyou leaving Sesshomaru alone staring at the omens of good things to come.

The subsequent two days that found the hanyou in a deep restorative sleep were hellish for the monarch. His court was in an uproar over the imprisonment of the traitor Akiko and many of his lords threatened to take the throne from him by force. He spent the first five hours of that first day fighting idiots who did not know their place.

After most of his cousins had been suitably injured in their attempts at coos the council was assembled to try and talk him out of binding the traitor's powers. This assembly lasted for seven hours in which time Sesshomaru was stubborn in his defense of his declared punishment. After hours of pleading and threatening the council finally gave in to his demands and sent the castles Hoshi down to bind her with blood sutras.

The demon lord did not sleep for those two terrifying nights as Inuyasha thrashed in his dreams calling out for his mother. He attended dinner as was expected presiding over a vastly empty table as there were very few of his nobles in his good graces. He signed his name to dozens of decrees, inspected the new troupes, and made one good will mission to the city just outside of the palaces walls. The entire time he went through the motions of court life his heart ached to be near his intended. He knew the realm wouldn't stop needing to be run just because it was inconvenient for him and yet he wished it would, he yearned for his father's steady hand to lead him in the right direction. It was at times like these he wished he had the luxury of most nobility of his age, the luxury of prince hood. He was not yet six hundred years old, his parents should be there to take the reins of state while he searched for a mate, traveled the world and sparred with his fellow princes.

It was not often that he envied the Northern wolf princes, they were wolves after all; but he wished he could have the freedom of Kikatsu, Keguie or Koga as princes they lead small tribes that were mobile. If anything went wrong they could return to the mountain fortress and allow their father to take care of the problem.

A Lord was given no such protection, Sesshomaru was suddenly aware of just how alone he truly was. _Inuyasha is my only blood family I can trust, my cousins defy me, Obaasan is a traitor and my Aunt Sanika is married to the Southern Lord and thus beholden to him. I must have an heir soon; this uncertainty with in the succession is driving a wedge between my family. But first they must accept Inuyasha as my mate and the barer of my future heir. _

He sighed softly he was waiting in his office for Jakken, dinner had just ended and the Kappa was supposed to be bringing him a message that had just arrived from the North.

Deciding he had left his intended alone long enough Sesshomaru told the sentries to send Jakken to his rooms when he arrived and took off at a steady pace for his room.

His brothers scent washed over him as he came to a halt just before the door to his chambers. HE sniffed again wondering why the scent seemed so strange. _It is mixed with my soap._ He thought incredulously, pushing the door open slowly he stepped in to the room. His breath caught in his throat at the sight that met his eyes. Inuyasha stood hair damp and falling down his back wearing nothing but his nagajuban.

"You have bathed…" He commented finally wondering why he was stating something at they both surely knew. His brother stared at him as though he had no idea how to respond to that. His honey colored eyes flashing momentarily with a wary light.

"Uh yeah I kinda smelled. How long was I out?" The hanyou asked sounding small and unassuming. Seshomaru wanted to take his brother in his arms but was unsure whether that would be welcomed after the actions taken against his intended while he was supposed to be protecting him.

"Three days." He managed to answer wondering how he could have left this wonderful being alone for such a time.

"Oh… so what happened to me? The last thing I remember we were talking on the dais, then I was here." Sesshomaru blinked in confusion, Inuyasha did not remember the attack?

"You were attacked by the traitor Akiko." He explained trying unsuccessfully to restrain the growl when he thought of his traitorous Obaasan.

"Uh… should I know who that is?" His brother asked obviously confused, Sesshomaru sighed; he had forgotten how little Inuyasha knew about their family.

"She is our Obaasan." Sesshomaru felt himself grimace cursing himself for the show of emotion. _How is it that I can never control myself around this man?_ He wondered watching the emotions flit across his brothers face.

The hanyou shrugged, a remarkably human gesture and looked at the ground. "Oh yeah I remember her."

The Lord of the West stilled watching his brother for some sign of distress. He was strangely calm about this attack on his being. "Why are you not more distressed over her behavior?"

"Eh it's not like this is the first time one of my family members has tried to kill me. By the way was poison involved, these scars look like the ones from when you pushed your hand through my abdomen." Sesshomaru felt the bile rise in his throat at his brother's admission. Things had changed so much over the past few years as they came together to fight Naraku and Inuyasha returned home, he had all but forgotten their past. He wished he could undo the hurt he had obviously caused his brother.

"Yes she injected more poison than I have ever seen one Inu use in one attack." He responded haltingly trying to reign in his emotions.

"Makes sense I was out for way longer than last time. Look I'm not mad okay, I wasn't mad at you and I sure as shit ain't mad at that old biddy. People hate me until they get to know me, it's kinda the story of my life." His brothers voice was heartbreakingly matter of a fact. _How can one creature be so forgiving after living such a difficult life? I have truly found a perfect person to rule beside me. _

"Look this is your room right?" His brother's word broke him from his internal reverie. "So if you could help me I'll head back to my rooms and rest until I'm better and then I'll leave. That way there won't be any more fighting because of me." Sesshomaru stilled at those words his demon rising inside him. _**You will not let our intended leave!**_ It roared pulling at the chains encasing it. _Hush he shall be going nowhere._ He growled back talking a step forward. "Thanks for the offer or whatever but I think I am causing you way too much trouble to be worth keeping around." Again the beast within in him roared. _**I will kill the ones that have caused him pain!**_ Its tirade was cut short by Inuyasha's next words "I mean if you just want me to leave now I could do that too." The heartbreak in those words made Sesshomaru come undone, he watched as his little brother squeezed his eyes shut blocking out the world. His demon roared and he heeded it. He was across the room in seconds pulling his brother in to his arms and shushing the hanyou the way his mother had done. He buried his face in to his intended's hair breathing in the calming scent of his soap mixed with Inuyasha's natural scent.

"I do not wish for you to leave now or ever." He whispered softly, breathing out and pushing Inuyasha so he could look in to the hanyous eyes. "I have asked you to join me in matrimony and you have agreed, we will not be parted my Inuyasha." Once the words had left his mouth he pulled the smaller man back in to his arms and sat gently on the bed holding the softly sobbing hanyou to his chest.

Their quiet reprieve was broken moments later by a knock at the chamber door. Inuyasha shifted in Sesshomaru's arms and the older man sighed he had wanted to stay there a while longer.

"Come." He called out allowing his younger brother to rise and walk to the balcony.

Jakken stepped through the door bowing low as he came to a stop a few feet from his master.

Sesshomaru stared at him impatiently before barking, "Yes what would you like?"

The small green demon flinched hunching but speaking finally. "This summons has come for you My Lord." He explained holding out the scroll.

Sesshomaru took it sliding the parchment open and reading what it contained. He wished he had not, the North sent word that his daughters fiancé the prince Kikatsu had been gravely injured in battle with strange demons from the East. He had succumbed to his injuries in the early morning, three days prior. The Lord Keietsu wished to bond one of his two other son's to the human princess.

Sesshomaru knew he would consent to this, bonding Rin to one of the demon princes would make her immortal as she would live as long as he did, never ageing. It was a perk of bonding that the Lady Izayoi never got to appreciate as his Father died soon after their bonding took place. He sighed in frustration, he had hoped that as the second son Kikatsu would be protected from such a fate, but the wolf demons were far too brutal for that to be the case it seemed.

"This Sesshomaru shall ask for the hand of his youngest son, on the condition that he is delivered here directly as well as the promise that he live out the remainder of his life here under my protection unless there is no other heir to reign in the North." He finally told Jakken, rolling the scroll back and handing it to his retainer. "Go create a scroll that says as much and bring it back this night for This Sesshomaru to sign, send for a runner in the meantime, we must get the new contract signed as soon as possible." With those words he waved Jakken away and turned to find his brother.

**P.O.V. Change**

Inuyasha stood staring at the shining moon, his life had been so connected to the celestial body for so long it was strange to him when he did not see it for several nights. He felt his brothers presence behind him as the elder inu stepped on to the balcony and pulled the doors shut.

"Why do you stare at the moon Intended?" The deep baritone broke through Inuyasha's reverie.

"I suppose because she has always been with me, every night I can count on her safe presence." Inuyasha explained turning to look in to his brother's face.

"What of the new moon?" The question caught the hanyou off guard making him wince and turn around again.

"That's not a time I like to think about." He sighed leaning on the stone banister. "I probably shouldn't tell you this… but what the hell this day has been weird enough already. The night of the new moon, every new moon I become human." He explained watching as a small red dot came in to focus near the moon.

His brother moved behind him shifting audibly. "That red body in the sky is Mars brother; it is from her that all demons receive their powers. Do not look to the moon for your strength brother for she will forsake you, look to Mars and you will be ever powerful." Sesshomaru whispered wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's slight waist. The hanyou blushed looking over at the gardens he used to play in as a child.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked annoyed by his brother's cryptic remarks.

"It means that as long as Mars does not fall from the heavens I shall protect you my Intended. In this way the light of Mars will out shine the light of the moon and your human nights will cause you no fear. I am here now." Sesshomaru whispered this straight in to Inuyasha's delicate ears. He twitched them slightly moving the soft furry appendages along his brother's moist lips.

The hanyou shuttered wondering why he wasn't more repulsed by this situation.

"Oh well okay then…" Inuyasha muttered allowing himself to lean back in to Sesshomaru. Together they watched the moon dance across the sky with the tiny light of Mars.

End Chapter Nine.

A/N Gah thank you for all the great reviews! I love all sooo much! I hope you all like the idea of Rin's marriage being Important, I feel like a lot of authors over look her role in Sesshomaru's life. I also want to apologize to those of you who don't like how Sesshomaru dealt with Akiko. The idea behind the punishment is that no matter what he did to her putting her fate in the hands of a halfbreed would be worse. I will be responding to reviews in the next few day's **Mediaminer** reviews will also be answered on my LiveJournal from now on, a link to which is in chapter eight.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Remember to feed the Author!

Caressedbythorns


	10. Chapter 10

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 10 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

Inuyasha woke to the light of the sun streaming through his windows. _I'm back in my room._ He noticed sitting up and stretching his underused muscles. He was sore, his claves and thighs ached as he stood and padded over to his armoire, pulling a silk kimono and hakama along with a new set of under garments from its depths. The hanyou was headed towards his bathing chamber when a slight knock on his sitting rooms outer door caught his ears.

He padded back across the fur lined floor, opened the door to his sitting room and finally opened the sliding doors to the outer hallway.

Sango, Rin and Shippo were waiting outside of his door their faces filled with nervous energy.

"Inuyasha! You're okay!" Shippo exclaimed throwing himself in to the arms of the large half demon.

"Yeah brat of course I am, you think a little poison is going to stop me?" He replied holding the kit close and motioning the women in to his rooms.

Sango smiled and ushered Rin in to the room, sitting on one of the heavily embroidered cushions in the seating area " Shippo, wait with Sango while I go put on some clothes." Inuyasha sat the kit on the slayers lap.

Walking back in to his bedchamber he walked to his armoire again, pulling his fire rat kimono and hakama's from its depths, slipping them on and turning to meet with his friends. _At least I don't have to worry about wearing this before bathing._ He thought running his hands over the delicate silk lying on his bed before turning and entering the sitting room once more.

Sango sat watching the two children converse happily. Inuyasha watched Rin giggle as Shippo did a trick with his spinning top. _She acts so grown up sometimes; it's hard to remember she's only eleven. _Her beautiful silk kimono pooled around her in waves of sapphire silk and embroidered red petals, dark brown locks falling in curls around her face, the rest of it pulled in to a bun at the top of her head, held in place by golden bejeweled flowers. _She is going to be my daughter. _He contemplated smiling as she gasped in excitement when Shippo turned his top in to a beautiful red rose for her.

_And he is my son,_ he looked at Shippo as the kit laughed at Rin's surprise. _I suppose I never considered what he was to me, but he is my kit… weird. _The hanyou scoffed silently at his own profundity before kneeling next to Sango watching as the children started playing with another of Shippo's tricks.

"They are becoming fast friends Inuyasha." Sango remarked smiling at the children's antics.

"Well good, they are going to be siblings. They might as well get along." He replied shifting to look at his friend. "How's the Hoshi doing? You two ready to tie the knot yet?" He asked reclining on his out stretched arms.

"Inuyasha, do you really think we have been talking about anything but you for the last three days?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder. "We were all so worried my friend." Her deep brown eyes stared earnestly at him. "There was a time when we were not sure you would wake." Her voice caught and she brought her billowing sleeve to cover watering eyes.

"Sango…" Inuyasha sat up then putting a clawed hand on to her delicate shoulder. "You should know some old bat couldn't do me in. If I can survive Sesshomaru's hatred for a few centuries I can deal with one attack from a baabaa." He scoffed but his eyes met her own trying to comfort his friend.

She smiled a watery smile at him wiping her eyes with a small handkerchief. "Yes we should have known you would be fine, you are the undefeatable Inuyasha after all." She remarked giggling as he preened.

"I am aren't I." He smiled widely.

"My Lord, will you come outside with us and play in the gardens?" Rin asked suddenly from across the room. She and Shippo were standing eyes wide staring at the two adults.

"Well…." He looked to Sango not knowing the young girls schedule.

"Inuyasha can play with you after lunch My Lady, you know you have history, music and calligraphy lessons this morning." She chastised giving the girl a knowing look. "Shippo you have training in the dojo and then calligraphy lessons with Rin." She finished looking at the sheepish kit. "Oh my! Is that really the time?" She exclaimed standing, as she noticed Inuyasha's water clock sitting on the low table. "Come on now you two, Inuyasha, we will speak more after lunch?" She turned to the hanyou as she pushed the children from the room.

"Sure, I'll see you guys later." He responded watching as Sango ushered the children from his chambers.

"Feh now I think I need a bath." He commented to himself walking back in to his bedroom, grabbing his clothing and heading to the bathing chamber.

An hour later found Inuyasha, bathed, dressed and walking towards Sesshomaru's private study. The Lord had sent word via Jakken that he needed to see Inuyasha as soon as possible. The younger brother was given no other information and thus felt quite wary as the sentries pulled open the doors to his brothers study. Jakken stepped out calling the sentries to the front hall as he had the day Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha to bond with him.

His brother sat at the large, strange desk signing his name to various parchments with long strokes of a black tipped brush.

"You wanted to see me?" Inuyasha asked sitting in one of the chairs before the large desk. He felt markedly out of place.

"Yes… Rin's fiancé has been killed by a group of ruffians from the East. As such it is our duty to secure for her a suitable replacement." He handed a scroll to Inuyasha without a word. The hanyou took it studying the ruff calligraphy. "It seems the Lord of the North wishes to engage his youngest son, Koga to my daughter." Inuyasha looked up at his brother in doubt when he said the wolf prince's name.

"That wolf is in the habit of not going through with his engagements." He commented remembering the Princess Ayame.

"Yes so I have heard." His brother replied his long graceful hand rising in distress. "But it seems I have no choice, we must have this treaty with the North and as any pups we may have will have to wait decades for their maturation Rin's marriage to this youngest son is the obvious solution."

"The wolf is a brute, how can we be sure he will treat her well?" Inuyasha asked worried about his adoptive daughter._ How can we possibly trust Koga with such a precious child?_

"We will keep them here with us, under our care we can make sure the prince treats Rin as she deserves. I know you have had run ins with this ookami before but you must remember that his is young, younger even than you brother." Sesshomaru sighed. "He has just three years past come in to his own maturity." Inuyasha watched his brother lean on one of his hands.

_Wait… he has two hands! _"Uh when did you get another arm?" He asked leaning forward and poking at his brother's new appendage.

"I awoke with it this morning… my healers are baffled but they believe it has something to do with the strange energy that had been blocking all previous healing attempts. It has dissipated now; in its wake I have regenerated this limb." He looked annoyed at having to explain his new appendage.

"Don't look so irritated Kami it was just a question, am I not supposed to notice a new limb?" He groused glaring at his brother. The demon Lord growled in irritation before closing his eyes. Inuyasha watched his brother warily wondering if he was going to be attacked over a question.

"You are right of course my Intended, it was not my intention to upset you." Inuyasha stared at his brother for a moment after the unexpected apology.

"You can be really weird… I guess Koga wouldn't be the worst person Rin could marry, he's a pretty okay guy sometimes." Inuyasha decided guiding them back to the original topic.

"Well then I shall send for him directly." Sesshomaru shuffled his parchments signing his name to one, rolling it and placing it in an ornately carved wooden canister. "There are several other matters that need you attention, if you can spend the morning with me?" Sesshomaru commented pulling a large rope to the right of his desk.

"Uh yeah okay I can stick around until lunch, I promised the kid's I'd come play with them after though." He consented getting comfortable in his chair.

The doors behind them opened allowing Jakken in to the room. "You called for me my lord?" He asked bowing low.

"Yes Jakken take this scroll to our fastest runner I want the Himes fiancé here by the end of the week." With those words the kappa bowed himself from the room.

"I wish to speak with you on a matter of some importance Intended." Inuyasha started at once again being addressed thusly but concluded that it must be traditional.

"Okay…" Inuyasha stated wondering what the matter of importance could be.

"Our wedding must be held before mating season starts with the rise of the new moon in two weeks time. I wish for you to see to the arrangement, you will of course have the treasury and any assistance at your disposal." Inuyasha stared dumbstruck at his brother. _What the hell do I know about weddings I've never even been to one._

"I have no idea what a wedding even entails brother, I'm not sure where to start." Inuyasha explained feeling helpless.

"I will assign a wise woman from our tribe, it would normally be the Mother of the intended or an Obaasan, but seeing as neither or those are options we shall call upon our fraternal Aunt Sanika, she is the elder sister of our father and the first child of our grandfather and his first wife. She is the wife of the Southern Lord but surely he can be without her for a short time. I have sent Ah Un with one of our messengers to her this very day she should arrive in the next three days to help you prepare. In the meantime I am sure the Slayer can help you with the basics." Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru glanced towards the southern sky. "They should be arriving in her kingdom any moment now." The idea of planning a wedding still seemed foreign but Inuyasha was happy his brother had anticipated he would not know what was expected of him.

"Well then I supposed I can plan it... you said there was more than one subject you wished to speak to me about?" He asked remembering that his brother had stated several matters needed his attention.

"Yes, this matter is… important, more so even than the first two. We need to decide what punishment befits the traitor Akiko. Truly this decision is yours Intended as it was your life she attempted to take from this earth." Sesshomaru pulled a long piece of parchment from the desk handing it to the stunned hanyou. "I have taken the liberty of writing up some punishments I feel fit the crime."

Inuyasha looked down at the rather long document, the first lines read:

**Flaying alive**

**Buried alive **

**Public shaming and stoning**

Inuyasha stared at the list all of the options seemed to have to do with some terrible hurt inflicted upon the woman. Finally scribbled at the bottom of the page were these words.

**Exiled from court and sent to live as a human in the southern territories. **

Inuyasha thought for a moment before pointing to the bottom one. "That is the only one of your 'suggestions' I will take under advisement. I don't think her actions should merit her death; she is the mother of our father." Inuyasha decided finally placing the parchment back on the desk and sliding it towards his brother. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed in annoyance before his usual mask of indifference settled back over his fine features.

"Of course Intended as you wish." He replied shuffling his papers again. "Lunch will be ready soon," Sesshomaru commented standing. "If you would be so kind as to allow me to escort you to the dining hall you would make this Lord quite content." Sesshomaru stated his mask of polite decorum up once more.

Inuyasha sighed and stood taking nodding in consent. "I didn't mean to upset you Sesshomaru, but you can't just hide behind this mask every time I say something you don't like." Inuyasha said staring at his brother.

They stood there for several minutes as Inuyasha waited for a response from the stoic Lord.

"Forgive me… I believe the stress of the past days has made my temper shorter than normal; I will endeavor to show you only my true self while we are in private Intended. You must understand old habits do not die easily." The older man stepped forward taking Inuyasha in his arms. The hanyou accepted the hug trying to get used to the very physical nature of his new relationship with his brother.

"Sesshomaru since we are truly alone here… I just wanted to know about our wedding night, are we expected to… consummate it directly?" Inuyasha waited with baited breath for his brothers answer. The body holding his own stiffened for a moment before his elder brother replied.

"Is that not something you are ready for?" His voice was soft, coaxing. Inuyasha lifted his head to look in to his brothers amber eyes.

"I… well I've never been with a man, hell I've never been with a woman. I don't think I'm adverse to the idea but… I always hate not knowing what's expected that's all." He finished toeing the ground uncomfortably.

"We will have to consummate the marriage for the bonding to be complete Intended but I will endeavor to make it as easy on both of us as I can." Inuyasha smiled at his brother enjoying the elder man's candor.

"That's all I can ask I guess." He replied taking Sesshomaru's arm. "Well let's go get some lunch I'm sure the rest of the court is starving by now." He commented pulling his betrothed from the room and towards the waiting meal.

Rin, Sango, Shippo and Miroku met the brothers outside of the dining hall. Both Shippo and Rin were wearing new clothing, their hair still damp from a bath.

"What happened to the kids?" Inuyasha asked coming to walk beside Sango as they entered the Hall.

"Shippo and Rin decided to see if his foxfire could light ink on fire… it can by the way." She told him mirth tingeing her disapproving tone.

Inuyasha laughed quietly shaking his head. "I feel sorry for you." He whispered watching the children walking ahead of them, heads bowed in conversation.

"I feel bad for the prince that marries Rin, Shippo is going to terrorize the poor man." She remarked smiling.

"Oh I need to talk to you about that when the meal is over." He commented leaving her side to take his seat next to his intended.

The nobles shuffled in moments later as was usual and the tiring ritual was performed with the same rigidity as always. Several of the council members were granted seats at their table including the tiger from the first meal Inuyasha had ever attended in the court.

By the time the noon meal had ended Inuyasha was ready to be outside, he had never liked being indoors for any length of time. After three days of healing sleep and now a morning spent in council with his brother he was happy to lead the children, Sango and Miroku to the field of flowers the youngest part of their group had become so fond of.

Rin immediately ran in to the flowers gathering multitudes to craft cornets out of, Shippo followed behind dutifully, carrying the basket that would hold their collection.

Sango laid a soft cotton blanket on the ground for the adults to sit on and watch the children. Inuyasha watched the group happily Miroku stood beside him as their makeshift family readied for a relaxing afternoon under the sun.

"You had something you wanted to speak about earlier Inuyasha?" Sango asked after she had settled on to the large blanket arranging her kimono so the purple silk did not touch the ground proper.

"Yeah so Sesshomaru had Rin betrothed to the second son of the northern wolf tribe but I guess he died in some strange attack out of the East. So the Northern Lord is sending his youngest son to take his place." Inuyasha explained keeping his voice low so as not to inform Rin of the change until it was finalized.

"That seems reasonable." Sango nodded picking up a sewing round and passing her needle through it, embroidering a large red rose on to the fabric.

"Yeah but we know her fiancé, we are betrothing her to Koga!" He explained leaning closer.

Sango dropped her embroidery in surprise. "You must be joking." She exclaimed glancing to make sure the children hadn't heard. "He is so much older than she is."

Inuyasha stared at her, "Well yeah but he's younger than the last guy so that's got to count for something. Anyway he is supposed to be here in a week, get this he is going to live here indefinitely. Since he's not his father's heir he is going to live in the West so Sesshomaru and I can keep an eye on him." Inuyasha chuckled brightly at the thought of being above the cocky ookami.

"I do not see this being a peaceful union my friend." Miroku commented sitting next to the hanyou. Inuyasha looked at his friend in doubt.

"You think he is going to be mean to Rin? Because he would have to die if that's the case." Inuyasha growled his eyes flashing red briefly.

"It's not that Inuyasha, I think it is your own animosity with Koga that will make Rin's marriage to him stressful." Miroku explained patting Inuyasha on the back.

"I believe you vastly under estimate Rin's ability to manipulate the men in her life Hoshi." Sango told him giggling and fanning herself with the large painted fan she had around her wrist. "I do not think Rin is in any danger of being mistreated, the threat of Sesshomaru's wrath hanging over Koga's head should be enough to ensure that." She finished flipping her fan closed and taking up her embroidery again.

"Yeah well we'll see." Inuyasha groused laying back and closing his eyes. He soon fell in to a deep sleep in the warmth of the spring afternoon.

End chapter Ten

A/N: Next chapter will bring Koga, his older brother, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Aunt and the preparations for the inus vows! I think Miroku and Sango will get married in there sometime too! I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. As for those of you who want some hit inu brother action, well you are going to have to wait. This is the feudal era they are so getting married before anything remotely sexy happens. I am so excited to hear from you guys! All of your reviews make me soooo happy! Just wanted you to know.

Remember to feed the Author!

Caressedbythorns

"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 11 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality He hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

The sound of ringing bells woke Inuyasha the next morning. _What the Hell? Are we under attack?_ The hanyou wondered jumping from bed and hurriedly donning his fire rat clothing.

He jumped from the balcony of his room rushing across the gardens filled with curious courtiers. He bounded over the gate to the palace proper landing in the outer courtyard. Sesshomaru stood before him in royal regalia, he turned to stare at the hanyou Inuyasha caught the flash of surprise in his eyes before they were cold and hard.

"You wish to welcome our Aunt Intended?" Sesshomaru's voice was stoic as Inuyasha had ever heard it.

"Is that what the commotion is about?" He looked around at the nobles assembled. "Uh was I supposed to know about this?" He rubbed the back of his head in discomfort.

"Jakken was sent to inform you, he has obviously failed in this task." Sesshomaru bit out.

"Is this the Intended I have been called upon to attend?" A ringing voice broke the brothers conversation. "He looks to be a child Nephew." Inuyasha looked up, floating above them on a cloud of energy was a demoness, she looked remarkably similar to their father, with one marked difference she had jagged green stripes along her cheeks that matched the emerald of her eyes.

"I believe introductions are in order." The woman continued landing lightly before the brothers her layers of navy Kimono settling like pools of silk around her. "I am Lady Sanika of the Southern Lands Daughter of Lord Hikamaru Lord of the West, Sister of Inu Tashio Lord of the West and Aunt of Lord Sesshomaru current Ruler of the Western Lands. " She stood staring at the hanyou her eyes cold as ice boring in to his own expressive gaze.

"And you are the product of the largest mistake my beloved brother ever made. Tell me Nephew can it be true that you wish to bond with him?"

"I need not explain myself to you Aunt. You know his strength, He is born of your brother, my father. That is enough to make him worthy of such as I." His brothers words startled Inuyasha from his silence.

"Hey wait a second are you calling my birth a mistake? Cause that kinda pisses me off." He told her stepping forward.

"I call my brothers stupid desire to protect your mother a mistake, without his infatuation he would still live." She walked closer to Inuyasha making the hanyou take a step backward. "You so resemble him though don't you… I suppose I can understand this union Nephews, I shall help you if only for the memory of my beloved brother." The woman stepped forward reaching her hand out to grasp Inuyasha's shoulder. He tensed but one curt look from his brother kept him in place.

"Let me take a look at you Nephew." She sighed the sound barely audible even with his hanyou hearing. "You do not dress in such a way at all times do you?" She wondered aloud making Inuyasha growl in annoyance.

"Not lately Lady, I was just uninformed and thought the bells meant we were being attacked. You kinda showed up early don't you think?" He groused turning his head to glare at his brother.

"I supposed I must apologize for pulling you from your bed then Nephew." She inclined her head pulling his chin so he looked at her once more. "You do look like Tashio…" She stopped speaking suddenly and her face went grave. "What are these?" She hissed pulling the rosary around his neck fiercely.

Inuyasha stumbled knocking in to the demoness. "What the hell, they are beads of subjugation Lady let go!" He cried trying to free himself from her grasp.

"These must be removed Sesshomaru. He is already bound to another. While these beads remain this wedding cannot progress!" She announced pulling on the beads again.

"I would ask that you unhand my intended immediately Aunt. Do not test my patients" Sesshomaru's voice was steely.

The hands immediately left Inuyasha allowing the hanyou to stand straight.

"Intended retire to your rooms and dress for the day I shall acclimate our Aunt to the palace." Sesshomaru stepped between Inuyasha and the strange demoness easily blocking her slight frame from the hanyous sight.

"Feh whatever I'll see you at lunch." The hanyou leapt towards the palace proper landing lightly on the shingled roof and taking off for his chambers. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. _That bastard treats me like some damn woman!_ Hus feet propelled him from the ground below his open window in to his bed chamber where He landed lightly on the fur covered floor.

Immediately He pulled off his kimono and tossed it across the room in a rage. _What the hell does he think he's doing having that woman help me, she hates me! She made that much pretty obvious! _He grabbed some clothing from his armoire and stalked to his bathing chamber.

_Is this what I can look forward to? People disparaging me and my parents every time I meet them? I mean this kinda my home now and here she is telling me I am my fathers biggest mistake! And Sesshomaru, where does He get off acting like I can't defend myself? It's not like I haven't been doing it for my entire life! _He sank in to the warm water grabbing his soap and rubbing it vigorously in his hair.

Tears came to the hanyous eyes and he dunked himself under the water allowing them to mix with the warm spring water.

_Feh maybe He's right, look at me crying like a pup. This is ridiculous; I knew what this wedding was when I accepted. I need to calm the fuck down. This is political I know that, shit why is this bothering me so damn much? _Inuyasha growled, pushing himself up to break the water. Drying Cloths were waiting as usual and the hanyou dried quickly hurriedly pulling on his clothing and calling the small servant, who he had found was named Lee, to tie his obi. he rushed back to his bed chamber where Akashi one of the only women in his household was waiting comb in hand to make sure he looked the part of Sesshomaru's intended.

Finally Inuyasha emerged from his chambers and made his way to lunch. _Feh I look like a woman._ he thought pulling on his soft locks, the kimono and hakama He wore were imperial red with golden embroidery and fit him perfectly. A pair of silk slippers encased his feet with the same dragon design as the rest of his clothing.

He noticed idly that the courtiers strolling through the gardens whispered about his new appearance behind their hands. Men and Women commented in his beauty now that He looked like a royal.

Sango and the children met him just as he stepped in to the main palace, Rin and Shippo wore the same imperial red as he did while Sango wore a light yellow kimono with red embroidery signifying her place in the imperial household.

"You guys have a fun morning?" The hanyou asked ruffling Shippo's hair.

"Oh yes my Lord! Lady Sango taught us to use katana this morning!" Rin exclaimed her face brightening.

"I taught you one stance My Lady, do not go challenging any one to a fight anytime soon." Sango remarked smiling at her enthusiastic charge.

"You allow the children to be looked after by human?"Sanika's voice rang from across the room where she and Sesshomaru stood waiting for the rest of the family.

"Since my daughter is also human I do not see the problem." Sesshomaru replied his eyes glinting in annoyance.

Rin looked offended but bowed to the older woman as they approached.

"It is good to meet you most Honorable Lady." Rin intoned her child like voice demure.

Inuyasha watched as his kit bowed as well greeting the demoness in the same manner.

Sango stood to the side head bowed silently staring at the floor.

Inuyasha glared at his brother glancing to his friend meaningfully.

"Please Lady Sango you are as much a part of this family as anyone, Aunt this is the Lady Sango a great warrior and friend of my Intended. She has taken up the role of the children's Governess." Sesshomaru placed a hand on Sango's shoulder leading her to stand next to Inuyasha.

The hanyou smiled at his brothers and glanced around looking for Miroku. "Where is the Hoshi?"

"I am here my friend, excuse my tardiness I was at the temple in prayer this morning." Miroku explained taking Sango's arm.

"Another human retainer my Nephew?"Sanika's voice was questioning.

"This is another of Inuyasha's companions, together they defeated the demon Naraku. They are a part of the royal household." Sesshomaru replied motioning to the sentries to open the doors to the royal party.

They sat at the royal table Their Imperial Aunt taking the seat directly to Sesshomaru's left. Rin glared at the demoness before taking her new seat to their Aunts left.

Inuyasha glanced at his brothers his face was stoic but his eyes burned with annoyance. "That is my daughters place Aunt. You may take the seat to the left of where she is currently sitting." Sesshomaru ground out staring at the demoness.

"Oh yes of course Nephew how silly of me to forget the human girl was your Heir." She replied stressing the word human. She stood allowing Rin to take her seat before kneeling once more.

The doors creaked open suddenly without Sesshomaru's allowance, Jakken slipped in closing the large door behind him. "My Lord Sesshomaru please forgive the interruption but the runner from the North has arrived and I thought you would want to see their answer as soon as possible." The kappa finished bowing low and touching his forehead to the stone floor.

"Of course Jakken come forward and kneel at my table while I look it over." He motioned reaching his hand out for the parchment.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows watching at his brother opened the missive and looked it over. Inuyasha was surprised when his brothers handed the parchment over to him.

**Sesshomaru Lord of the West**

**My son Prince Koga of the Northern territories will arrive with his sister The Hime Mikata two days Hence. I send my most sincere hope that this will be a most advantageous union for all involved. **

**Keietsu**** Lord of the North**

Inuyasha looked up at his brother nervously. "Does this mean two days from when this was composed?" He asked curiously.

Sesshomaru looked to Jakken. "Does it Jakken?" He asked quietly.

"I believe so my Lord Sesshomaru, their caravan was spotted a day's ride from Here just this very afternoon." He explained bowing once more.

Inuyasha sighed, this was happening so quickly.

"We must arrange their apartments." Sesshomaru stated looking to Inuyasha.

"They can stay in my palace, I have the room and that way I can keep an eye on the brute." Inuyasha stated looking to his brother, Sesshomaru nodded and waved to Jakken.

"Do as he requests." Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin she was staring interested.

"My Lord who is it that will be staying with us?" she asked touching his arm.

"Rin, we have arranged your marriage to a prince of the North as you know. Your original suitor is… no longer available and thus the Prince Koga will be joining us as you betrothed in one days' time." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha looked to the small girl for any sort of reaction.

"I am glad to have this time to get to know my Intended my Lord." she bowed her head in deference.

Sesshomaru nodded and took his daughters small hand in his own, squeezed it and then clapped once to signal the court to enter.

After lunch Inuyasha joined Sesshomaru and Jakken in his own palace setting up rooms for the young nobles. "Will their highnesses be bringing their own household?" Inuyasha asked Jakken as they surveyed his own servants as they opened four suites of apartments. "And do you think we will need more apartments opened?"

"I believe they will bring their own household my Lord, we will open another hall of servants quarters for them as for more apartments, I have no Idea how many Ladies the Hime will bring although the Prince will arrive with at most two attendants as custom demands. Any of the Ladies attendants can be quartered together as there are three bed chambers per apartment." Jakken finished shuffling off to yell at one of the servants about the imperial red coverlet that was being placed on the guests bed. "Only their highnesses may have that color in their rooms!"

"This is really annoying, why do we care what color the linens are?" Inuyasha muttered looking to his brother.

"It is propriety Intended, red can only be worn by the members of imperial houses. We have no way to know if these attendants are of such a family." Sesshomaru explained pressing a hand in to Inuyasha's back, guiding him in the hallway where the walls and floors were getting a scrub down.

"Okay I guess I'll remember that. Can we speak in my sitting room? I would like to speak about our Aunt." He asked stiffly.

His brother nodded and together they made their way down the corridor that lead to Inuyasha's private apartments.

Inuyasha pushed the doors to his anti-chamber open, going to the right he opened the doors that lead the suite He was currently using and closed them tightly after his brother entered.

"I don't want her near the children." He told his brother harshly turning to stare at the older demon. Sesshomaru's eyes were understanding and he sat on the cushions near the large window.

"I agree brother, she does not like humans, our Ojiisan was… quite fond of human women. I am afraid they were not the best examples of humanity. And after father died… we all blamed Izayoi I am sad to say." His voice was soft and his eyes radiated his sadness. "I hope that she will come to see as I have the truly amazing capacity humans have for love." He finished smiling just slightly.

Inuyasha smiled in return, _it's so easy for me to forget this Sesshomaru when we are in public. How can there be two so different sides to this man?_ He wondered coming to kneel across from his brother.

"I am concerned for Rin, she seemed subdued at lunch after you announced Koga's imminent arrival. Do you think this is a good idea? she is still so young." Inuyasha took his brother's hand tentatively.

"What is done is done Inuyasha, you know this. Rin will not be married until she feels she is ready and this Koga has proven himself worthy in my eyes. Do not worry she will be cared for." Sesshomaru sighed and squeezed Inuyasha's hand. The hanyou smiled sadly but agreed with a nod.

"I suppose that is all I can ask. I feel like it has been so long since I was last in my forest." He commented suddenly. "Once the wedding plans are set I believe I will take Rin, Shippo, Sango and Miroku to the village for a day trip. We all need to get away from the court for a while." Inuyasha paused watching Sesshomaru nod and turn to look longingly at the horizon.

"Won't you join us Intended?" He asked wondering why he wanted Sesshomaru to come so badly.

The older man whipped his head around looking at Inuyasha as though he were a foreign entity. "Do you wish me to?" He asked slowly as if trying to gauge Inuyasha's intent.

"Yes I do, I think a day in the country would do the entire household some good. Surely Jakken can watching things for a day." Inuyasha commented. "We can take two dragons for the humans and Shippo to ride on; they can travel nearly as quickly as you can and far faster than Kilala. We can be there and back in one day." Inuyasha finished smiling at his brothers stunned face.

"I believe that would be acceptable Intended. We shall take time four days from now if that suites. It will give us time to acclimate the Ookami to their new home and for the preparations for our marriage to be under way." Sesshomaru nodded smiling wider than Inuyasha thought was possible for the stoic Lord."

"Whoa I can't believe you can smile that much without your face cramping." Inuyasha teased watching his brothers smiled turn in to a scowl.

"If you find my smile unappealing I will endeavor to stop." His voice sounded hurt.

"I was joking Intended, you are quite appealing, especially when you smile." Inuyasha comforted his brother leaning forward to press his face against Sesshomaru's neck in a purely instinctual motion.

Inuyasha felt the body under his start to vibrate softly. He opened his eyes in surprise leaning back just enough to get a good look at his brother. "Are you purring?" He asked quietly his chest still pressed in to the older man's.

"I suppose. My mother's father was one fourth cat demon." Sesshomaru explained leaning in to sniff Inuyasha. "I suppose I have acquired one of his… skills."

Inuyasha let out a barking laugh and hugged his brother close to him. "I learn something new about you everyday brother." The hanyou exclaimed.

That night after dinner Inuyasha met with Sanika in a pavilion not far from his palace. It was one He remembered well from his childhood. His mother had taught him his letters there under the varnished ceiling.

The two inu had been speaking for more than an hour, never straying from the topic of the wedding.

"So it is settled, the Ladies Rin and Sango will attend you dressed in imperial red and gold. You shall wear a white wedding kimono embroidered with red and gold dragons and matching hakama. Your intended will wear a red wedding kimono with white and gold embroidered dragons and matching hakama. You will marry in this very pavilion while the court watches from the western exposure to indicate their alliance with you the new western Lord." Sanika read aloud looking at the note she had made.

"That sounds right, I'm not really picky about the flowers or anything like that, I would like to have a feast following." Inuyasha commented staring at the strange demoness. she had been nothing but polite since they had met there that evening and he wondered what had changed. "Thank you for your help." He said at length as she scribbled on her parchment.

"You are welcome Nephew, as I said your father would have wanted this. I met with Lady Rin this afternoon, she is… not as I imagined a human woman would be." she stated suddenly not taking her eyes from the parchment.

"She is lovely." Inuyasha commented watching his Aunts face carefully. "She reminds me of my mother." He watched as a spark of defiance came to the green eyes.

"I cannot say I can agree, I did not know your mother personally." She replied scribbling faster.

Inuyasha sighed and looked out at the stars. "Do you know that I decided Akiko's fate?" He asked finally not looking at the woman. "It was difficult to pass judgment on her, my mother always taught me that people can change. It is in our nature to change and thus you should never punish someone harshly." Inuyasha explained leaning back in to the cushions stacked behind him.

"You were fair… she deserved a much worse punishment for her crime. My father's second wife was never very good at minding tradition… or any law that she did not enjoy. I think father spoiled her too much because he felt guilty for the dalliances that went on behind her back. They made her very… upset with humans." Her voice was softer than Inuyasha had heard it, the tap of Her brush being placed in to its holder followed Her explanation. "I am sorry for how I have acted. I suppose losing my brother may have left me bitter as well." she said at length touching Inuyasha's shoulder.

He stiffened but turned to her. "Thank you for the apology, I… I do not know what to say." He finally decided to stay neutral.

"I understand, but truly you must understand… I loved my brother. If it had been our choice I would have married him… but father wanted to secure our alliance with the south and Akio was still too young to mate. So I was sent to the South and when Akio was of age she was married to Tashio. When he died protecting Izayoi I was so angry, I never stopped loving him but I suppose he found true love in your mother Inuyasha." she finished her words choked with emotion. "I'll go now… I hope in time you can come to forgive me Nephew." she whispered, he sat looking at the stars for several more minutes as her foot falls disappeared.

"Do you suppose she is sincere?" Sesshomaru's voice asked out of the darkness.

"Why am I not surprised you were spying on us?" Inuyasha retorted turning to face his brother. "I think she might be, I mean her explanation makes sense in a weird sibling love triangle way." He contemplated lying back on the cushions that surrounded him.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru replied sitting next to him.

The brothers sat that way for several hours as the wind danced about them and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Inuyasha closed his eyes laying his head in his brothers lap and smiling as the great Lord purred in contentment. The hanyou didn't remember falling asleep but the next thing he knew he was waking up to the morning sun safely tucked in to his bed.

He washed a dressed quickly wishing he could linger in bed and contemplate the meaning of the night before but knowing that Koga would be arriving soon.

Once he was dressed he let Akashi fix his hair she pulled it loosely in to a top knot allowing his ears to poke through the mass of hair, then she settled a small head dress at the base of the knot tying it all with a red ribbon that matched his kimono and hakama, they were embroidered with their house crest in gold thread. He also pulled on a formal haori that matched his kimono. He then met Rin at her rooms so he could escort her to the welcoming chamber. she too wore imperial red although her kimono was predominately white with red flowers embroidered in to the silk. The white, Sango had explained, spoke of her unmarried state. Sango too wore a white kimono embroidered with flowers although these were predominately yellow with only the very center showing the imperial red that marked her as part of the imperial household. Miroku and Shippo met them before they left Rin's room. Shippo in a completely red silk kimono and hakama set and Miroku dressed as always as a Hoshi.

The band group led by Inuyasha and Rin left the young girls private palace and strolled through the gardens at a suitably sedate pace for the royal heir. Rin's ornate headdress flashed in the morning sun casting a golden glow on those she passed. The entire court watched her progress from the palace that was her home in to the main palace where her father waited.

Inuyasha smiled at his brother as their eyes met across the vast receiving hall. Koga and his entourage had yet to appear and the royal household was alone in the great room. Sanika stood near Sesshomaru leaving room for both Inuyasha and Rin to stand next to the lord. A veil of white was placed over Rin's face by Sango as they came to a stop beside the demon Lord.

"Must I wear this?" Rin complained picking at the opaque fabric.

"It is traditional daughter; your intended must not see your face before the promise of marriage is signed by both parties. I am told that Lord Keietsu has signed it already and sent the copy with his eldest daughter to be presented to us. Once the document has been signed your marriage is assured and you may retract the veil." He explained, Inuyasha thought that by the sound of his voice this was not the first time the veil had come up.

Rin sighed and let the fabric fall. "As you wish father." she inclined her head before standing strait and looking towards the great doors. Outside the bells tolled announcing the arrival of the royal envoy.

Inuyasha took his brothers hand not knowing if the gesture would be accepted but wanting the comfort. Sesshomaru squeezed his hand and kept it fast in his grip making the hanyou smile.

The doors to the palace opened allowing the royals in to the hall. A woman lead the way her long brown hair piled on her head below a large headdress, the white kimono with red and blue embroidered birds screaming Her royal heritage.

Behind her came Koga wearing for the first time in Inuyasha's memory, a matching red kimono and hakama embroidered with the same blue as his sisters.

"My Lord Sesshomaru greetings from the North, we are over joyed to be here this day." The woman announced bowing slightly to the other noble. Sesshomaru in turn bowed at the waist before opening his arms.

"Welcome to my home Hime of the North we are glad to bring you and your kin in to our home." He stepped forward tugging Inuyasha as well.

"Welcome Prince Koga of the North." Inuyasha said after a look from his brother. "We are happy to welcome you in to our family. Come Rin and meet your intended." He motioned for his soon to be daughter to step forward but she stood stalk still three feet behind them.

"Is there something wrong daughter?" Sesshomaru asked looking concerned at her lack of response. Still the veiled form said nothing. Sesshomaru motioned to Sango; the woman rushed forward and turned Rin from the waiting group lifting her veil enough to allow the girl to whisper in her ear.

Sango's face went white; she turned and glared daggers at the waiting prince. "My Lord, Lady Rin must away immediately if you would please meet us in your chamber before any document is signed she would be much obliged." Sango spoke in a soft voice.

"Of course Governess please assure my daughters wellbeing." Sesshomaru allowed watching as the woman lead the young girl to the stairs.

"If you will forgive us the inconvenience the meeting between intendeds must wait until after the noon meal which will be taken privately. Jakken, Hoshi please see to their comfort." Sesshomaru nodded at the two. "I will see you both soon. Thank you for your patients." He finished bowing to the two nobles who bowed in turn.

Together Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked from the room. Their slow pace speeding to a run once they were out of eye shot of the visitors.

Rin was weeping when Inuyasha entered the room followed by his brother. She was kneeling on the floor in Sesshomaru's sitting room being held by Sango. The slayer looked angrier than Inuyasha had seen her since the defeat of Naraku and she turned her irate gaze on the men as they entered.

"How could you? How could you? You never wondered why a pack of wolves would just attack a village and kill everyone?" She half screamed at them. "He was the leader of the wolf pack that killed Her Sesshomaru, how could you not know that?" Sango asked pulling Rin closer to her as though trying to hide her from the men.

"He did what?" Inuyasha asked feeling empty. "He… why would he?" His head felt light and he sat suddenly on the floor looking at the two huddled women. His gaze shifted to his brother the older man looked livid.

"You did not tell me that there was a demon among them." He said his voice filled with barley suppressed rage. "I will kill him." Sesshomaru announced turning to leave the room.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Sango cried stopping the Lord dead. "Rin does not want war on her account.

Rin pulled away then wiping her eyes and looking at her father. "I wish to speak with him before anything is decided father, you told me he is young and I know demons do not think much of human life. If he can feel sorrow for what he did then I can forgive him. If that is not possible I will have to marry his elder brother and live in the north." she spoke softly but her steely gaze left no room for discussion.

"I wish for us to eat with the Prince, Hime and their household this afternoon, please male it so." Rin sniffed her eyes watering. "I will wear my veil if you father but I wish to show him my true self before we sign the contract. I wish for him to look upon the girl who's life He almost stole. I wish for him to know that humans feel the pain of death as sharply as demons." She finished looking at her hands.

"Of course daughter do as you will." Sesshomaru agreed turning to his door. "I will call Jakken to prepare them familial dining room and see to it that the visitors are brought there as you wish." He spoke softly before retiring from them room.

Inuyasha sat staring at Rin for a moment before them girl threw herself in to his arms and held on tightly. "You and father will protect me I know that, but how can I marry a man that almost cost me my life?" she whispered in to his ear. He pulled back so he could look in to her chocolate eyes.

"Rin I'm not sure how much you know about what had happened between Sesshomaru and I, but he has tried and almost succeeded in killing me more times than I like to think about. I know it's hard to trust someone after they have done such a terrible thing but people change. My mother told me that it is in our nature to change with our circumstances, I know Koga now and he doesn't kill humans for fun anymore. After the death of many of his people he is very aware of how destructive death is. You have every right to be angry. You have every right not to marry him. But I think you should let him try and show you he has changed because I think he has. The man I know is annoyingly cocky but I don't think he would allow anyone to kill a child for no reason." He finished pulling Rin close to him again. _At least I didn't think he would. _Inuyasha bit his lower lip and looked to Sango as she sat still hugging herself. she too looked bewildered by the information about the demon they had all considered a friend.

Rin had Her Ladies come and tend to her makeup, hair and kimono making sure she was presentable for lunch that afternoon. Inuyasha stayed with the two women making sure they had everything they needed as they readied for the confrontation. Sesshomaru didn't return until it was time for them to descend to lunch coming to escort Inuyasha to the hall.

The hanyou leaned close to his brother taking the larger hand in his own and whispering. "This is not your fault, and she doesn't want you to kill him so keep you temper in check."

The elder brother let a fleeting smiled pass over his lips before leading Inuyasha in to the empty dining room.

Moments later the visitors entered taking their seats quickly.

Sesshomaru stood glaring fire at Koga. "Forgive me Hime Mikata but there is a matter that has come to my attention." Rin coughed then getting her father's attention.

"Excuse me my Honorable Lord Father may I speak of this ill as it is upon my being?" she asked almost too quietly for Inuyasha to hear.

"Of course daughter." He allowed sitting, the entire congregation turned to Rin's veiled form. Slowly she lifted the opaque fabric from in front of her face and looked at Koga.

"What is this?" The Hime declared standing. "Is she some harlot that would show her face to her intended?"

Sesshomaru growled threateningly. "My daughter had good reason for this breach of etiquette, as you will learn Hime, please sit."

Rin was smiling at Koga as recognition filled his eyes. "You were one of the villagers…" He whispered touching his mouth in horror. "How… You were dead." He finished causing his sister to look at him strangely.

"You would know wouldn't you my Prince, you killed me." she answered the visiting party's unasked question making the other Hime look at her brother in revulsion.

"My father the great Lord Sesshomaru used his considerable powers to bring myself beck from the world of the dead. What I must know for this marriage to go any farther is whether you feel remorse for the people you allowed your wolves to kill."

The room was completely still, Inuyasha watched as Koga battled internally. The ookami looked deeply disturbed and his eyes flashed to his sister over and over again. Finally after what felt like ages to the waiting hanyou Koga spoke, tears in his eyes, with a voice filled with emotion.

"Of course I feel awful I was under the effects of the Shikon jewel it made me do terrible things… things that haunt me every day of my life. You have to know Hime, if I have been in my right mind as I am now I would have never allowed my people to do such a thing. He finished his voice fading as a sob escaped his lips.

Inuyasha looked between the two sure that Rin was going to deny the ookami. Her face was set cold as stone very reminiscent of her fathers favorite look. But then the ice seemed to melt and she stood pulling the veil back over her head and sat again.

"We may start fresh then my prince, as intendeds rather than enemies." she said quietly a smile evident in her voice.

Inuyasha stared at the veiled figure waiting patiently for her father to speak. As Sesshomaru began his speech and the entire room relaxed in to friendly conversation Inuyasha pondered Rin.

_she reminds me so much of mother… It is uncanny. I wonder if she is her embodiment come to teach the world what my mother could not. _

He let himself relax under the watchful eyes of his brother and the presence, imagined or not or his beloved mother.

End Chapter Eleven

A.N

Oh my god this chapter is like longer than anything I have ever written in one sitting. I know not everything I wanted to happen happened in this chapter but I fit most of it in. Miroku and Sango will be married before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I promise. I hope you all liked the way I handled the Rin/Koga thing. I think it is a very Rin way to handle it.

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing I LOVE you guys! It's truly amazing how many fans this story has!

There was a little more romance between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but truthfully so much happened in this chapter it was hard to find the time.

Gah thank you all for reading!

Feed the Author please (You always do :D)

Caressedbythorns


	12. Chapter 12

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 12 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

The next morning found Inuyasha accompanied by Sango outside Koga's chambers. Rin and Shippo were busy learning yokai law under the watchful gaze of Sesshomaru leaving Sango free to accompany Inuyasha to the young princes' apartments.

They walked in companionable science taking in the tranquility of the palace in the morning. Light streamed in through the large windows on the first floor and up though the gaps between hallways allowing the brightness of the morning to fill the halls. Tapestries hung on the walls depicting past Ladies of the West frolicking with their children in the surrounding gardens.

Inuyasha halted outside of the great doors that lead to Koga's apartments and knocked politely waiting only moments before a servant opened the door slightly. When the small man realized who was standing before him he bowed low and opened the door wide so as to welcome the Lord.

Another servant standing nearby jumped and ran to the next door opening it and announcing Inuyasha.

"My I present Lord Inuyasha Intended of the Great Lord Sesshomaru of the West and Son of the Great Inu Tashio departed Lord of these lands!" The man exclaimed prostrating himself on the floor as Inuyasha entered followed by Sango.

Koga was reclining with his attendants, the two wolves that constantly followed him, eating breakfast. The two lesser ookami jumped up bowing low to the ground and welcoming him with sweet words. Koga on the other hand stayed where he was glaring at the hanyou.

"Prince Koga I have come to guide you around your new home in welcome." Inuyasha spoke wishing the prince would stand. "My Lord Intended wishes you to become accustomed to this place so he does not have to save you from becoming lost." Inuyasha motioned for the man to stand. "Please rise as we have a full day, you must wake earlier than this if you wish to be an active part of our court." He waited watching as the ookami prince ignored him nibbling on the fruit placed before him.

The sentries that had accompanied the two to the princes' chambers gasped audibly.

"Yeah like I'm going to listen to you mutt, you may be dressed up pretty and playing house wife with the Western Lord but your still a half breed cur in my eyes." Koga spat glaring hatefully at the standing man.

"You will not speak to Lord Inuyasha in such a way unless you wish to lose your tongue!" One of the usually silent sentries barked coming to stand just behind the hanyou.

Koga scoffed finally standing and walking until he was face to face with Inuyasha. The hanyou stared confused, _what the hell is wrong with Koga? _

"I won't be told what to do by some hapless hanyou, it's bad enough that father made me come here in the first place!" He glared hostilely at the sentry that stepped forward to protect the hanyou. Inuyasha raised a hand signaling for the guard to stand back.

"I don't really care how upset you are with my place in this palace, truthfully you are only here because your brother died and we wanted to keep Rin in our kingdom. You will listen to what I say and do as my Intended wishes. You are to be our son in law and we expect you to act as such or you will be punished pup. In the past we have met as equals, here we are not equal you are engaged to my daughter and living in my lands. You are over a century young than I am and you will treat me with the respect owed." Inuyasha finished remember what Sesshomaru had told him to say in a situation such as this.

Koga looked dumbstruck his eyes wide staring at Inuyasha, the hanyou smiled motioning towards the door. "Come now prince Koga we must hurry lunch is only a few hours from now and we have much to see. Your retainers are of course welcome to accompany us. "Inuyasha turned as strode from the room Sango a step behind him. The walked three doors down to the Himes accommodations, he knocked and was asked to wait for the princess's party.

Sango was allowed within the room to inform the Himes Ladies of the plans for the day. Moments later Sango emerged just behind the ookami Hime but before her ladies. Inuyasha bowed slightly offering his arm to the royal woman.

She nodded and Inuyasha notice she was quite pretty when she allowed the stern expression to fall from her delicate features.

Her small hand grasped his arm as she fell in to step behind him. Koga started to run a head of the group but he was stopped suddenly by his sisters' hand grasping his tail.

Inuyasha snickered quietly as the wolf prince was jerked on to his back.

"You will mind etiquette brother or I shall write to father of your disobedience. Your place is behind his highness and myself as you well know. Escort the Lady Sango as she is in need of one." Her voice was cool and she smiled as she spoke but her eyes spoke of unspeakable pain were the ookami prince to disobey.

Inuyasha stared at her, impressed. _She is obviously a Hime, maybe we should allow Rin to spend time with her while she is in residence. _

Koga retreated and moments later Inuyasha could hear Sango's quiet agreement to his assorting her through the gardens.

The group set off once more the Hime speaking to him about the upcoming wedding and the state of Lady Rin's health.

"Will you be staying with us through the wedding of myself to Lord Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as they rounded the corner that lead to the koi ponds.

"Oh yes I would be inclined to stay until my brother is safely married as my mother has requested of me. Although I will understand if you do not wish to keep me for such a time." She finished smiling at him.

"I am sure we could accommodate your mothers wishes but allow me to speak with my intended to make sure." Inuyasha told her smiling and leading the group towards the main palace.

"There are fifty separate smaller palaces inside the Walls of the palace of Kirei Teien. Most are inhabited by the court. The palace you reside in currently is mine you are on the east side of my palace while my rooms are on the west side. The main palace is where Lord Sesshomaru resides and where the court is held. There are three main dining rooms. Mostly we will eat in the great hall; the room we ate in yesterday was the familial dining room. That is only used for small gatherings when the court is not in session. The council also meets in the main palace. Behind the main palace are the barracks and training facilities. To the left of those is the library it is opened to all who wish to learn. You are all welcome to walk the gardens, use the raining facilities, read, paint, or explore the main palace. The other smaller palaces are off limits unless you are invited by their inhabitants. Other than that there are very few rules other than those of etiquette." He finished turning to look at Koga's glaring face.

"Try not to glare ookami prince my intended does not take threats on my person lightly real or… imagined." He finished turning back to Mikata who was giggling behind her sleeve.

"My brother is quite spirited hopefully your Alpha can set him straight. Father was always much too soft on him" She whispered to Inuyasha who smiled widely and let out a small bark of laughter.

"I am sure he can, come now lunch will be served soon." He led their group to the dining hall where Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Miroku and Sanika were waiting for them.

He bowed to the Hime and took her to her seat before taking his place at his brothers side. The men and women parted at the door each sitting on their gender specific side of the table in order of descending rank. Koga looked uncomfortable as he sat between Miroku and Shippo. The small kit smiled at the wolf and looked to Inuyasha when his smiled was returned with a frown.

Inuyasha just shook his head but nodded to Sesshomaru. The older man nodded his acknowledgement but said nothing about the slight.

"Welcome friends and most esteemed guests we will begin the seating ceremony now so that lunch maybe served if no one has any familial business." He addressed the room although his eyes never strayed from his intended. Inuyasha nodded and stood.

"I wish to request your attention after the meal on a subject concerning our son to be." Inuyasha requested looking only at his brother.

"Of course Intended whatever you wish shall be done." Sesshomaru replied his world sending a very clear message to the wayward ookami.

Inuyasha sat then smiling at his intended and nodded that he was done. Sesshomaru clapped his hands once and the seating began.

After Lunch Inuyasha stayed seated, Sesshomaru invited his household, Hime Mikata and Prince Koga to do the same. Once the room was cleared and the last of the food cleared away the sentries closed the doors heavily and Sesshomaru stood.

"My Intended, you have requested this familial meeting to discuss the behavior of our Hime's fiancé Prince Koga. Would you please state your case?"

Inuyasha nodded and stood looking only at Sesshomaru. "I have found my Intended that the Prince is disturbed by my place in the hierarchy, as I am not yet your bonded I have come to bring this case before you. He has been hostile to myself, Lady Sango and the children this past morning. He is obviously unused to life at court I feel he needs a tutor and some sparring time with you my Intended. I also would like to suggest that he and the Lady Rin be allowed time together, chaperoned of course, to facilitate their bonding." Inuyasha finished feeling very accomplished for not cursing once during his rather long speech.

Koga snorted as Inuyasha finished his speech making the entire room turn their eyes to him. "I am not bowing to a hanyou cur." He scoffed; Inuyasha glanced to Rin as she made a distressed noise.

"You should watch your tongue pup, your own children will be hanyou, would you approve of such things being said about them?" Sesshomaru's voice was deadly quiet causing Inuyasha to flinch. _Koga has no idea how much trouble he is in. _

Koga's large blue eyes widened almost comically he glanced at Rin who looked as though she might kill him were he to answer incorrectly.

"I suppose I never thought of it that way…" Koga looked confused, his eyes not leaving Rin's disapproving face.

"It would do you well to remember that Inuyasha is your Lord now as you are part of our household. As such you are beholden to him only behind myself." The hanyou smiled as Sesshomaru grabbed his hand while he spoke.

"Koga's head lowered in reverence. "As you say Lord Sesshomaru." The ookami deferred not looking up.

"You will train with me in the mornings, every morning at a predetermined time without fail. Lord Ming Yi the children's tutor shall advise you in matters of state. You must try your best to show yourself united with this household, you are to marry our heir it is imperative that the court not think to undermine myself by controlling you Prince." Sesshomaru declared his eyes softening marginally.

"Father may I speak?" Rin asked her voice small but dignified. Inuyasha looked to the young woman and smiled at her encouragingly.

"Of course daughter." He replied sitting and allowing her to take the attention of the room.

Inuyasha watched Rin stand slowly, her formal kimono hindering her slightly. _She looks like a wrathful angle. _He thought laughing at Koga's very intimidated look.

"I wish to beseech you Intended to try to become accustom to life in our court. I know this rigidity must be new to you, who has always roamed the country at his leisure, but you now have a home and This Hime wishes for it to be a happy one." She finished using one of Sesshomaru's tricks to sound imposing. Inuyasha had to stifle a laugh as the ookami sighed. _Did he expect her to lie down and take his attitude? If so he is in for one hell of a rude awakening. I wonder how Rin knows anything about Koga.. Maybe Miroku or Sango have been speaking with her. _The hanyou smiled fondly watching as Koga apologized profusely to Rin. _He seems taken with her, at least that's something…_ he glanced at his own intended then watching as the older demon allowed his eyes to show his pleasure. _I wonder what our own marriage will be like. We haven't really been able to spend any sort of time together alone. He seems so untouchable like this, presiding over his court… _Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short when Sesshomaru placed a hand on his arm.

"I have some time now if you would like to walk with me in the gardens." He whispered just audibly. Inuyasha blinked confused.

"Can you read minds?" He wondered aloud, watching as his brothers' mask almost slipped in confusion.

"No." he replied leaning forward. "Do you wish to walk?" He requested again making Inuyasha roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Yes Sesshomaru I wish to walk with you." He finally answered still keeping his voice low as the rest of the room whispered amongst themselves.

Sesshomaru stood again clapping his hands once to call attention. "This matter is resolved let it not be spoken of again. Prince Koga we will meet on the marrow in the sparring court yard at one hour past sunrise. I will see the rest of you at breakfast tomorrow morning; Dinner will be taken in the individual palaces this night."

Whispers broke out as the group stood and headed to the doors. "Why are we not eating together?" Inuyasha asked his brother allowing the larger man to help him stand.

"We shall be, you, myself, Rin, Shippo, Sango and Miroku but I wish to have some time away from the rigors of court. It seems we have spent nigh any time together since you entered this place." His brother explained making Inuyasha's heart beat faster. "Will you do me the honor of spending the afternoon in my company?" He finished offering Inuyasha his arm.

The hanyou smiled but refused the proffered arm. "I'm not a woman Intended I can walk by myself."

" Women are also able to walk by themselves Inuyasha, this is merely an excuse to touch you." The older demon responded offering his arm once more.

Inuyasha stared dumb struck at his brother's playful words. _Well who the hell would have thought._ "I suppose I can't complain then." Inuyasha finally replied taking the arm in his own and walking leisurely towards the gardens.

The afternoon was bright and warm that day, the first vestiges of summer peaking it's head out from slumber.

The hanyou watched his brothers face as they strolled through the gardens, various nobles whispered incensed that the royal pair were walking alone. Inuyasha sighed and pulled Sesshomaru towards the more private outer fields and vegetable gardens that surrounded the flower gardens. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in his direction but Inuyasha just tugged until they were on the right path. _I want to walk in the woods, then there won't be any prying eyes._

The continued through the vegetable gardens and out passed the fishing ponds before Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Are we going somewhere particular brother?" He wondered pulling Inuyasha closer to him. The hanyou gulped and felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"I wanted to go for a walk in the forest... the palace is great and all but I've had way too much civility in the last few weeks." He explained hoping that his brother wouldn't insist they return to the palace proper.

"I see… I believe I too am in need of some relaxation away from the pressures of court." Sesshomaru told him smirking and allowing Inuyasha to lead them in to the forest.

The feel of the grass under his feet called to him and within moments the hanyou had stripped his sippers from his feet and thrown them to the ground. The earth beneath him was wet from previous nights storm, it sank beneath his feet and left indentions as we walked.

His brother stood just inside the tree line and Inuyasha had the distinct feeling that the older demon was watching him.

_Gah I missed this, _the wind caressed his face bringing the smell of wood to his nose. He breathed deeply relishing the heady aroma. _This feels more like home. _He sighed and jumped in to the nearest tree grumbling when his silken clothing caught on the branch. _I wish I had changed before coming out here; I'm going to ruin this kimono. _He sighed and pulled on the sleeve where the branch was caught.

Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence of Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Are we playing monkey now Intended?" His voice was softer than Inuyasha ever remembered it being, the tone made the hanyou glanced down. Sesshomaru was smiling, and not his usual smirk, it wasn't a slight tilting of his lips or a quick smile; he was full out glowing while he watched Inuyasha recline in the tree tops.

"You look so at home here." This time the demon Lord sounded awed his smiled never leaving his lips.

Inuyasha was shocked and for a moment he allowed that shock to keep him in place staring at the wonderfully strange site before him. That he found was the wrong move as the smile immediately fell from his brothers face, leaving the ever resent mask in its place.

"Excuse me Inuyasha I did not mean to offend you." He said curtly making the hanyou frown in confusion.

"You didn't Intended, I'm just really not used to you acting this way. I don't dislike it though… truthfully." His eyes wandered away from the perfect form beneath him, the green of the trees shone like emeralds in the spring sunshine and he fixed his eyes on a far off branch.

_Why the hell does everything that comes out of my mouth lately have to be embarrassing as hell? _He wondered pulling nervously at the licks of hair falling over his shoulders.

The branch dipped suddenly causing him to look up sharply ready for whatever creature had decided to share his resting spot. His breath caught in surprise when he was held tightly to a hard familiar chest.

"Uh are we okay then?" He asked trying to tilt his head to look in to his brothers eyes.

His lips met soft pliable skin, _Oh my Kami, I am kissing him. _Inuyasha's mind raced before completely shutting down as a warm, wet, soft tongue swiped his lips asking for entrance.

End Chapter Twelve

A/N Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha I am working on my evil laugh. So what do you guys think? Did I have Sesshomaru handle Koga well? I do have to admit that there is more to this plot than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bonding, weird right? There will be an evil that want's to rip them apart, there are clues hidden!

I am thinking this is going to be more than one story as in there will be a sequel because omg this is getting really long really fast and if I keep updating like this we are going to have a rather large novel on our hands! :D

So next chapter will officially introduce our antagonist and we will have the wonderful trip to Inuyasha's forest! Oh and the dramatic ending to ^ that little scene!

Thanks for reading and remember to feed the author!

Caressedbythorns


	13. Chapter 13

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 13 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

The kiss was like lightning, fluid hot and dangerous. All Inuyasha wanted to do was pin his brother to the nearest tree and ravage him in to submission. Intelligent thought left him completely as his brothers hand slid up his back and grasped the back of the head tugging at his hair.

Euphoria the likes of which he had never felt filled him; he was floating in a haze of passion. Suddenly Inuyasha was yanked from the wonderful sensations and he was once again staring in to his brother eyes.

"We should not have done that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke haltingly his voce seeped with lust.

The hanyou blinked in confusion before realizing exactly why kissing Sesshomaru was wrong. _Fuck we are supposed to be the perfect imperial couple, what would the court think of this?_

"Yeah, you're probably right." Inuyasha muttered staring at the ground.

"Do not be embarrassed Inuyasha, I too wanted it, I too gave in to the need for intimacy." Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru grasp his chin and he allowed his head to be lifted. "I wish to do it again… I wish to do much more." The last words were whispered Sesshomaru's lips almost touching the hanyou's own.

"As… umm as do I." Inuyasha whispered wishing he could lean forward and take his brothers lips with his own.

As though Sesshomaru read his mind their lips met once more, the growl of possession that rumbled through them made Inuyasha shiver. _Fuck why do I want him so badly? _

Again they pulled away from one another and Sesshomaru smiled again. _Two smiles in one day? Oh Kami the world is ending._ Inuyasha beamed and planted small kisses around Sesshomaru's smirking lips.

"I wish that we were to be married this evening, for I fear I shall die if I do not have you now that I have tasted you." Sesshomaru whispered in to Inuyasha's sensitive ear.

They younger demon trembled with want and ran his hands across the hard lines of his brothers biceps.

"Why do you speak in such a way brother? You are tempting me to sin, and I would love to sin." Inuyasha whispered back leaning up and nipping his brothers' ear affectionately.

"I speak thusly only because you tempt me greatly with every breath you take brother." He growled again and pulled Inuyasha to him.

The hanyou felt his breath catch as he was pressed fully in to his obviously aroused brother.

"The things I wish to do to you little brother are unmentionable." Sesshomaru whispered fervently.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! The Lord Koga requests your presence!" Jakken's grating voice broke through their private moment.

Sesshomaru pulled away quickly leaving Inuyasha feeling dirty and cold. "I'll see you later." He bit out as he ran from the woods and bounded back to the castle.

_Oh my Kami I kissed him and he oh he was and I was and we were. _Inuyasha clamped his hands over his ears and vaulted in to his balcony rather than allowing the court to see him in such disarray. His bed chamber looked the same as it had when he had left, _why isn't everything different?_ He wondered pulling his hair from its intricate dressing. _He changed everything, we changed everything, how can the world go on as if nothing is altered. As if I didn't just kiss my brother, as if I didn't just…_Inuyasha threw himself on to his bed and screamed in to the pillows there.

He lay there for what felt like hours just allowing himself to remember the feeling of those soft lips against his own.

A hesitant knock brought him out of his internal reverie, he looked towards the large doors the lead in to his sitting room, _Who would come this far without alerting my servants?_ He wondered standing and fixing his rumpled cloths as best he could. He took a step towards the door but faltered. _It, it couldn't be Sesshomaru, he wouldn't come to my rooms… would he? _Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued to the doors. He opened them wide and smiled when Rin's face was the one he was greeted with.

"Lady Rin, what brings you to my rooms this day?" He asked motioning her inside.

"I wish to gain some insight from you my Lord." She told him softly. "Prince Koga has been informed by his spy's of an uprising in the country side near the forest that bares your name." She explained walking in to the room and sitting gently on his bed. "He wishes to leave immediately to combat this evil." She continued her voice shaking.

"And this is a bad thing my Lady?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I… as a Lady of this realm I am over whelmed by his generosity and kindness but as his intended, Oh Inuyasha I know we are not yet in love but I have come to see him as a friend and I do not wish him harm." She exclaimed tears building in her pretty eyes. "And I would speak with the Lady Sango on such matters but… I find myself, well I am embarrassed of these feelings and as much as I love Sango she is not family." She finished bowing her head in shame.

Inuyasha watched as the beautiful life filled young woman that he had come to know over the last weeks tore herself apart for wanting something every living thing wants, stability. _She is so selfless; Sesshomaru has truly done a good job in raising her._ He reached out hesitantly and ran his hand through her pretty black locks soothingly.

"I'm going to be truthful Rin, I'm not great at comforting people, but I'll try my best here okay?" He started smiling when she giggled a bit at his admission. "I think how you're feeling is pretty natural and I would be more worried if you didn't feel that way. Koga is going to be a very important part of your life, and seeing him in danger, well I can imagine that wouldn't feel real good." He told her putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her tightly. "But he's a demon and he's always been a warrior there is no way he is going to settle down and let injustice stand, he learned that from Kagome… and I think it's a good trait in a prince and a husband."

Rin turned her head and looked up at him her small face showed her concentration for a moment before it broke in to a beautiful smile. "I will remember that Inuyasha… thank you for listening." She hugged him then and the hanyou felt all of the worries about Sesshomaru fall away, _this is where am meant to be_ he though wrapping his arms tighter around her. _Caring for this wonderful girl and her beautiful soul, _they stayed like that for another few moments before he pulled away.

"Allow me to change and then you can help me with my hair before we go in search of Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Koga." Inuyasha told her pushing her towards the doors. "Go and have my servants pour you tea I will call for you when I'm done." He smiled as she nodded and practically skipped to the doors.

Inuyasha Dressed quickly allowing a serving boy he had not seen before to tie his Obi for him and then called Rin in to the room.

"Oh Lord Inuyasha! You look so pretty!" She exclaimed as she walked in.

He turned and looked in to the mirror in front of him, he had chosen a light blue set of dress cloths in silk with a golden brocade that matched his eyes.

"Do you think so Lady?" He asked playfully, sitting and motioning for a servant to hand Rin the brush.

She took it up readily and ran it through his hair with ease. "Oh yes, Lord Sesshomaru is truly blessed by Kami to have such a striking bride." She teased back. His face colored at his words and he waved his hand in deference.

"I suppose if you think it is so then it is Lady." He told her softly smiling at her in the mirror.

Rin handed his hair off to Akashi who wove it in to an intricate design and topped it with a golden headdress in a matter of moments.

When she was finished Inuyasha stood and offered his arm to Rin who took it gratefully, he led her from his bed chamber and through his sitting room. They were met at the door to the hall by Sango.

"Ah Lady Rin I was just coming to fetch you and Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see us in his private office." She told them quietly.

Inuyasha nodded and together the three of them made their way from his palace out in to the gardens that lead to the main building.

"This is most disturbing." Inuyasha whispered just loud enough for the two women to hear him. The gardens were empty, the normally teeming pathways devoid of all life. "Where has the court gone?" He wondered out loud.

"I do not know my Lord but come let us hurry to meet with Lord Sesshomaru I am sure he will know." Rin spoke quietly and quickened her pace.

The walk to Sesshomaru's office seemed slower than usual, the uncanny stillness of the palace grated on Inuyasha's nerves.

The large doors that lead to Sesshomaru's office were a blessing by the time they made it to the hall that housed them. Inuyasha pushed open the doors bypassing the sentries' altogether and came face to face with his brother. He felt his face flush but the hanyou ignored it and walked to the desk sitting before his brother.

"Why is the court absent?" He asked once Sesshomaru had motioned for the doors to be closed.

His brother looked down at his hands for a moment before speaking. "It seems we have a problem Intended, the war lords from the East have begun to encroach upon our boarder. They have taken you forest hostage along with the wise woman who resides there in. Prince Koga shall rally the troops to our flag and march on the army. There is another issue, the war lord is in the village and he demands your presence… or he shall kill the wise woman." He cast his eyes down at the floor as he said those words.

"When can we leave?" Inuyasha asked immediately.

Sesshomaru's head popped up, "You wish for This Sesshomaru to accompany you Intended?" he asked his voice sounding awed.

"Yeah of course I do, we make a pretty good team." Inuyasha told him smiling at the elder man.

"Then it will be my pleasure Intended, Rin shall stay here with Shippo, the Lady Sango and the Monk to safe guard the palace." Sesshomaru finished nodding to his daughter.

"Of course my Lord, you will is my command." She replied reverently.

"We must marry before we leave Intended." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha abruptly making the Hanyou balk.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"We are the only heirs of this land we must leave a viable heir behind, Rin would only be that heir, were she to Marry Koga and we cannot marry them as of now. Your kit is a viable heir though, he will be our heir if we fall in battle and the court will accept him readily." He explained plainly.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "That makes sense I suppose." He agreed.

"I have already spoken to Aunt in case you were amiable to the idea, she has assembled the court in the main temple to witness our vows, this is the reason for the lack of their presence in the garden."

Inuyasha nodded once more and sighed, "I will go change and meet you there." He told Sesshomaru shortly.

His brother made a noise of assertion and stood. "Your wedding cloths should be hanging in your closet by the time you get there."

Inuyasha nodded and turned walking from the room, Sango and Rin close on his heels.

In his rooms Inuyasha allowed himself to freak out, Akashi came and bathed his neck and arms in lavender oil before stripping him down to his nagajuban and pulling a white kimono with imperial red embroidery mingled with golden thread that matched his eyes. The sleeves touched the ground then he allowed his hands to hang at his sides and the hakama that accompanied it billowed out looking more like a woman's dress then men's pants.

Akashi styled his air then as two small boys tied his obi in an intricate pattern and adorned his wrists with tinkling golden bracelets. His long mass of hair was styled with a large intricate top knot and one of the largest headdresses he had ever seen. Golden bobbles hung from it and touched his forehead.

"I feel ridiculous." He commented holding the long sleeves up in annoyance.

"You look wonderful." Akashi admonished placing her hand on his arm and turning him towards the doors. "Now go the Lord awaits his Intended." She told him softly.

Rin, and Sango were waiting for him when he stepped from his bed chamber. They were both redressed in vibrant red kimono's their hair done in intricate braids.

"Are you ready Lord Inuyasha?" Rin asked standing and gliding towards him, her golden jewelry glinting in the candle light.

"As I will ever be." He told her haltingly. He walked to the door and led the way through the corridors and gardens to the large temple at the eastern side of the palace proper.

The act of being married was a haze for the young demon; he remembered Sesshomaru and his vibrant beauty as he walked towards him. He remembered vaguely a man speaking and being prompted to speak as well. The words were lost to him.

"We are married he whispered at the walked together out of the temple accompanied by a mass of cheering.

"Yes beloved we are. And in the morning we go to war." His brother whispered his voice giving away is own fear.

End Chapter Thirteen

A/N Well sorry for the late late late late update but I haven't forgotten about you, life just keeps getting in the way! Hopefully I will start updating more often again.

Love

CBT


	14. Chapter 14

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 14 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

After the wedding Inuyasha was quickly spirited away by Akashi, he was bereft to let himself be torn from his brother but with one sharp glance from the elder he followed obediently. The servant led him to a room he had never before seen. The walls and furniture were sparkling gold and every cloth surface was covered by shimmering white silk. The carpets beneath his feet felt soft even through his slippers. The hanyou stilled as he came to the middle of the room and glanced at the multitudes of servants that were filing in to the large room.

"Where have you brought me?" He asked Akashi sitting softly on one of the low poufs.

"This is the royal consorts chamber My Lord. It is the same room your mother would have occupied had your father lived." She explained walking to a set of double doors on the far wall.

The hanyou arched an eyebrow in consideration. _These are exceptional chambers, I wonder if Sesshomaru's mother lived here as well. _ He ran one hand over the white fabric cringing. _I will have to change the colors in here. I'll ruin the room in a matter of days otherwise. _He stood and padded after his servant.

The main room opened in to a large office, this room was too gold but its fabrics were a beautiful robin's egg blue. _This is much more acceptable. _The hanyou nodded absently walking around the room and running his fingers along the spines of the book shelves. The eastern wall was covered with windows that looked out to what seemed to be a private garden.

The thick velvet hangings were pulled aside so as to showcase the magnificence of the flowers that seemed to bloom from all corners.

_This is amazing._ He touched the glass reverently. He realized as he stared out that there were steps just beyond the windows that led out to the pretty space. _They must open then. _He promised to return to the garden later and turned as he heard Akashi call his name from further in the rooms.

He padded quietly in to the final room of his suite. The large bedroom was decorated once more in gold, in place of the white or blue from the last rooms he was met with deep blue, almost purple. _This is the same color as mothers eyes._ He noticed in awe.

The room was the largest yet. Housing a sitting area, another desk, the largest bed the hanyou had ever seen and a wall of windows that looked out in to his garden. Smaller more discrete windows allowed him to look out on to the surrounding palace.

"We must hurry my Lord. You husband will not be pleased if you keep him waiting." Akashi explained sweetly. She held in her small hands a blue kimono set it was long to the floor as a woman's and at length Inuyasha realized she held no hakama to accompany it.

"Am I to be dressed as a woman?" He asked sharply glaring at the offending garment.

"It is tradition my Lord, even male consorts must wear this style of kimono. So it has been done for centuries so it shall be done on this night." The woman stepped forward and bade a few male attendants, who were awaiting her commands, to help the young lord undress.

Inuyasha allowed the ministrations but did nothing to help them. "Why must it be this way? We shall not have an audience, shall we?" He asked suddenly very afraid the entire court would be waiting him in Sesshomaru's chambers.

"No, you shall not have an audience in the Lords chamber; he would not allow them in. But they shall be waiting to glimpse you in the halls. All wish to be assured of the validity of your marriage before the morn my Lord Consort." She explained as he was stripped naked.

Inuyasha blushed as the last of his clothes were stripped away. "Well come on then." He grumbled sticking his arms out to either side and allowing the servants to redress him in the voluminous kimono.

The hanyou turned and regarded himself in the mirror after the last obi had been tied. _I look… okay._ He decided at length. The dark blue of the silk, mixed with the silver embroidery made him look much more delicate then he ever remembered.

He glanced out at the setting sun and came to a rather startling realization. _This is the night of the new moon. _His ear flattened, he stepped back and keened.

Inuyasha pulled at his hair falling harshly to the floor. Above him the servants tittered, he could not pay attention to their gibberish. _I… Fuck what am I going to do. I can't step out in to the palace like this. _Again a keening whine broke from his throat.

The hanyou growled as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he was shaken roughly.

"You will not ignore me Inuyasha!" Sango's voice broke through the haze of misery.

"How am I to go to him on this night?" He whispered looking up in to his friends eyes pleading with her silently to understand.

The brown pool dawned in understanding and she nodded briskly.

"The Lord Sesshomaru must come to his Lord Consort this night." She exclaimed to the servants gathered nervously around them.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded in consent. _Sango always knows what to do, I will have to thank whom ever called her. _

"No such thing shall happen!" Akashi tittered, Inuyasha frowned and turned his eyes on the servant.

"You forget your place Akashi, you are but a servant in this palace. Lady Sango has bid you bring my Lord Husband to me. I have consented; you shall do as we wish." The young lord glared at his servant harshly.

She stepped back, obviously unused to the harsh tone her Lord had taken. Inuyasha flinched internally at upsetting the kind woman. _I will send her a gift in apology for my tone later. She needs to learn to listen to me better. _

She nodded and bowed leaving the room.

Sango too bowed, she winked slyly and too took her leave.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, sent the rest of the servants from his bed chamber and climbed in to his large western style bed.

_Why does this of all nights have to be my human time? Sesshomaru isn't even going to want to touch me… _The hanyou cringed and curled in to himself. He stared out the large windows and counted the seconds to sun set. _Ten, nine…_ as he lay there he felt the change begin. He watched his hands become soft, pliant. His claws retracted and before him were blunt human nails. He knew he was mortal once more.

In a fit of worry he climbed from the bed. Pacing before the large windows he let tears stain his cheeks. _He will leave, he will be disgusted._ He shook his head vigorously. _Why the hell do I care what Sesshomaru thinks? He is stuck with me now. We've made our choices. _

The hanyou stepped toward the windows and leaned his head on the cool pane.

He could barely hear a commotion outside his door before it burst open. An angry Sesshomaru followed by a rather distressed looking Sango burst in to his room. Inuyasha spun and cursed his human senses. _Were I not human I would have heard them miles away._ He tried to growl but all that came out was a small squeak.

Sesshomaru's eyes met with his and understanding dawned in his husband.

"You shall leave." He waved his hand. The room was still for a moment as though the servants weren't sure whether he spoke to the strange man wearing their lords clothing or to they themselves.

"Did Sesshomaru not make himself clear? Leave!" He roared turning to the servants. Sango was the first to leave, dragging Akashi with her. After the two women the rest of their household filed out.

Inuyasha flinched when his husbands eyes lighted on him. The molted gold hit him like fire to his very soul. He whimpered, and cringed at the pitiful sound. _Why is this so hard? Why does he have this power over me?_

Inuyasha cast his eyes down allowing the curtain of black that was now his hair to hide him from the world.

Suddenly he was being embraced tightly in warm strong arms.

"Why did you not tell me this was your night? I would have come to your directly." Sesshomaru whispered in to his human ear.

Inuyasha sighed and allowed himself to relax in to his husbands embrace.

"I forgot I guess." He murmured in to his brothers chest.

The hanyou felt warm and safe. His brothers embrace making him feel as though he could float.

"Do not make forgetting a habit, and in the future I shall endeavor to remember as well." The elder of the two nuzzled in to Inuyasha's hair.

The hanyou shuddered and keened. _Can this really mean that he wants me… even as I am?_

A low purr like growl rumbled from Sesshomaru's chest. "Why are you so tense little one?"

Inuyasha looked up and met his brothers eyes. "How can you stand to touch me? I'm mortal." Inuyasha lamented his weakness.

"You are my Husband and soon shall be my Mate. I will always wish to touch you, no matter your bodies' state." Sesshomaru's voice drifted over Inuyasha's self-doubt allowing the hanyou to smile hesitantly.

"I… My Lord Husband… will you take me to bed?" Inuyasha peaked up at the taller man.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with a hunger that had Inuyasha quivering. "I would like nothing more my Consort."

Inuyasha groaned in agreement as he was swept from the floor and in to his brothers arms. He landed softly seconds later in the middle of his large bed.

"You are the most beautiful sight I have ever laid eyes on little brother." The elder growled low in his throat. Inuyasha watched as the impressive form of his husband stalked around the bed predatorily. "I was struck by your beauty in this form the moment I laid eyes on you. I wish for no other to see you this way my little one." Inuyasha felt his breath hitch at those words. A flush began to color his cheeks. His brother climbed slowly on to the bed. _Fuck why is he still talking?_

"I want you, brother." Inuyasha whispered reaching towards his husband. "Don't make me wait."

In a moment Sesshomaru was above him stripping the kimono from his body hastily. Inuyasha felt waves of pleasure wash over him as his brother was momentarily distracted by a rosy nipple he found. The sharp fang that pierced his nipple had him crying out and pushing at his brother harshly.

"Sesshomaru, I'm human!" He cried attempting to roll away from the offending mouth. The ministrations stopped suddenly and the elder brother pulled away.

"I… I am sorry husband. I do not know that I can control myself." Sesshomaru told him moving to stand.

"Don't you dare leave." Inuyasha ground out reaching for his brother beseechingly.

He smiled as Sesshomaru's head whipped around. "I do not wish to harm you irreparably brother."

"You will not, just pretend I am hurt." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru ran his hand along Inuyasha's jaw reverently.

"I trust you my Lord, please take me?" Inuyasha pleaded. _We have to do this, the entire kingdom rests with our successful marriage. _

Sesshomaru nodded and slowly disrobed himself. Inuyasha trembled, his mouth went dry. He lay back, allowing his kimono to pool at his hips and watched as his brother let the last of his cloths drop away.

_Kami-sama… he truly is a God. _Sesshomaru's body glistened like the moon its self.

"You are amazing." He breathed averting his eyes from the one place he wanted to badly to look upon.

"You are akin to the sun my Consort." Sesshomaru replied coming to kneel before him on the bed. "Your beauty shines from the inside out, I could wish for no other. This Sesshomaru is nothing compared to you."

Inuyasha's head shot forward and he was met with sincerity in his husbands' gaze.

"I wish for you to take me now."

Edited for FFN for full story go to AFF I have the same pen name there.

"You are so beautiful my precious husband. Spread before me as a feast to a dying man. I will consume you little one. You are mine, my mate my husband, my brother and no other will have you. This I promise." Sesshomaru drove that point home by sinking his teeth in to Inuyasha's shoulder. The human screamed as this last bit of sensation sent him spiraling over the edge in to oblivion.

He knew he would reciprocate the mating mark at sun rise when his demon would reemerge. For now though he wanted to bask in the feeling of being wanted, cared for.

Edit again.

"Sleep now my Mate, my Love. I will see you in the morning." Sesshomaru whispered in to his ear.

Inuyasha did just that.

IN

Inuyasha awoke as the sun hit the horizon. The telltale signs of his transformation gripped him. His ears shifted, the hair in front of his eyes lightened, his fingers ached as his nails grew long and sharp.

"Good morning My Mate." His brother's husky voice greeted him from behind.

Inuyasha smiled and rolled over in to his husbands arms. "Good morning husband." He nuzzled at the spot he would mark Sesshomaru as his mate.

"Mark me Love." Sesshomaru whispered bearing his neck for the taking.

Inuyasha sighed in contentment and suck his sharp teeth in to his brother's neck finalizing their bond.

Together, their bond completed the two inu fell asleep once more.

End chapter Fourteen!

A/N OMG this is my first real lemon scene. I tried to make it kinda detailed but I will take the critic I am sure is coming.

I hope you all like the official binding of their relationship. Next time should be a little more plotty and a little less sexy :D

Remember to feed the author!

CBT


	15. Chapter 15

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 15 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality He hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

Hime Mikata sat quietly under the morning sun. Much had happened in the few days she had been present in the royal court of the Lord of the West. She was glad to have the nuisance of her brother's marriage contract behind her. He seemed rather taken with the young Hime, even if he would never admit it. It was beautiful here in the royal gardens. The abundance of flowers, trees and water elements made her warring heart calm itself.

She had been sent as Koga's escort to forget. Kikatsu, her beloved brother. She knew they could never Mate. It would not have benefitted her father in the slightest. Yet she had longed for him, craved him as surly as she had ever craved another. He had been her dirty secret. Until his death, somehow her mother had found them out. She had hurried her away from their palace sending her as quickly as she could with Koga to the West.

*Flash back*

"You must leave daughter."

Mikata turned staring blankly at her mother's impressive form. "Why?" She felt broken in side, her soul was breaking in two. "I have just lost my brother, why must I leave now?"

The steel of her mother's grip frightened her from her melancholy. Cool blue eyes stared down at her pain evident.

"You are no longer pure." Her mother growled. "That is why you must leave this place. Your father will kill you." Her voice halted on the word Father as though it were a curse.

Mikata startled trying to pull from her mother's encompassing hold. She turned her face away staring out at the cliffs below her window.

"He is dead, why should my death matter?" She asked her voice breaking as tears rolled down her stained cheeks.

The sting of her mother's hand striking her face shocked her. "You will never speak to me in such a way." The harshness of the other demoness' voice chipped away at the numbness of her mind. "I will not lose another child so soon after my Kika has been taken."

Haring her mother's pet name for her brother pained Mikata. "I wish to be with him." She whimpered.

Her mother's soft bosom met her face as she was pulled in to her strong arms. "I will not allow it. I know it feels as though you are being ripped in two now my love but it will get better." She snuggled in to her mother warm embrace and sighed.

"I will pack Mother, how long should I stay away?" She felt the acute loss of her home as these words passed her lips.

"You shall stay with Lord Sesshomaru until I find you a suitable mate." Her mother's forehead touched her own and rested lightly. "That will give you a place away from your father. He is not stable I fear." The desperation in her mother's voice made Mikata cling to her harder.

"Mother will you be well?" Her voice sounded small to her own ears.

She was pushed lightly away from her mother and met those startling blue eyes in earnest concern. "Oh my Mika I will try. Know that I love you always, you are my light" Her head dropped as she said this.

"Oh Mother."

*End Flashback*

The Hime sighed and picked a few irises to bring to Rin. The young woman seemed to enjoy their fragrance.

She had not heard from her mother since they had arrived in the West. Although she supposed that was to be expected it had not yet been any length of time. Yet that did not stop her from worrying. Being this far from the scent of her brother, from the warmth of her mother's arms allowed her to think more clearly over the last few years of her life. The part her father had played in particular.

He had changed. When she was a pup he had doted on her and her siblings. As she grew they grew apart as was only right for a father a daughter but he stayed loving and affectionate. He showered his children in gifts, giving the boys more responsibilities, weapons and warriors. While sending a plethora of dresses, jewels and fine golden trinkets to his daughters. They hosted balls and hunts. Her life had been a dream. Until Naraku. As the dark demon decimated their people and the surrounding countryside the gifts waned, the parties stopped and her father took to hiding away in his study.

At the time she had shrugged it off as stress. This new annoyance was proving to be a true threat, the likes of which she had never seen.

But it was more than that; something had forever changed her father. She could see that now. He had not even shed a tear at the passing of her beloved brother, only griped about how now he would need to send one of his other sons to marry Hime Rin if he wanted a truce with the western Lord.

Mikata sighed and stretched her legs out in front of her. She glanced around the garden but could detect no one in the vicinity. Slowly she toed off her formal slippers and dipped her toes in to the cool water of the reflecting pool before her.

She hoped fervently that the Lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would agree to her mother's terms once the missive arrived, she was not sure how long she would survive if her father ever found out she was of no use to him anymore.

(POV Change)

Inuyasha stretched and peered around his chambers for his mate. The spot next to him in the large bed was empty and cold but he hoped the older Inu was not yet gone. _Feh Mate me and leave huh?_ He growled in annoyance and stood walking to the door that lead him down in to his private bathing chamber.

The water was steaming as he entered, his favorite scent, honey and cherry blossom filling the air. He sighed, he was going to smell girly. But the relaxation the scent allowed him was worth the teasing he was sure to endure from Miroku.

He sank gently in to the steaming water sighing in contentment. His backside was sore from the rough treatment it received the night before. The pleasant ache made him shiver in anticipation. If being mated to Sesshomaru came with that kind of perk he was sure he had made the right decision.

A small cough broke his train of thought and caused him to glance up. One of his servants he had yet to get to know stood before him blushing a brilliant red.

"Yes?" He asked smiling at the young boy.

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence in his private office." The small boy bowed deeply as he spoke.

Inuyasha sighed. "Of course tell my husband I will be with him shortly." Inuyasha waved his hand dismissing the servant. It really pissed him off that his staff was afraid of him. He would have to find a way to remedy that. It was disconcerting to be so feared.

He lifted himself from the water and wrapped one large soft drying cloth around his waist. Padding silently he made the short trek back to his bed chamber. A set of formal clothing was already laid out for him. Imperial red and yellow vines adorned the elegant white silk. Their families crest was embroidered on each billowing sleeve a mark of his station.

Inuyasha shied as he got to the formal obi and called out for a servant to assist him. A young girl entered the room and swiftly tied his obi, bowing to him as he swept past her.

Inuyasha treaded as quickly as he could down the long hall that lead to Sesshomaru's private office. It was strange to be so far from the children, he wondered idly if his mate would consent to them moving in to rooms in the main palace.

The sentries stationed at the office door bowed as Inuyasha came in to view, the doors were opened for him at once and closed promptly once he had entered the room fully.

Sesshomaru sat as he had the first time Inuyasha entered this particular room, stiff and formal behind the large western desk. His hair glittered in the morning sun that flitted in from the gardens.

"You left." Inuyasha accused sitting opposite the rather imposing lord. He glared hotly at his husband feeling jilted.

"There were matters to attend to, I did not wish to wake you." Sesshomaru explained rifling through a stack of papers on his desk.

"I'm not a fucking woman so don't go treating me like I am _Husband_." Inuyasha hissed the last word placing a hand on top of the paper the other was reading. "We are going to war are we not?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes lifted and considered the hanyou for a moment. "Yes we shall. I do not go back on my word. Alas a matter of some importance has come to my attention and must be tended to before we march my mate." Inuyasha raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What could be of such importance?" He asked trying to rein in his temper.

"Your Hoshi and the Lady Sango have requested to be married before we leave. They wait our presence in the gardens. This Sesshomaru shall unite them this morning before we away." His brother's smirk irked Inuyasha but he smiled anyway.

"Good I was hoping those two would get their act together. They have only been dancing around it for four years." He stood and walked around the desk. "Forgive me Husband I understand the need for swiftness now. Next time something important comes up allow me to help you. I am your mate, your partner." He leaned down and brushed his lips across Sesshomaru's a blush marring his face. He pulled away quickly and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand pulling the older man from his chair and towards the doors. "Now let's go get those kids married!"

INY

The day was bright and beautiful. The garden was fragrant around them. Sango looked radiant, her long raven hair flowed freely behind her a crown of white lilies Rin had made for her atop her head. A long white flowing kimono embroidered with red flowers adorned her flowing out on to the manicured lawn. Miroku held her hands in his as they promised forever to one another. His normal attired forgone for a much more appropriate black and red kimono. His hair tied neatly in a top knot.

Inuyasha smiled as Sesshomaru announced them married and Miroku swept Sango to him in a passionate embrace. Her laughter filled the air. Rin and Shippo threw flower petals at the new couple covering their human scents in sweetness.

Sesshomaru's warm presence made Inuyasha grin, he turned to look at his husband. The older Inu's face was stony.

"I feel uneasy brother." He whispered. "I wish this to be a happy day for them, yet we leave to protect your forest this very evening." He sounded unsure, something Inuyasha would have never expected from the great Lord.

"They will be happy even in our journey beloved, because they have one another." Inuyasha whispered trying to quell his brother's uncharacteristic fears. Then a wonderful thought came to him. "I am happy that we have cemented our union before these harrowing trials." He whispered turning and brushing his cheeks against the other Inu's in comfort.

A low contented purr rumbled from the elder Inu's chest making Inuyasha smile happy he had contented his mate.

INY

Inuyasha sighed as the last of their battalion came together in the large outer yard. He stood at the open doors of the entrance hall watching as Gnerals barked orders to their men. He turned in indignation towards the inner hall. Rin was speaking quietly with Hime Mikata, and Sango. The three women were hugging and Rin looked worried. Koga stood a little apart from them arms crossed eyes closed.

Inuyasha sniffed deeply taking in the torrent of scents his pack gave off. They were nervous. Sesshomaru and Miroku took that moment to enter the hall speaking in hushed tones and followed by a few men carrying a covered pallet. The silken drapery was imperial red and yellow making Inuyasha glare at his mate.

"Who the hell is that for?" He barked completely forgetting decorum in his rage.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose in contention and Miroku hid his smile behind his sleeve. Inuyasha glared hotly. "I sure as hell better not be for me." He grumped giving his brother the harshest glare he could muster.

"Do not fret husband, the palette is for Lady Sango and Hime Mikata. It is unseemly to have Ladies of our court walking alongside common warriors." Sesshomaru explained.

"I can walk my Lord." Sango told him obviously irritated. Sesshomaru inclined his head and, much to Inuyasha's amusement, took a tiny step backwards.

"Of that I am assured Lady Sango. It is not your ability that is in question. You are now a married woman walking among the unattached of this Sesshomaru's army would bring shame to this house. As for the Hime Mikata she is a royal entrusted in to my care it would not do to allow her to walk among the masses so unprotected." Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's gaze and sighed in resignation.

"Sango just ride in the damn thing. Once we are out of the western lands you can ride Kirara." He urged smiling when she rolled her eyes in resignation.

"You are all barbarians." She huffed but climbed in to the palette followed by the smiling Hime.

Sanika glided towards them from the dining hall, her long billowing baby pink robes brushing against the marble floors.

"Lady Aunt thank you for advising the Hime Rin in our absence." Sesshomaru called. The hanyou watched the great lady bow to his brother and go to stand at Rin's side.

"The Hime Rin and This Sanika shall watch over your affairs My Lord Nephew." She smiled and caught Inuyasha's eye. "And you Lord Inuyasha please know I will keep these two from anything improper." She eyed Koga warily.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Good he's a giant letch."

Koga sputtered as Rin covered her face red coloring her cheeks. "My Lord!" She cried looking down at her feet.

Inuyasha laughed and strode forward. He took the embarrassed girl in to his arms and hugged her close. "Be good and don't let that mutt misbehave. We'll be back soon. And remember Sanika is here to guide you but these decisions are yours to make." He felt her little body relax against him.

"Where is Shippo?" Sango's inquiry made Inuyasha glance around.

"Where is that squirt?" He turned taking the entire hall. Inuyasha met his husbands eyes in concern.

"I believe he is saying goodbye to Lord Reniki's daughter, they have become quite inseparable." Sesshomaru explained nodding in contentment. "Their blossoming romance is fortuitous."

Inuyasha stared at his husband for a moment before turning towards the Palette. He walked to it pulling one delicate curtain to the side. "Did you know he was seeing someone?" He asked Sango quietly.

"Well, I suppose I know he was playing with other children… but Shippo is so young I never imagined." She waved her hand.

"You may imagine the fox kit to be such, yet it is not the truth." Sesshomaru called to them. "Fox yokai will stay in their child like form until their first centennial when they hit maturation and their bodies transform in to adults. It is this stage that your kit will go through in the next moon cycle."

Inuyasha blinked rapidly trying to comprehend what his mate was telling him. "Shippo is almost one hundred years old?" He asked.

"Indubitably." Inuyasha turned to stare at the other demon.

"I hate it when you use words I don't understand." He growled stomping his way past his husband and towards the courtyard. "I'm going to wait with the men."

INY

(POV chage)

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched his husband bound away from him. The hanyou was being particularly irritable and he was unsure how to calm him.

"He will calm down my lord. He is just in the first stages." The wolf Hime soothed him.

Sesshomaru turned to the curtains that shrouded the women from his sight. "The first stages of what exactly, Hime Mikata?" He queried trying to keep his annoyance from his tone.

"My Lord are you unaware of Lord Inuyasha's condition?" She asked timidly.

"Were I aware Hime I would not ask such a thing of you." He growled his tightly held control slipping to show his true irritation with the situation. He did not like to be ignorant.

"Of course not My Lord. I should have not spoken thusly; if you are as yet unaware of your husband's condition it is not my place to inform you." Sesshomaru growled and pulled the flimsy curtain to the side. He leaned in to the colorful, pillow filled interior and glared harshly at the young wolf.

"You will do well to inform this Sesshomaru what it is that you know of his Mate, or you may find yourself left to the tender mercies of the army." He felt more than saw her stiffen with fear as he grasped her arm in his large clawed hand.

"He is pregnant my Lord, Lord Inuyasha is with child!" She cried pulling her arm harshly from his grasp and sinking back in to the confines of the palette.

Sesshomaru paused staring at the strange Hime for a moment. "How have you come to know this?" He asked carefully pulling back from her.

"His scent it has changed, most would not notice but I have been around rutting females and bearers all of my life I can assure you Lord Inuyasha is with child." Her eyes shone in protest of her treatment.

Sesshomaru stepped back and bowed low to the frightened Ladies. "Excuse my outburst, I am quite temperamental when it comes to the wellbeing of my new husband. It seems I must endeavor to be less so." He glanced down at the ground momentarily before meeting the younger demoness' eyes. "Pardon my behavior it shall not happen again."

For a moment all was still then she nodded almost imperceptibly and smiled. "Of course Lord Sesshomaru it is forgotten."

He nodded and pulled himself from the silks that swathed the palette searching the room for signs of his mate. The fox kit had arrived, looking for all the world a princeling. Sesshomaru beckoned to him.

Once the youngling was standing near him he gestured to the palette. "The Lady Sango and The Hime Mikata ride with in, they are in need of an escort. You are to ride with them and protect them from any man bold enough to lift the veil." Small protests were heard from within the palette but the kit nodded and climbed in to the cushioned interior.

Sesshomaru sighed and strode through the mostly empty hall out in to the mass of soldiers. He stopped and inquired of the whereabouts of his mate from several guards known to him.

"The Lord Inuyasha has gone ahead to scout or trail. He said to tell you… well hurry up." The eldest of the group, Genku explained bowing and turning a rather unappealing shade of red.

"Hmm." He nodded his assent and took to the sky. "Come then we must follow."

End Chapter Fifteen!

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I am going to try to stick to a better schedule but I can't promise much. I am still looking for **a Beta reader**! If anyone is interested just PM me :D I hope you all are enjoying the story! I cannot believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter, 13 awesome! I completely love you guys! On a more personal note there are only 68 days until I get married! Crazyness is ensuing! Come January I should be finishing this… maybe if my muse doesn't run in a new direction. This could end up being ridiculously long.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 16 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

The forest sang as he flitted effortlessly through the tree tops. His hair whipped in the cool evening wind dancing around his body in a whirl of honey and silk. He felt alive. Somehow more free than he had ever felt before. Everything was pushed from his mind in one rush of emotion all that remained was the need to be one with nature.

This need had been his for as long as he could remember. The smell of fresh earth, the feel of the sun on bare skin was more a home than any palace could ever hope to be. Even the silken trappings of his formal clothing did not hinder the wild independence that hastened through his very being.

His ears twitched as the call of his husbands howl reached out to his yokai, just as primal as his need for freedom, yet so much more profound. He slowed, digging his feet in to the damp soil beneath him. He wondered for the briefest moment where his shoes had gone to. Then he was tilting his head back. His long silver hair brushing his thighs, ears perking in anticipation. A long low howl alerted the party to his location.

Inuyasha allowed himself a heaving sigh as he jumped lightly in to the largest tree in the vicinity and rested his body. The Hanyou was restless his need for battle, for the hunt, still warring beneath his calm exterior.

_Kaede Ba-Ba Please be okay, we are coming old lady. Just hang in there. _ His mind whirred with the possible outcomes of his journey.

Kaede was his last tentative hold on his past, his last connection to the woman he had loved with so much passion. She was both his sister and in some ways a replacement for the mother he barely remembered.

The old woman cared for him. Truly, deeply, with no addendums or obligations she had given him her affection. There were very few people who had ever done such a thing for him. He could count them on his fingers. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, his Mother, is Father and Kaede.

Sesshomaru's affection came only when his elder needed him. Inuyasha understood that all too well. Most demon's would think nothing of him if not for his strength. If not for his ability to bear pups.

He shifted uncomfortably running his hand across his muscled abdomen. He wasn't sure he was ready for children yet. Not while he and Sesshomaru still couldn't be counted upon to be civil to one another. Not while there was still so much hostility towards him at court.

His brother's yokai enveloped him as his alpha neared his resting place. He stretched his arms high above his head before dropping lightly from his perch to meet the racing party.

"Took you long enough." He barked watching as Sesshomaru led a trail of around fifty men and the palette carrying the women.

"This Sesshomaru felt it was prudent to stay with the men." His husband bit out throwing him a rather cold look.

"Yeah well out here there isn't any court rules to adhere to so I thought I might go for a run. I've been cooped up way too long in that stuffy pretentious palace." He explained smiling brightly at his still tense mate. The Hanyou cocked his head to one side and chucked an acorn at the other man.

"Must you turn in to a child as soon as we leave the castle grounds?" The biting tone to Sesshomaru's voice gave Inuyasha pause. He wanted to lighten the mood not have his mate upset with him.

"Whatever." He growled turning so as not to see the flawless alabaster of his brother's face. It reminded him, more so than even his attitude, that for all his proclamations to the contrary Sesshomaru did not see him as an equal.

"The Monk needs to be carried, the rest of our number can move at great speed but he is hindering our progress." His brother's biting tone made Inuyasha's blood boil.

"Yeah well have Kirara carry him!" Inuyasha growled, he had said as much before he left. Fucking bastard never listened to him.

"I'm going, come if you're coming." He bit out, bounding away from the group once more.

The world blurred past him in steaks of green and brown. The group kept up mostly lagging no more than a few hundred feet behind him at any given moment. He knew they were hampered by the palette carrying the women but he could care less. He would have made them use their own damn legs, or in Sango's case Kirara's. It made no sense to go in to battle with two silk swathed ladies hiding behind modesty panels.

The more the thought about his brothers fucked up sense of right and wrong the hotter Inuyasha became. This wasn't some diplomatic mission or leisurely stroll. People's lives were in danger. He knew Sesshomaru could care less about humans but Kaede meant a lot to him and that should mean something.

It was becoming apparent that what he wanted didn't mean a whole hell of a lot. He was trying to change for Sesshomaru, or at least look like he had changed in front of the courtiers and yet his brother didn't seem to care or hell even notice. All he got were glares when he tried to give his honest to fucking Kami opinion. The only time Sesshomaru seemed to care how he felt was while he was trying to get in to his pants! Low and behold he got him bedded and now things were going right back to how they were before his little foray in to palace life.

He growled as the sun sank behind the mountains in the distance. He stopped and waited for his companions to catch up to him. It took moments before he was surrounded by soldiers.

"We aren't going to get any farther tonight." He called out trying not to look at his husband. "Let's make camp. It's only another six hours from here we should make it by evening tomorrow." He finished walking over to Miroku.

His friend smiled and dismounted Kirara jingling his staff at him. "It has been much too long since we last rode in to battle together my friend." He cried throwing an enthusiastic arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah well I scented a hot spring around here. Let's go bathe before the hordes descend." He replied grabbing the other man's wrist and dragging him towards the smell of steaming water.

He noticed his brothers eyes following him angrily but he ignored the stuck up Lord in favor of leading Miroku out of the rather crowded clearing he had chosen to camp in.

The hot spring was beautiful, the flowers growing around it glowed lighting the area in a strange bluish light.

"Oh man this is great." Inuyasha exclaimed hurriedly untying his obi and slipping out of the layers of clothing he had been wearing.

The water felt divine against his sweat cooled skin the smell of the glowing flowers filling his head and relaxing his muscles.

"This is surely what heaven would feel like." Miroku commented from somewhere to his left.

"Yeah." He groaned floating on his back.

"Inuyasha… may I ask, is there anything bothering you?" Again Miroku's voice broke his dazed pleasure.

"Feh, just Sesshomaru being a bastard. I shouldn't have really expected anything to change I guess." He explained wondering why he was telling his friend this.

"Yes well I believe Lord Sesshomaru may just be worried about your current condition being harmed by this journey." Miroku's voice sounded rather far away and it took Inuyasha a moment to comprehend what his friend was telling him.

"What condition?" He asked sleepily, laying his head on one of the large boulders peeking out from the waters depths.

"Inuyasha, you're with child. Did your brother not tell you?"

Miroku sounded, startled? Inuyasha could not for the life of him understand why his friend sounded like that. He was only pregnant. Wait, pregnant?

He shot up from his prone position to stare uncomprehendingly at his friend. "I'm what?"

INY

Thirty minutes and one hyperventilating Hanyou later Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting side by side next to the beautiful hot spring.

"So are we going to go back to camp?" The question was one Inuyasha had been contemplating for neatly ten minutes. He glared at his companion in irritation.

"I guess we need to. Don' fucking want to but when do I get what I want." He grumbled knowing how petulant he sounded.

Miroku's laughter made his ears perk. "My friend in life there are many times you cannot get what it is you desire. Take this from me, while you carry Sesshomaru's child yours is the only want he will care about. Just talk to him Inuyasha. If I'm wrong I'll eat my staff."

Inuyasha snorted glancing up at his still smiling friend. "Yeah but that thing's the only weapon you got left old man how are you gonna fight once it's shit?" He asked laughing at the look of shock on his friends face.

INY

(POV Change)

Kaede kneeled before the ancient tree that had once held her hanyou friend. Behind her guards kept watch. She had talked them in to letting her pray by the old tree for the souls of the villagers they had taken thus far. She touched the rough weathered bark with one withered hand and called out in anguish to the only person who could save them from the tyranny the village now found themselves facing.

"Come quickly Inuyasha, not for this old woman, it is almost my time. Come for the children who hold you above all others as their savior." She prayed her voice barely above a whisper.

Kami had failed them, she felt no need to call out to spirits or gods, for the only being truly powerful enough to help them was coming. He had to be.

INY

(POV Change)

Rin walked the halls of the main palace. It had been years since she had been in the large building at night without her father. The soft footsteps of her Ladies in Waiting followed her as she drifted aimlessly through the massive main building.

She passed works of art, spoils of war and tales of great warriors. Yet her eyes didn't stray to the treasures as they once had. This night her mind wandered to another more mysterious subject than any abstract painting could hope to be.

Kouga, just the name of her intended sent shivers down her spine. A week ago she would have sworn that her reaction was purely fear. Now though… she was unsure. He was handsome, she could not argue with her own eyes. He could be quite charming; he seemed to be attempting to lull her guard with sweet words and present of flowers.

She enjoyed him. They had not yet been able to speak at length. Yet the occasions they had met left her with an impression of a well read, highly intelligent man.

He was in all ways the man she had always assumed her father would choose to be her husband.

Still there was one fact that she could not change. He had ordered her death. Getting past that seemed impossible no matter what she said aloud to Inuyasha or even Kouga himself.

She wished she could be that all forgiving child she had once been, the one that had followed her father unconditionally. But in following her father she had become, even if it was only the slightest bit, jaded. Koga claimed the control of tainted jewel shards when he killed her. She was not so sure it could be that easy. She did not have enough knowledge of the sacred jewel to make her decision.

With that realization she turned, this time with purpose and headed in the direction of her father's library. She had some reading to do.

INY

(POV Change)

Inuyasha jumped lightly in to a tree near the fire the women, Shippo and Miroku gathered around. He had no wish to interact with his husband but he had his duty to protect his pack. He glanced around at the numerous fires burning, each with a group of ten soldiers huddled around it. He caught site of his brother speaking with one of the more decorated men.

He felt a flare of jealously burn his heart. "Feh, stupid fucker." He muttered trying to ignore the ache he was feeling. _Sesshomaru can talk to whoever the hell he wants to. I'm just his brood bitch, he's made that pretty clear._ He crossed his arms shoving them in to the silk sleeves. _I wonder where the hell my fire rat robes went, I could really use the warmth right now._ His ears plastered to his head trying to keep warm.

He closed his eyes suddenly feeling very fatigued and before he knew what was happening he fell in to a light sleep.

INY

Inuyasha woke to the smell of cooking meat. He sat up slowly hating how his back creaked. HE was getting too used to sleeping in a bed. He opened his eyes slowly taking in the world around him. Sesshomaru sat underneath him the other demon staring at the women who were busy cooking a few rabbits over their fire, Inuyasha grunted and started to drop from his perch before noticing the red fabric that lay heavily atop of him.

_My fire rat robes? How did they get here?_ He blinked stupidly for a moment before glancing down at his husband. _Feh, I don't care if that bastard did bring them, he's not buttering me up._

He nodded and jumped from the tree carrying his robes with him.

"Yo Monk, I'm gonna go change in to these. If we are fighting they might come in handy." He called over to his friend.

Miroku raised his hand in acknowledgment and Sango waved. "Good morning Inuyasha!" She called smiling brightly at him.

He waved back and continued in to the woods to find some privacy in which to change. It took him less than five minutes to slip out of the stuffy formal outfit he wore the night before and in to his robes.

It felt like coming home. In a moment his mood improved drastically he smiled and jumped from limb to limb as he made his way back to camp. The improved mobility making him laugh as he bounded along.

"Are you enjoying being back in those robes husband?" Inuyasha paused landing before his mates impressive form.

"Yeah thanks for bringing them I guess." He grumbled rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"You need not thank me Inuyasha. I wish for you to be… comfortable." Inuyasha let his eyes meet his brothers. _Is he… Nervous? _Inuyasha reached one clawed hand up and tucked a strand of silver hair behind a pointed ear.

"Well yeah but thanks anyway." He mumbled walking past his brother and brushing his arm against his. That arm was caught suddenly in a firm but carful grip.

"I missed your presence in my arms last night husband." Inuyasha shivered as the words were breathed in to his sensitive ears.

"Yeah well I needed some space." He whispered pulling away from the other demon and taking off towards his friends at a jog.

INY

Once again Inuyasha ran along the forest floor his feet barely hitting the ground as he soared along.

His husband was close beside him this time, his scent mixing with the scent of the forest. Inuyasha felt calmer somehow having him close as the rushed towards people who in all likelihood wanted to kill him. He still wasn't sure that Sesshomaru didn't just want him for a brood mare but he supposed he could take advantage of his state and pretend that his brother really cared about his comfort, about his life.

It was difficult to think about what would happen after the pups were born. Once Sesshomaru had heirs Inuyasha was sure he would be sent away from court. Most likely to a small castle not favored by his husband, as his own mother had been sent away after his father death. He knew that was deemed acceptable by the court.

He felt himself fatigue as the morning dragged on. The sun beat down on his head making his skin break out in a light sheen of sweat.

He slowed as the sun climbed to its peak in the sky.

"Do you require rest husband?" Inuyasha paused as his brother's quiet question hit his ears.

He shook his head wiping his brow. "No we need to keep going." He pushed forward speeding back up. _Don't worry Ba-ba I'm coming, just hold on. _

End Chapter Sixteen!

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! You are the reason I write! This chapter was fairly easy to get out. I find the ones that deal with the plot flow more freely. I hope this has translated to my work.

I would like to take a moment now to address a review I received for the last chapter. It was overall a pleasant review and I am thankful to them for taking the time to voice an opinion on my writing. It was however brought to my attention that I may be over using the word "Endeavor". This is a word I use in my everyday life. I find that it comes much easier to me to say I will endeavor to do something rather than to try. This is most likely caused by the enormity speaking proper English has always held in my family. Now the reason I am addressing it here rather than in a PM, although I am sure I will respond to them as I attempt to do to all reviews; is that I would like to know if the majority of my readers feel that I am being repetitious. I did a word search and found only seven instances of endeavor in this 44,000+ word story so personally I feel it is a matter of literary taste rather than true repetition but I would like to get your view on the issue.

Thank you all for reading and dealing with that small novel up there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

My love as always

CBT

P.S. Don't forget to feed the author!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 17 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality He hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

The smell of fear hung pungent in the air as he neared the village. Smoke rose in the distance bringing with it the smell of burning flesh. _Human flesh_. He realized trying desperately not to wretch.

He slowed just inside the tree line staring out at the deserted village.

"It will be okay husband." Inuyasha nodded as he husband wrapped one strong arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah I know, ain't anyone that could take us on together." He griped the hilt of tessiga in agitation.

"I know you're out there hanyou!" A voice broke the silence of the ghost village.

Sesshomaru took one step in front of him, his impossibly soft hair brushing his face. "You will cease taunting This Sesshomaru's Mate."

Inuyasha growled and pushed past his brother throwing him a harsh glare. "You ain't gotta protect me." He muttered finally getting a good look at his opponent.

Long black hair blew in the breeze, imperial red robes marking him as a royal. He was tall, black markings peeked out from under his hairline and encircled his neck. Green eyes flashed in the light of the fire behind him.

He smiled baring long white pointed teeth. "I am so glad you could join the party hanyou. We were just cooking a feast." A peal of laughter from the assembled men brought Inuyasha's attention to the rather large crowd of demons and the man roasting over the fire.

He growled leaping forwards. "Bastards! What the hell have these people done to you?" He yelled unsheathing tessiga with a pulse of raw power.

The lesser demons stumbled under the enormity of the hanyou's power. His antagonist laughed.

"They exist, that is more than enough reason to destroy their pathetic lives. Humans are a stain on this world. An animal with just enough intelligence to believe it is above being hunted."

Inuyasha shook with rage. "Where is she?" He asked his rage building. "Where is Lady Kaede. What have you fuckers done with her?"

The other looked decidedly unimpressed. He snapped his fingers and motioned to one of his cowering underlings. "Bring the old woman."

Inuyasha balked as she was led in to the middle of town. Her robes were tattered, bruises littered her skin along with small oozing cuts.

"Let her go!" Again Inuyasha stepped forwards wanting nothing more than to run to his friend.

Sesshomaru's Hand halted his progress. "It is a trap husband, you know this." His voice shot like ice through Inuyasha's veins.

"Should we just leave her to them then?" He snapped slapping his brothers hand away fiercely.

"You will not save the old crone with force pet!" The strange demon's voice echoed. "Come to me and we can work out a deal. That is why I've come here little one. The news of your greatness, of your **skills** has come to me from across the land. Return to the east with me, be my slave, my bitch and I will allow these insects their lives!"

Inuyasha stared dumb struck at the obviously insane demon. "Why the hell would you want me?" He asked glaring at the other demon.

"It matters not why he wants you. It is null you are This Sesshomaru's." His brother growled shoving him behind him in one swift movement.

Miroku caught him before he could hit the ground from the rough treatment.

"You will release this woman and leave my lands Rokuyu! If you do not I will take this as an act of aggression and declare war on the east!"

Inuyasha fumed brushing the dirt from his hakama. Fucking bastard where did he get off pushing him around like that?

"You would do well not to interfere in this Lord Sesshomaru it will not end well for you." The obviously delusional demon spoke. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"This guy is a fucking Lord?" He asked his brother, still eyeing the bastards that held Kaede.

"Unfortunately." His brother nodded his entire being vibrating with power.

Faster than Inuyasha could comprehend Sesshomaru had moved his whip lashing out and killing the guards holding Kaede while his furry appendage snatched her back to him.

Inuyasha caught her as she was thrust at him. "Have the women take her from this place, we will hold them off if they attempt to follow. Jukoto take twenty men and accompany them back to the castle with most haste we will follow." Inuyasha watched as their company scrambled to do as they were told. Sesshomaru's eyes never left their opponent.

_There is something going on I'm not seeing. _He realized as the two faced off.

"You killed my men." The dark demon growled.

"You killed my Mate's humans. I will take the lives of your men as recompense." Sesshomaru retorted. "If you feel this is unfair please bring it up with the council of elders."

Rokuyu pulsed with anger. "One demon life is worth a thousand humans!" He stepped forwards coming in to striking range of Sesshomaru's whip.

"Any being Inuyasha feels is worthy is worth more than any of your men combined. You will leave this place Rokuyu, you cannot win against this Sesshomaru. I have more than proven that."

Inuyasha watched at the demon weighed his options. Finally after several long moments of silence he stepped back slowly rising in to the air. "They are ours Sesshomaru, for now" He called glaring at the two inu on the ground. "Don't think this is the end Lord Sesshomaru I will win the Hanyou, one way or another."

INY

(POV Change)

Sango sat astride Kirara holding tightly to Kaede. The elder woman shook with sobs. The demon slayer hurt as she watched her friend in such anguish.

"They ate the men." Kaede's normally strong voice sounded small and broken. "They roasted them one by one still alive in front of the women and children."

Sango flinched inwardly, stroking one hand across the soft grey hair of the other woman. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will stop them Lady. They will make them pay." She whispered just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the wind.

She sighed and watched the demons bound below her. This was not the honeymoon she had dreamed of. As glad as she was that Lady Kaede was alive, if not well, she wished Miroku was coming back with them. It would be difficult not to see him.

"I hope they skin the bastard." She muttered watching the clouds rush past them.

INY

(POV Change)

Inuyasha walked around the decimated village. His brother and the remaining guards were busy securing their prisoners so it had been left up to him and Miroku to search for survivors.

"Inuyasha over here!" Miroku's voice echoed across the desolate expanse. He turned ears perking and took off towards the sound. It took moments for him to come across Miroku pulling debris from the front of a small hut.

"I hear someone in there come on!" He called when Inuyasha was in sight. The hanyou grabbed hold of large pieces of timber that had been thrown haphazardly in front of the doors. It was obvious what it was there for. The bastards were going to burn the villagers alive inside their homes.

He finally pulled the last piece of timber from the opening and pulled the ramshackle door open.

Eight small children huddled together behind three women who looked to be in their late teens.

"Please don't hurt the children!" One of the girls cried throwing herself at Inuyasha's feet in fright.

The hanyou kneeled slowly placing one hand gently on the humans head. "It's over now; we're here to save you." He whispered.

"In-Inuyasha?" The girl asked looking up at him in surprise. "Oh Inuyasha Lady Kaede said you would come and you have!" She threw herself in to his arms weeping. Behind her the other girls relaxed and began to coax the children from their hiding places.

"Where are the other villagers?" Inuyasha asked the eldest of the group a young girl named Amkio.

"I think we are the last." She explained her voice barely above a whisper. "They were eating them men and… playing with the women and children. There were thirty of us last night." She explained eyes down cast.

Inuyasha growled he had never thought someone would do this much damage to get to him. He would have never waited.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster." He apologized head dropping.

Small arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "Don't cry Yasha you came back you didn't forget us!" Akiko's small voice broke through his anguish.

The looked in to the large brown eyes of the little girl who had gifted him with a blanket what seemed like a lifetime ago and smiled. "Yeah kid of course I came; I couldn't just leave you here." He whispered wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Ehem, Inuyasha it would be best to remove the children from this place. Come we can get them some medical treatment back with our companions. I believe Lord Sesshomaru wishes to leave." His voice was soft but firm and Inuyasha nodded knowing they needed to get the children out of the thick smoke.

He picked up Akiko and one other child cradling them safely in his arms. He lead the group across the burning landscape of the once thriving village and in to the forest where his brother waited for them.

"Inuyasha are we going with you now?" The little girls question tore at his heart and there was only one answer he could give her, Sesshomaru be damned.

"Yeah Akiko, you're gonna come home with me. We're friends and I look after my friends." He whispered smiling at both her and the small boy in his other arm.

Through the haze of smoke he caught site of his mates glistening hair. He leaned down and let the two children stand on their own as the trees encompassed them. "Miroku stay with the kids and check them over. I gotta go talk to Sesshomaru." He nodded towards where his brother stood.

He didn't wait for a reply knowing his friend would take good care of the humans. His brother was watching as his men argued over how best to transport their prisoners. Inuyasha pushed past the crowd to stand beside his mate. "Just kill the fuckers." He declared watching as the demons eyes went wide. "They raped, tortured and ate my pack. I say kill em." He growled looking to Sesshomaru for is reaction.

"Do as my Mate says. Keep three of them for interrogation and kill the rest." Sesshomaru nodded and turned towards Inuyasha his eyes blazing. "Are you well Husband?" he asked. Inuyasha sighed as soft fingers came to caress his soot stained face.

"There are a few survivors, some girls and a few kids." He explained ignoring his brother question. "I want them to come with us; they ain't got anywhere else to go." He explained looking up at his brother, ready to argue.

Surprisingly the other man nodded his consent. "Of course brother I will have human caretakers chosen from the surrounding villages they can come live in the palace and when they are old enough hey can take places working there. Is that acceptable?" Inuyasha blinked dumbly for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah that's great. More than I was expecting to tell you the truth." He agreed watching a small smile grace his brother's lips.

"I wish to make you comfortable in our home husband and it seems these humans mean much to you." The word hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks and he felt his heart ache.

Why, why did his brother have to be so convincing when he knew it was only a matter of time before he was once again discarded like the abomination everyone said he was?

"Thanks I guess." He managed to grit out. "I gotta go check on the kids, can you pick a couple of men that will be nice with them to help us carry them? We don't need any human haters these kids have been through enough." He turned to leave but waited for his brother reply.

"Of course Inuyasha I will send a few over foe you to pick from." As soon as he heard this he continued on to the small group of mortals that were bunched together.

"Hey I got a few people I want you to meet they are gonna help us get to my house faster okay?" He said stopping in front of children. Miroku looked confused but rightly kept his mouth closed.

"How are they gonna help?" Akiko's little voice called from the back of the group. He smiled and motioned her forwards.

"Come here and I'll show you." HE told her smiling as she hurled herself at him.

He crouched down with his back to her. "Climb on kiddo, you gonna get a ride to the palace." He explained smiling when she immediately did as he said. IT was nice to be around children that weren't afraid of him.

"How can we trust demons we don't know to carry us?" One of the elder girls asked eyes filling with dread. Inuyasha smiled.

"My brother has chosen his most trusted men to carry you. No harm will come to you I promise." He assured them.

"I have personally traveled with these men, they are trust worthy." Miroku cut in his voice as soothing as ever.

Soon the children were nodding their consent and talking amongst themselves about how fun it would be to ride a demon.

Inuyasha let his little charge down and turned to her. He placed on finger on her nose eliciting a giggle. "I'll come find you when it's time to go okay? Don't let anyone else take the honor of carrying you." He whispered smiling as her eyes lit with excitement.

"Okay!" she squealed.

He laughed and turned to find Sesshomaru. A small group of demons led by his brother was coming his way when he did so. He walked quickly to them.

"So you guys are the ones Sesshomaru picked?" He looked them over noticing no dissention. "Well I guess you look pretty trustworthy. But just let me tell you if you hurt one of my pack I'll run you through with my old man's fang, get it?" He looked at each one of them as he said this making sure they understood these were not just humans, they were his humans.

The group nodded looking decidedly nervous. "Hey there aren't enough of you we need one more." He told them counting again.

"This Sesshomaru will carry the Monk." Sesshomaru explained pushing past him and walking towards the humans. "Come let us be off I wish to make it to the castle by day break.

INY

(POV Change)

Rin sat head pillowed on the book in front of her. She had read all through the night and most of the day. Sesshomaru had a vast amount of information on the jewel of four souls. She had found Kouga's assertions that he was under the jewels control credible. it seemed that mind control was the foul gems specialty.

Her ladies lay prostrate around the room, still in their court finery staying with her even through her madness. She sighed and read the one sentence that made everything clearer, the one piece of information that had cemented Kouga's innocence in her mind.

'The Jewel preys on your greatest fears, the things about your nature you find most repugnant and it intensifies them one thousand fold. One account tells of a demoness killing her Mate because he chewed too loudly after coming in to possession of a shard of the stone.'

She stared at the passage reading it over and over again until she finally could not bring herself to blame her intended for the hurt he had caused her.

Finally she broke down and wept.

INY

(POV Change)

Hime Mikata ran with a ferocity she had never felt before in her life. Those men had been her fathers. Not all of them, but enough for her to know this was not a coincidence.

The horrors she had seen perpetrated against the small village sickened her to her very core. To know that her father had a hand in this in any way made her blood boil.

_What is happening here, how can this truly be?_ She questioned over and over again trying to find a reasonable explanation for northern soldiers to be in the ranks of something as foul as Rokuyu.

She knew what she had to do. She did not wish to but there was no choice left to her now. She would have to inform Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha of her father's deceit and pray to Kami her family came out of it alive.

End Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Yet another chapter done with! And the plot thickens! Why does Rokuyu want Inuyasha? What does Mikata's father have to do with this? And will Inuyasha ever realize Sesshomaru might be serious about him? All will be answered… at some point in the story :D

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to write. Sorry about the decided lack of fighting but I think when the guy realized Sesshomaru was there he would not have tried it.

**Please take a moment to vote on how I should update this story. I have about four chapters done now and I am trying to decide when to post. **

I hope you all enjoyed this and that you real lives are going well.

Yours as always

CBT

Remember to feed the Author!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 18 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality He hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

As the sun broke over the horizon Inuyasha caught the first sight of the Western palace. He paused to take in the beauty of the towering palace before him.

"Let us go home Husband."

Inuyasha flicked his ears as Sesshomaru's large hand rested on his shoulder. He turned slightly to glance out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah…" He pulled away from the confusing emotions that came with his brother's presence. Shifting his sleeping charge in his back he took off ahead of the group, bounding through the outer fields and then through the town that bordered the northern side of the Palace.

The large cast iron gates opened slowly as he approached allowing him through. He was met by Rin and Sanika, both dressed in court finery.

"My Lord!" Rin exclaimed running to him and motioning for one of her Ladies to take the slumbering child from his grasp. "Lady Sango arrived with Kaede last evening; we have prepared rooms for any survivors."

Inuyasha nodded, gracing his daughter with a small smile. "Thank you Rin, we have a few children with us, they will need to be assigned a governess." He watched as the young girl bowed low to him.

"I will assign one of my own ladies to the task." Inuyasha nodded.

The hanyou glanced back at his brother. The demon looked more haggard than Inuyasha ever remembered seeing. _Still looks better than I do on my best day._ He grumbled internally.

A wind blew through the courtyard ruffling long silver tresses.

"Come now my Lord let's get you cleaned." Rin's delicate voice startled Inuyasha from his contemplation. He smiled and took her small outstretched hand. "I believe the new clothing Lord Sesshomaru had commissioned for you had arrived." She told him as they entered the main hall, leaving the chaos of the courtyard behind them. "I heard from your chamber maids they are quite striking."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled at the brunette young woman. "I am thankful that my Husband chose such garments that the women are talking of them." He replied softly. Internally he felt unease. _It's so strange to go on as if we were just out for a leisurely stroll rather than saving the last few survivors of an entire town. _He nodded to several courtiers as they passed them watching as the now familiar niceties of courtly life went on without pause or interruption. _How am I ever going to survive here? It' as if these people have no concept of what is going on in the rest of the world._

"You seem lost in thought My Lord. Is there anything I can do to alleviate your discontent?" Rin's pretty voice broke his internal musings.

He glanced sown at the slight figure beside him. She radiated kindness and innocence. It was no wonder Sesshomaru had taken her in. He remembered briefly the resentment he had felt towards her in his first days in the castle. It now seemed so petty, so unnecessary. She was still such a child in so many ways. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around some of what happened in the last days Rin. And you don't need to call me My Lord… In fact if you would like to you may call me Papa." Her face lit up like the sun at his words and he knew immediately he had said the correct thing.

"Oh yes! I would like that very much!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly for a moment. From behind them he heard the quiet aww's of Rin's ladies. He felt a light flush color his cheeks but he held her back for a moment none the less.

"As would I." He whispered dropping a small barley there kiss on to the top of her head. She turned her head up at him smile still firmly planted on her face.

"Come then, Papa the faster you are refreshed the more time we will have to spend with Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha smiled noting the formality with which the girl referred to his husband had not changed. _I guess she might always call him that._ He considered, allowing her to pull him slightly faster than was entirely proper, towards his rooms.

INY

POV Change

Sesshomaru watched as the small humans were lead away by one of Rin's Ladies in waiting. They were very small and very dirty, but he supposed if they made Inuyasha happy he would allow for their presence.

His daughters intended stood twitching nervously to his right, the wolves blue eyes shifted from his own person to Sanika's. After a moment of irritating silence from the obviously nervous ookami Sesshomaru decided to pull the information from him.

"Is there some reason you feel the need to stare at This Sesshomaru as though you were simple? This Sesshomaru understands that ookami are not known for their intelligence but surely you can speak." He raised one eyebrow, mentally congratulating himself for not harming this new addition to his household.

"What the hell?" The strange beast seemed intent on earning his ire. "I was gonna offer to help you with the bastard who did that to Kaede but never mind." He stomped his foot petulantly. The action reminded Sesshomaru that the man before him was still such a child. It was for that reason that he did not rip the still beating heart from the wretched creature.

He felt satisfaction as his hand crushed the offending wolves wind pipe beneath his fingers, relishing the gurgling noises spewing from the vulgar tongue.

"This is your only warning Prince, now that the contract is signed you are mine to command. You will not speak to This Sesshomaru in such a way ever again lest you wish to part with your troublesome tongue." He smirked at the small nod from the younger demon. He dropped the other man on to his ass watching as he hurriedly stood and backed away from him.

"Gomen." He whispered bowing and backing towards the hall that would lead him towards the training facilities.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned then to his Aunt. Her eyes shone with what Sesshomaru understood as amusement. He nodded to her, motioning towards the inner gardens.

He turned, eyes sweeping over the ornate gates that lead to his home. They opened before him allowing his eyes to rest on the beauty of the gardens. They had been his mother's pride. She loved to walk among the flowers and listen to nature. He was fond of the roses in particular their fragrance and soft beauty reminded him unfailingly of her.

The rest of the palace reeked of his father and Lady Izayoi, while he deeply loved his father and had come to a mental truce with the departed Lady he wished there were more remnants of his own mother.

"She would be very proud of you." He stopped and turned quickly to glare at the offending demoness. Her long hair blew in the softly blowing breeze, the white silk of her kimono rustled caressing the flowers that lined the walk.

"What she would have thought is no concern of This Sesshomaru." He snapped clenching his hand. The snap the accompanied his quick movement was unexpected, he glanced down at his hand surprised to notice the red rose broken and wilting in his grasp.

"Your actions speak louder than your words Nephew. My sister is obviously on your mind." Her sweet reprimand elicited a growl.

"You forget yourself, The Southern Lady you may be but this is my kingdom. You will show This Sesshomaru proper respect." He glared at the woman who had never liked his mother.

"You forget yourself Nephew I am the elder of our clan now that you have rightfully banished mother, it is my place to guide you and yours to listen." He glared a moment more at the woman. She was correct of course, he had spoken out of turn.

"Yes Aunt, it is as you say." He agreed refusing to apologize. "I find myself in turmoil, Rokuyu should not be in this territory, his father would never allow it." He grimaced at his own weakness and turned away from Sanika. His fingers found the petals of another rose, their silken skin soothing his ire.

"Is that what has incited your anger Nephew? That kitten has always been a handful. Perhaps Lord Leikudo does not know of his son's treachery." Her voice was soothing yet it grated on his frayed nerves as though she had screamed.

"He should keep a better eye on his wayward offspring lest I take their lives." He hissed poison seeping from his claws unbidden.

"And you should learn to better contain your anger Nephew. It would not do to have the court see you in such a state." Her small soft hand rested over his, gripping his fingers in a vice like hold.

He grunted in pain and reigned in his anger soothing his inner beast. "He threatened my Mate," He tuned looking in to her green eyes. "threatened to take him from me, to defile him that Cat deserves to die." He kept his voice low glancing around to make certain there were no others in the vicinity.

"Killing one of the Eastern Lords children will being war, avenging a slight to your Mates honor is not worth fighting with the East." He glared petulantly at the ground.

"He is my world." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"If you wish to keep his world intact you will send a missive to the east outlining what has transpired and requesting proper punishment. It is for his good as well." Sesshomaru nodded and listened to her soft footfalls as she retreated.

INY

Change POV

Inuyasha smiled as he watched Rin hurry around Sesshomaru's office arranging bouquets of flowers in porcelain vases. She was so excited to see her father again, it made Inuyasha's heart ache. He wondered if would have been as excited to see his own sire had things been different.

Jakken stood a few feet away carrying an abundance of roses for Rin to arrange. The young woman had explained as they plucked them from her private garden that this particular flower made Sesshomaru happy.

Inuyasha didn't think Sesshomaru would be happy to have his office filled with flowers, no matter the type. Still he couldn't tell the exuberant girl no, she was just too adorable.

He walked to the large windows that looked out on to the gardens below and smiled. Shippo was walking with a young tiger demoness. He looked so happy that Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to open the window and call out as he wished to.

It was strange to think soon the little kit would hit a growth spurt and be for all purposes a man in his own right. Still the signs were beginning to show. He had grown extraordinarily over the past fortnight. Although he was still quite small in stature he had gained at least half a foot.

He sighed and backed away from the glittering scene below. He relaxed in to one of the plush chairs placed near the window and idly played with a piece from a game board sitting out on a small table. The piece, a sad facsimile of a castles tower, was made of the most beautiful wood the hanyou had ever laid eyes on. He caressed the smooth surface and used it to knock over another less ornate piece.

"I did not know you played chess Papa." Inuyasha turned towards the sound of Rin's giggles to find the girl leaning in over his shoulder.

He smiled at her waving the strange little castle in the air flippantly.

"That's because I don't. I just thought these were cool looking." He explained handing her the dark wooden piece.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was hoping I would have someone to play with other than Lord Sesshomaru! He is quite good and I can never win." She explained, setting the castle in its place and righting the toppled piece.

"Well maybe you can teach me. I mean I guess I'm not going anywhere seeing as I'm pregnant." He commented.

He winced as his hasty words reminded him of the one thing he had been trying not to dwell on all day.

"Yes Lady Sanika informed me of your delicate situation. I am so excited to have a brother or sister!" A small puff of air left her as Inuyasha watched her sink in to the chair opposite him.

"What would you like done with these Rin?" Jakken croaked stumbling under the pile of multicolored flowers.

"Oh place them around the room Jakken, I need to speak with my Papa." Rin waved her hand dismissively.

Inuyasha snorted, Sesshomaru had defiantly worn off on her. She sat looking both relaxed and elegant at the same time. Her long dark hair piled atop her head in an elegant coif, small curls escaped around her face and neck caressing her porcelain skin. Inuyasha met her eyes, the bright amber swirled with deepest ebony shone at him, sparking in the morning light.

"I missed you Papa, this place is so dreary without you, Hoshi-san and Lady Sango." She glanced out the window, her face fell slightly. "Shippo doesn't like me anymore, I think." Her voice took a note of melancholy that broke his heart.

"Shippo is changing right now, he'll be better in a few weeks." Inuyasha tried his best to assuage her fears. He hoped she didn't ask for more information, he really didn't know much about it himself. She sighed and rested her chin on one perfectly manicured hand.

"Oh yes that is what Lady Sanika told me as well. I just worry about him, other than Lord Sesshomaru Shippo was my first real friend." She explained looking down in to the gardens once more.

Inuyasha smiled and joined her staring down and the couple whispering to one another below. "You have both grown up a lot since the first time you met." He offered glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes I suppose we have. You know I had this silly notion that one day I would marry Shippo. Oh I drove Jakken crazy talking about it." Her voice hitched. "But now I'm over it, I thought it over while you and Lord Sesshomaru were gone, I am going to be very happy with Prince Koga he is a good man." She paused closing her eyes and then turning to smile at Inuyasha. "And he is very handsome."

Inuyasha wished there was something he could do to wipe away the sadness he saw still lurking beneath her happy façade.

He stood and walked around the small table, kneeling next to Rin. HE pulled her awkwardly in to her arms and stroked her hair.

"You are so much braver than I could have ever been at your age." He whispered. "And Koga will be good to you, I promise." He tightened his grip for a moment. A small sniffling wafted to his ears but he ignored it knowing she didn't want him to see her cry. He held her for a moment longer before pulling back and surveying the room.

"Sesshomaru will love this Rin." He told her smiling as she beamed at him.

"Oh I hope so." She touched her fingers to her lips lightly in worry.

The massive doors creaked open then allowing a rather frantic looking Jakken in. "Lord Sesshomaru is coming! Lord Sesshomaru is coming! Get up you Lazy girl and greet your Lord properly!" He screeched running towards them.

Inuyasha leveled a dangerous glare that the small green kappa. "Hime Rin will stand only when and if she pleases toad, keep your tongue in your mouth," He bit out wishing he could just kill the annoying thing.

The door opened together this time admitting his husband in to the room. The demon looked as perfect as ever. He raised one elegant eyebrow as he surveyed the room.

"Jakken you are excused." His voice was as commanding as ever and within seconds the kappa had scampered from the room, closing the doors behind him. "Thank you for the flowers Daughter." The soft word brightened the girls face to the point Inuyasha thought she might explode.

"Oh it was no problem Fa-father." She stumbled on the word and this small slip brought a smile to the normally stoic demons face.

"I wish for you to always call me that Rin." He spoke with no hesitation kneeling next to the small girl. "I am aware I have not always been the best father, nor am I the most affectionate but I feel greatly for you. You are as much my child as any biological one will be."

Inuyasha stared awed by the touching words that had come from his husband. Never did he think the cold man would ever say something of that nature to the little girl who meant so much to him.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood, Inuyasha met his eyes and nodded.

"Rin please leave us to speak. Find Hime Mikata, she will be in the music room I believe."

Rin nodded and skipped happily from the room. Inuyasha snorted in amusement, she was very easy to please one kind word from Sesshomaru had her back in a good mood.

"I spoke with our Aunt husband. She has suggested I send a missive to the eastern territory that Rokuyu's father rules illuminating him to this slight upon our imperial person. He will not wish to start a war over something as petty as a mate."

Inuyasha stared at his brother, the demons words hitting him like ice water. _Am I so insignificant then? I suppose I should have known he wouldn't expand much effort in my defense as long as he has me here with his pups. _

Inuyasha blinked away tears and stalked back to the window. "Yeah of course husband. A missive seems the best course of action. It's not as if he succeeded in taking me this time." He bit out. His words seemed petulant and hurt to his ears. He winced he was trying to go for nonchalant.

Suddenly he was engulfed in his husband's strong warm arms. "It is not my wish to be so… gentle. I wish to eviscerate the slime that would take you from me." His arms tightened crushing the hanyou's slight form. "Yet our Aunt has made a valid point war would be, difficult with you in such a delicate state."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull and he pulled harshly away from his brothers comforting embrace. "Of course my Lord, if you will excuse me I have to be somewhere." He turned to storm from the room but was once again caught in his brother's arms.

"I will not excuse you husband. Why do you run from me now? I thought we had moved past this." His words inflamed Inuyasha's anger; he turned to stare in to the confused amber eyes.

"I'm pupped, you don't need to keep pretending you feel anything but revulsion for me." He whispered the words so as not to be over heard by the guards.

His brother's arms slackened around him allowing him to escape. His silence was all the answer Inuyasha needed as he fled from the room.

A/N Well there you go chapter eighteen. I am fairly sure this is never going to end because we haven't even gotten to the all-important conversation between Mikata and Sesshomaru, or Shippo's coming of age (which may or may not change something's… hehe). So stay tuned for the next installment of By the Light of Mars!

Oh and remember to feed the Author!


	19. Chapter 19

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 19 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling in to a normality He hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

Sesshomaru watched in shock as his brother stormed from the room. He had thought he had been getting closer to his husband over the last weeks. Yes the hanyou had been distant as they travelled to and from the decimated village but he had assumed it had more to do with what was happening rather than their own relationship. That had obviously been a mistake. He could not understand what had gone wrong; he had been loving in private and not overtly distant in public. It was the archetype of every marriage he had ever known.

He took off at a sedate pace after his brother. The hanyou would have to be made to see the error of his thoughts immediately it would not do to have his mate upset.

Change POV

He ran, vaguely aware of the courtiers and servants he brushed past in his haste. Not caring one iota about what any of them thought of his haste. Let them talk, this wasn't his life, it wasn't his world. He didn't belong here that much was clear.

He leapt from the path as he entered the fields that bordered the palace, speeding up as the forest came in to sight. If he could just get under the foliage, into the trees that felt so much more like home than any palace bedroom ever could.

Hey were nearing he could taste the sweetness of freedom could almost grasp the trunk of the closest tree.

His heart raced, eyes dilated, adrenaline pumped... and then he broke the tree line. He pause feeling the earth beneath his feet, smelling the scent of dew still valiantly clinging to the foliage.

A squirrel scampered nearby rustling the underbrush in its haste. The sun filtered through the thick leafs becoming a gentle green through their influence.

He collapsed beneath the largest tree he could find and ran his clawed hands over the knots and grooves that told the story of its long life.

_This is where I belong. I'm an animal, not some prim socialite. _He nodded and perked his ears taking in the small sounds of the forest that were so desperately missing from palace life.

Lulled by the safety of the forest he found himself slipping off into much needed sleep.

INY

Change POV

Rin sighed as she listened to one of Hime Mikata's ladies drone on about the newest betrothal at court. Apparently they had yet to go before her Father for permission. She tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. _Who cares?_ She wondered watching the other Hime smiled stiltedly. _At least someone else seems to be as bored with this as I am._

"Ladies I do not wish to interrupt your stories but I just must stretch my legs and I would like to get to know my new sister better." Rin used her most lovely voice and smiled her sweetest smile. Still a few of the ookami ladies glanced at her with ill-concealed resentment.

"Oh a walk sounds lovely Hime." Mikata nodded her head prettily, standing gracefully. Rin took the hand that was offered to her and turned as one with the other Hime towards the large doors that would lead them out into the palace.

"Oh my Lady please stay with us." One of the less subtle ladies pleaded her glare hurting Rin's pride.

"You will not speak out of turn." Mikata's voice was stern and Rin couldn't help but imagine she was much like Sesshomaru's mother would have been. "And you will inquire of Hime Rin for such things; she is the reigning Lady here."

Rin nodded almost imperceptibly to the elder woman and shot a harsh look towards the offending ookami.

Together they turned, Rin motioned to the Ladies stationed by the door to open them. She could hear the rustling of the ladies skirts. She winced, she hated Mikata's ladies they were simpering fools and they were always with her. Rin excused he own ladies more than was probably proper but she just couldn't understand the point of traveling with a group of women who could never be your equals.

"Stay." The word echoed in the suddenly silent room. Rin glanced at the demoness her face was indecipherable. "I wish to spend time with Hime Rin **alone**." The tone of the last word left no room for argument.

Rin smiled as once more the rustling of skirts filled the room. She beamed at Mikata and lead the way from the room.

As they walked sedately down the front stairs, heading to the gardens Rin turned and smiled at the demoness. "I wish I could be as bold as you are." Rin whispered glancing around the hall for eavesdroppers.

Mikata laughed, the sound was pretty and feminine. Rin decided it was a nice sound, one she would like to hear more frequently. "Oh you will be one day Hime. We are to be sisters and if you wish to survive as an ookami Hime you will have to learn to be commanding." She brushed some of her long dark hair from her eyes. "My brother is a lucky man, to have one such as you for a bride. You are very beautiful My Lady, and sweet I think. You just need to learn to use those assets to your advantage."

Rin blushed under the assessing gaze of the other woman.

"May I ask what you think of your marriage to my brother?" The human woman started at this abrupt change of subject. Her cheeks reddened further and she ducked her head in shame.

"I am happy that My Father has found a suitable husband for me." She responded as she always did.

A soft sighed echoed in the silence that followed. They stepped out into Rin's private gardens and the human guided her guest towards her favorite thinking spot.

"I don't want to know what your duty is Rin, may I call you Rin?" Rin nodded glancing at the other woman. "Good, I wish to know if you had someone before this was announced or if you find my brother disgusting. The contract is signed, even if I don't like what I hear there is nothing I can do to jeopardize your marriage if that is what you are worried about." Again that tinkling laugh echoed in the gardens.

"No I don't suppose my Father would ever allow that…" Rin sighed and caressed the flowers as they passed them. "I suppose I like your brother well enough, he is quite good looking. There was someone, really just a childhood crush. My Papa's step son, Shippo, you know him I'm sure, he's the kit I am often with." She explained not looking behind her.

"He is not yet at his maturation." Mikata sounded unsure of herself. Rin laughed and turned to look at the confused ookami Hime.

"Neither was I when this all started, I am human I suppose it's only natural that I age faster than Shippo could ever hope to… still he is so dear to me." She shook her head dispelling the unpleasant mind set. "He is my brother now and that is all I can ever hope for. He's courting that tigress and I am betrothed to Kouga so I will just have to learn to deal with it."

The delicate hand that lay itself softly on her shoulder made Rin stop walking completely. Before her lay a small pond filled with blooming lotus plants. Their sweet fragrance mingling with the peonies that grew at the banks.

"Brothers are difficult to forget." The small whisper was so quiet Rin barely caught it. She turned and graced the other Hime with a small sad smile.

"I find they are."

INY

Change POV

Sango stroked Lady Kaede's hair as she sweated through the worst of her fever. The healers and their assistants bustled around the room creating poultice, bringing clean water and whispering among themselves.

Sesshomaru had stopped by after the rest of their party arrived that morning. He brought food and a book for Sango. She had been so surprised; Inuyasha was obviously a good influence on the strange man.

Kaede was improving if Sesshomaru's healers were to be trusted. The young looking fox demon that had been the primary healer seemed to know what he was doing. Miroku had yet to come in; Sesshomaru had indicated that he was making sure the children were properly settled.

She ran her hands over the soft coverlet, its rich blue satin was a stark contrast to the muted browns and grey of Kaede's coloring. The elderly woman looked frail as she tossed, caught in the madness of fever.

Sango wished she could keep her mind focused on her injured charge, yet her mind kept wandering to her husband. They had yet to know one another, now three days after their union her body ached to be with the man she had loved for so long.

Years of his hands caressing her, holding her, brushing her in passing had left a burning need that seemed all encompassing now that what she wanted was in her grasp.

A loud hacking cough broke her internal reverie. Kaede's eyes opened delirious with fever.

"Lady please you are not well." Sango whispered placing a comforting hand on the small shoulder.

"Sango, ah child… water please I need water." The rasp of the familiar voice had Sango out of the chair immediately. She rush across the room and grabbed a pitcher and drinking bowl.

As soon as the bowl was filled and handed to the elderly woman she gulped at the cool water.

Sango pulled it back sloshing droplets out of the bowl to fall on to the coverlet and Kaede herself.

"Lady please you are very sick you must not drink so quickly." A hacking cough was her only reply for several seconds.

"Yes, of course. Forgive this old woman it seems I am not quite myself." The confused air lingering in her tone broke Sango's heart. It was easy to forget just how old the lady was some days.

"There is nothing to forgive." Sango smiled at the snort of self-flagellation. Kaede was still as modest as ever.

"You are too kind to these old bones Sango." She paused taking a sip of water. "Now where is that troublesome boy?"

Sango sighed deeply. "Oh whom do you speak Lady? I find I have more of those than I know what to do with these days."

Kaede's gnarled hand took her own, the deep brown of the elderly woman's skin strikingly different against her own pale skin. The time she had spent in the western castle had left her pale as a true lady. That made her shift uneasily; she had always been a warrior this physical representation of her life changing caused her great distress.

"I speak of Inuyasha Lady. Am I to understand ye meant the Hoshi and Shippo when ye referred to "Troublesome boys" ?" Sango laughed and nodded pushing those distressing thoughts from her mind.

"Oh yes. Now Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Koga have been added to the list as well." She fluffed the older woman's pillows idly.

When nothing more was said after several long moments Sango glanced down once more to find Kaede fast asleep. She smiled and took her place next to the bed again, picking up the rather large tome Sesshomaru had brought with him she began to read.

Change POV

Sesshomaru had been looking for his husband for over an hour. The noon sun was high in the sky beating down on him and turning the day unseasonably warm. A soft wind rustled his hair as he walked through the fields bordering the castle.

He caught sight of the wooded area he had first kissed his brother in. He paused wondering why had yet to search the thick foliage before. The hanyou seemed to retreat to the wilderness in times of distress.

The wind once again caressed his face, this time bringing with it a scent that was purely Inuyasha.

He sighed in contentment and quickened his pace, the world blurred for a moment then he was standing before his sleeping mate.

"Oh Husband why do you run from me?" He whispered crouching and brushing the hair from the angelic face. He scooped the smaller man in to his arms. He received a small moan for his efforts but the hanyou made no other noise as he settled in to Sesshomaru's chest. "I love you." His words were caught by the wind making them almost too faint foe his own ears.

He turned and walked from the forest, not minding in the least when farmers and courtiers alike stopped to stare at their aloof Lord carrying his husband cradled in his arms.

By the time he made it to his rooms in the main palace lunch was due to be served. He sighed glancing at the sundial on his balcony.

He placed Inuyasha lightly on his bed. Then turned and pulled a cord that would summon Jakken to him.

Moments later the door to his chamber creaked open and the annoying kappa bowed his way in. "What can this humble servant do for you my Lord?" Sesshomaru glared harshly and moved swiftly to clap his hand across the toad's mouth.

"You will do well to speak more quietly." He hissed glancing back at his still sleeping mate. "Your Lord slumbers. You will send out the edict that the noon meal is to be a private affair this day." He released the green demon practically throwing him at the door.

"Y-yes my Lord." The small demon croaked bowing himself out of the room quickly.

Sesshomaru snorted at his retainers antics the little man was quite amusing if nothing else.

He shed his cloths quickly keeping just his pants and climbed gently in to the large bed next to his mate.

Change POV

Shippo watched as Kika bent to retrieve a rather normal looking flower from the lowest branch of the nearest rose bush.

It was obvious that she wanted him to look, he acquiesced although he couldn't seem to put his heart in it.

His maturation was coming it was as he had always been told a slow steady process. But he was sure he should feel something more for this fey creature standing before him.

Kika was a beautiful tiger demoness. Her long dark hair shone like onyx in the morning sun, blue eyes flashing in excitement as she twirled and giggled. Her body was voluptuous but lithe curving where it should and ending in long sculpted limbs. She was the picture of courtly beauty and impeccable breeding.

So he should feel more than growing friendship and fondness for the pretty woman. He should feel as he did for Rin.

That thought had him gluing his eyes on the rather nice lips of his companion. Rin was not something he should be thinking about. He wasn't even sure when his rather strange obsession with the beautiful girl had begun.

Now just watching her glide across the room or eating across from her at meals left him feeling warm in all the wrong places.

She was perfection, more a princess than any he had met. She was genuine, exciting, intelligent, and more beautiful than any rose.

She was also Kouga's. The betrothal was signed there was no breaking it without war, or Kouga's untimely death.

Shippo had never wanted anyone to have a tragic accident more in his life.

A soft feminine hand grasped his own lightly bringing him back to the present. He smiled at Kika. It really wasn't her fault that he didn't love her. He pulled her to his chest stroking her soft hair and running one finger along her refined nose.

"I love you." She sighed.

Shippo nodded in consent because he knew she really did.

Change POV

Mikata giggled as Rin told her a particularly amusing story about one of her more out spoken ladies. They had spent most of the morning together talking about boys and life as a Hime. The ookami wanted so badly to confide in this bubbly friendly girl. It was her hope Rin could help her bring up the issue of her father with Sesshomaru. Yet she didn't want to break their genial camaraderie.

"Is there something else on your mind Mikata?" The older woman glanced down at her hands wondering what she should do presented with such a chance.

"I must admit I am… troubled by the events of the last three days." She began glancing at the now serious face of her companion.

"As you should be." Rin nodded offering a small smile.

"Yes well I suppose my… unease is cause by more than just the actions themselves." Her hand tightened on the delicate silk of her fan. "Lady some of the men that attacked Lord Inuyasha's village were of my father's house." She paused as the young human gasped almost inaudibly.

"You must tell my Father at once!" Rin exclaimed. Suddenly Mikata found her hands clasped in the delicate Himes own. Her grip was like steel, the strength startled Mikata. For one so young she was quite strong.

"I wish to, but I do not wish to lose my place here. Rin my Father is not a nice man. It was for more than just Kouga's betrothal to your imperial person that I was sent to the west." She paused trying to gain the strength needed to tell her story.

"I understand Mikata, sometimes those that should care for us do much harm." The younger himes voice was soft and sad in a way that Mikata could not equate with the normally energetic woman.

"Rin… What should I do?" She felt her heart still as she waited for what seemed like hours for the other woman to respond.

"We shall go to Father, he will know what to do." Mikata glanced up at the now serene human.

"As you say." Mikata bent her neck in deference.

Together they stood and walked demurely towards destiny.

A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. I felt like that was a good place to leave it. I wanted this to be a transitioning chapter I hope everyone liked it even though it was a very internal part of the story. I wanted to touch base with the most relevant parts of the plot and make sure it was moving along towards the eventual conclusion. Sometimes it feels like this is going to end up being 100 chapters and still a WIP. I refuse to do that though I have way too many projects going on to write that much in this one. Plus I really want to start a Kouga/Sesshomaru fic that has been banging around in my head for some time. I hope you guys enjoyed this and that the writing wasn't too terrible I haven't slept in like 36 hours. Guh

Remember to feel the Author

CBT


	20. Chapter 20

Title: By the Light of Mars

Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Sango/Miroku

Chapter 20 of ?

Summary: After Naraku is killed Inuyasha's world is settling into a normality he hadn't expected but when his brother appears bringing with him Rin and royal intrigues can Inuyasha prevail over the new obstacles in his life, including this strange affinity his brother seems to have for him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise, anime, manga or characters. I play with them for fun not for profit.

Warm was the first word to enter Inuyasha's mind as he floated to consciousness. Followed shortly thereafter by soft, tired and hungry. Pushing towards waking he tried to open his sleep laden eyes. After several long moments of telling his eyelids to open they finally did, slowly.

The sun was strangely absent and he wondered if someone had pulled the drapes. Rolling over he snuggled further into the soft mattress when finally a strange thought entered his mind.

_Wasn't I outside when I fell asleep?_ Groaning he pushed himself up. He glanced around the room, taking in the grandeur.

"Goddamn it Sesshomaru." He exclaimed, flinging the bedclothes off of him.

"Yes?" His brother's warm tone echoed from behind him.

The hanyou turned ready to give his mate a piece of his mind. Word however were hard to find with a rather naked demon standing before him.

"Can I help you little one?"

Inuyasha felt his mouth go dry. he could not for the life of him remember why he wanted to leave the enticing display before him.

Long slender appendages grew from a toned porcelain torso, a strong neck lead to the perfection that was Sesshomaru's face.

"You brought me back." Inuyasha managed to rasp out.

His husband took a few steps closer, shortening the distance between them. Inuyasha picked up the smell of tension and arousal radiating off the older inu. He let out a low growl.

"I wished to sleep with my husband, in our bed."

The word seeped through Inuyasha's mind like molasses, leaving a healing balm over the pain of his past.

"Truly?" He whispered, daring to take a step forward.

The breathed in the heady sent that was purely Sesshomaru reveling in it.

"Oh yes husband, I wish to do much more than that now though."

Inuyasha blushed wanting more than anything to wrap himself around the inviting figure.

A knock on the door broke the trance.

Sesshomaru tensed eyes slanting. The hanyou watched the transformation with trepidation.

"What?" The normally cool inu barked.

"Father I must speak with you immediately!" Rin's voice called from the other side of the door. She sounded remarkably worried. Inuyasha flattened his ears in worry, glancing at Sesshomaru before finally calling out himself.

"One second kiddo." He turned to his mate. Two robes hung from Sesshomaru's hands. He took one gratefully, slipping into the luxurious fabric.

"Come Rin." Sesshomaru called out once both robes were securely tied.

The large door opened slowly allowing the small woman to slip in. She shut them behind her, the click echoing in the silence.

"What has you so distressed daughter?" The older inu asked his voice soft.

The human grimaced, walking to sit lightly on the settee. "I've received some rather distressing news Father." She explained running a hand across her kimono.

Inuyasha watched her face wondering what could have hurt her so deeply. Dark brown eyes filled with pain and her little pink mouth turned down in displeasure.

"It seems Hime Mikata's father is working with the man who took Lady Kaede hostage." She explained, pulling on her kimono sleeve in agitation.

Inuyasha felt his breath catch. Koga's father was, what plotting against them? Trying to take the West for himself? He glanced at his husband from the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru's face was as placid as ever but his eyes. Those portals into his inner thoughts were tumultuous. Fury mixed with pain swirled in the golden orbs.

"The wolves will leave." He finally spoke.

Inuyasha watched their daughter react to the news. It was not what he was expecting. Her face paled, tears welled in her pretty eyes and a soft sob escaped her throat.

"No please Father! Mikata has given me this information and I promised we would help her! She is in danger!" Rin stood fists clenched.

The hanyou took a step forward, resting his hand on her little shoulder. "Of course she's staying." He asserted glaring at his husband.

Sesshomaru growled. "As you are not even sure of your own state of residence I find your opinion insignificant." His mate growled.

The declaration made Inuyasha's blood run cold. "We are not doing this now your great bastard!" He asserted glancing down at the now weeping woman.

Her small sobs broke his heart, he found himself pulling her into his embrace. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon so you just get the fuck out of this room if you can't be less irritating."

The admission calmed the rolling anger in his mate considerably. The silver haired man nodded, stepping back. "I will speak with the Hime and Prince Koga myself."

His words calmed Rin, her sobs giving way to small hiccups.

"But if they are found to have knowledge of this attack I will kill them myself."

Sesshomaru, always being one for dramatics then turned and exited the room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hugged Rin closer. What the hell had he agreed to?

Sango's POV

The room was quiet, only Kaede's soft breathing broke the silence. Sango wished the elderly woman would wake again. It had been hours since her last venture into the world of the living and the shallow quality of her breathing was worrying the slayer.

"She will be fine." The voice startled her.

She turned quickly, a smile breaking her face when Miroku, followed by the healers came into sight.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten me husband." She teased, moving over to allow him space on the bench.

He took a seat, wrapping one strong arm around her shoulders.

"Never my love. Shippo needed council and I find he will not speak to Inuyasha about such matters."

Sango raised an eyes brow in question. "And what matters might those be?" She asked turning to look him in the eyes.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it seems out little Shippo is quite infatuated with Rin."

Sango took in a breath of surprise. "Rin has confided that she is quite taken with him as well!" She exclaimed happily. "Oh that would be so nice, Shippo would truly be a prince and…" Miroku's sad smiled stopped her in her tracks.

"Sango, Rin is going to marry Koga. Short of the prince's death nothing can change that." He explained glancing at the servants milling about.

Sango sighed. "Well I suppose that is true. I had forgotten about Koga."

Strong warm hands pulled her up. She smiled at her husband as he tugged her towards the door. "Come with me My Lady I think Kaede will survive a few moments without you. And I wish to know my wife." The last words were whispered into her ear.

With a giggled and a backward glance she allowed Miroku to lead her from the room.

Change POV

Sesshomaru glared at the kneeling figured of Hime Mikata and Prince Koga. The two ookami would not meet his gaze, irritating him further.

"This Sesshomaru cannot find a reason to keep you in the world of the living let alone in his home." He began, watching the boy tense as though he thought he had a chance at fighting him. "But his mate and daughter seem to believe you innocent in this betrayal." He paused sniffing at the barely audible sigh of relief from the prince. "For that reason this Sesshomaru will allow you to plead your case here today, and This Sesshomaru may allow you to keep your heads."

He took a seat behind his desk, hands folded, eyes never leaving the prone forms.

"We did not know our father was a traitor!" The whelp exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Sesshomaru snarled, the audacity of the mongrel was infuriating.

"Please My Lord, Koga is young and does not understand the gravity of the situation." Mikata's pretty voice pleaded. He turned to her; the Hime was prostrate on the floor face down.

"I did not know of my Father's treachery until I recognized the soldiers as our own men. I beg you not to hold us accountable for this deceit." Her words were firm. "We have no intention of taking what is rightly yours. If you wish it I will break the marriage contract between Koga and Rin." She finished.

Sesshomaru considered the strange woman. Fear was pungent on the air yet her voice never strayed from courtly formality. It was a trait he found remarkable.

"This Sesshomaru cannot make such an important decision with haste." He spoke at length. "This Sesshomaru will speak with his Mate and then call you both. In the interim you will not leave the castle, nor will you be allowed to send missives." He waited several moments for the pups to leave before his irritation took hold once more. "Leave before This Sesshomaru forgets his tolerance."

Finally the ookami rushed from the room, bowing all the way.

At his temple the beginning of a headache pulsed.

Inuyasha's POV

Rin was stoically silent as they waited for Sesshomaru to return. The sun was setting slowly casting an orange glow over Inuyasha's sitting room.

Not a word had passed the pretty woman's lips in nearly twenty minutes and the hanyou was beginning to go a little crazy from the silence.

A soft knock echoed through the room causing him to sigh in relief.

"Yes?" He called out waiting for his savoir to step through the doors.

Surprisingly Shippo slipped in smiling widely. Inuyasha noticed not for the first time how much the kit was growing. He looked positively regal.

"What brings you by kid?" He asked standing and ruffling the red hair.

A laugh escaped the fox. Inuyasha smiled as his hand was batted away playfully.

"Do I need a reason to come see you?" Bright green eyes shone up at him.

"No but you usually have one. This wouldn't happen to be about that pretty tigress you've been seeing would it?" The hanyou asked watching the green eyes darken at the mention of his dame.

He cocked his head to the side, from what he could see they were quite taken with one another.

"No, not really." Small feet shuffle on the floor.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion. His nose picked up the scent of distress coming from Rin.

Then it clicked.

He glanced between the two, feeling his heart break for them. He had never been much of a romantic but this situation seemed cruel. In love, living in the same home and yet they could be separated by oceans for all the good it did them.

"Uh Rin would it be okay if Shippo and I went for a walk? It'll just take a few minutes." He asked, turning to his daughter.

"Of course Papa, I'll be here when you return." She agreed. Her eyes filled with pain but the hanyou figured he would have to deal with that after he dealt with his son.

"Come on kid let's talk." He grabbed Shippo by the back of his haori and pulled the struggling fox from the room.

"Come on Inuyasha we don't need to leave!" Shippo protested flailing about.

"Stop acting like a brat." He hissed closing the door after them.

With a glare the sentries retreated to the end of the hall.

"Why didn't you say anything when we betrothed her?" He asked leading his son towards the familial halls.

Shippo's shoulders tensed, his head fell. "Would you have listened?"

Inuyasha snorted and punched him on the head. "Of course I would you idiot." He pulled the kit to his side hugging him. "Let me talk to Sesshomaru, I'm not promising anything but just stay away from the tiger for a while and I might be able to figure something out. Damn ookami double crossed us anyway."

Shippo smiled up at him.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I've been an ass." He whispered.

The silver haired hanyou smiled back and pulled lightly at the younger man's hair.

"It's fine, not like I haven't been one once or twice."

A snort caught his attention.

"You are as always underestimating your particular brand of charm" Sesshomaru's cool voice broke in.

Inuyasha turned glaring at the other inu. "Fuck off." He growled.

Sesshomaru's eye brow rose. "I'll chalk your attitude up to hormones."

Inuyasha bristled. He turned deciding keeping quiet was the best course of action before he killed his husband.

The walk back to his room was tense, Inuyasha's displeasure radiated off of him in waves leaving even Shippo silent.

When the door to the sitting room finally closed Inuyasha was calm enough to speak.

"So did you kill them?" He asked glaring at his mate.

The taller man growled. "Of course not, Rin asked me not to, you asked me not to."

Inuyasha sighed, why did it feel so good to hear his brother admit his feelings mattered?

"Okay so what's up then?"

Sesshomaru's eyes bore in to his own. "Mikata has assured me of their loyalties and offered to break the contract between Koga and Rin to assure us that they have no wish to rule these lands."

Inuyasha's ears perked, it couldn't really be that easy could it?

"Sounds great to me, I never liked the idea of selling Rin off like cattle anyway." He smirked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm not sure we should break ties so quickly with the ookami, Koga is not his father."

The hanyou glared wondering when his brother had gotten so thick. "Husband I need you." He growled pulling the taller demon from the room and into his bed chamber.

As the door shut he rounded on him. "Are you really that blind or is you sense of smell going?" He asked poking the other man's chest. "It is obvious to every demon in the castle those two want one another!" He whispered harshly.

Strong hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to the broad chest.

"I am aware of this husband. I worry for what will happen after we are gone and one of our children rules. Shippo cannot inherit and thus he could not provide for Rin as I would like."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well if we don't raise bastards then that won't matter."

He looked up imploringly. "Just because you hated me doesn't mean our children will hate one another. They love each other Husband."

Golden orbs shone with trepidation. "I will consider it." He growled, stalking from the room, leaving Inuyasha grinning. He knew what that meant.

End Chapter Twenty

Okay, okay I know that was pathetic, I'm sorry. I've been rather busy the last two months, I was married, I published my first book and my new husband got transferred. But I am working on the next chapter and I have some good ideas I promise. If any of you like YA fiction or vampire novel's you should check out my stuff on Amazon. The link is on my profile page.

I hope to be talking to you soon!

Remember to feed the Author!

Caressedbythorns


End file.
